On The Run
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Natsu, is a 19 year old college student who is framed for murder and sentenced to life in prison. He's petrified. Alone. And every man in the prison wants a taste. To escape this nightmare and bring justice to the TRUE murders, Natsu must befriend his roommate (an antisocial raven named, Gray), but can they do it? Or will they remain stuck in this eternal hell? [HIATUS!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my rewrite of Locked In, and as much as you all liked that... I hope you enjoy this as well. It's nothing like my other story, but it will have some similarities later on.**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail does not belong to me, and if it did... There would be Yaoi.

**Title:** On The Run

**Rating:** Rated T for strong language. It could possibly change, but that's up to you guys.

**Summary:** Natsu, is a 19 year old college student who is framed for murder and sentenced to life in prison. He's petrified. Alone. And every man in the prison wants a taste. To escape this nightmare and bring justice to the TRUE murders, Natsu must befriend his roommate (an antisocial raven named, Gray), but can they do it? Or will they remain stuck in this eternal hell? REWRITE of Locked In.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~7:00 am~**_

The bus shock violently as 19 year old, Natsu Dragneel and twenty other newcomers rode down a dirt road to the Fairy Tail County Prison. The pink haired fire Mage, propped up his right elbow nonchalantly on the windowsill, placing his chin delicately into his palm. To think just about a week ago, Natsu was lying in bed cuddling his girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia, but now he's on his way to jail. Grown men conversed all around his tiny body, but Natsu's attention remained on the black cumulonimbus clouds in the sky.

A loud altercation exploded in the rear of the bus, startling Natsu from his thoughts.

"What the fuck you going to do if I don't move?!-"

"Keep talking and see what's going to happen!-"

"You obviously don't know who you talking to! _Bitch_!-"

"Oooooooohh-" the back of the bus roared with laughter and profanities.

"Brick. This dude called you a bitch!" Natsu, then heard said Brick scoff.

"We'll see who's the bitch, when we get lion man behind those metal bars." He countered.

The teen whipped around, gawking at Loke as he yelled and cursed at the larger gentleman. Mentally Natsu slapped the shit out of Loke, but he couldn't stand up long enough (do to the frantically quaking bus), to go back there and stop him.

"Hey, all you bitches back there! Sit the fuck down! This isn't a playground!" Natsu glanced over his shoulder as a red haired officer, stormed towards the back of the bus. Her long red hair matched the flame in her eyes as she forced her way through the crowd of men. The teen sighed in annoyance, before resting his head lightly against the windowpane. He loved having a window seat, so just in case he fell in an unsuspecting slumber, at least he had something to rest upon. The old cluttered bus, creaked and swerved around the corner, throwing everyone around like a bunch of rag dolls. "What the hell, Elfman?! Drive the bus correctly you, dumb ass!" The red haired officer exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Erza." Natsu now laid on the aisle floor, his hands bound underneath his torso. Everyone groaned as the bus began to shake, each person struggling to gain his composure with handcuffs on. Footsteps drew nearer as Natsu frantically tried to stand and/or at least sit upright. His gawked at the female officer as she clutched the collar of his shirt and pulled the boy off the dirt covered floor.

"What's your name?"

"N-Na-Natsu sir!- I mean ma'am!" His sweat dropped a little as a wry smirked curled up Erza's lips, before she so rudely shoved him back into his seat.

"Well, _Natsu_." She hissed, her eyes assaulting his person and making him feel extremely violated. "Keep your _ass_ in the seat and off _my_ damn floor, got it?!" He cringed slightly.

"Y-yes ma'am." The bus jolted to a halt, throwing everyone forward except Erza who held on to a rail. The sound of grunts erupted from the outside of the bus, at which Natsu used as the perfect opportunity to steal a glance outside. He froze with fear as men of all sizes (mostly big men) worked in the fields, digging ditches and building railroads. At that time he realized he'd not gotten sick on the ride here (damn those pills sure did work)! Each man in the yard wore an orange jumpsuit, with the Fairy Tail symbol located of the left shoulder. It looked as if rain was going to start falling soon, so why would they be working at a time like this?!

"Stand up!" Erza ordered abruptly, startling everyone on board, but they all complied. "Welcome to Fairy Tail County Prison. You all have committed harsh and inhumane crimes that were to severe for regular jail! Here you only get three meals, one time to take a shower, and you each get a roommate and lets hope-" she smirked mischievously, before chuckling to herself inwardly. "-just hope he's not the type to snuggle at night."

Everyone groaned at the statement, but I knew Loke was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble. "Since its your first day here, we'll get you guys in uniform and you all will be on kitchen duty. Come on!" She led the way off the bus, and the line of males followed. Natsu gulped, but kept his eyes straight as whistling from the men working attacked his ears.

"Look at that pink haired boy!-"

"Fine piece of meat there!-"

"Officer Scarlet, please put that one in my cell block!"

The teen was horrified and disgusted by the men who mentally raped him with their eyes. The line advanced as thousands of inmates watched patiently. The Dragon Slayer, kept his head down, ignoring the naïve men that continued to make jokes about them. _He couldn't believe how he'd gotten mixed up in some shit like this?! _

"Right this way ladies, keep the line moving." Erza ordered, watching as each individual passed by her. When Natsu drew close, she threw her arm around his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Looks like your a new favorite. Try not to get caught alone because, these guys will rape you." He tensed at her words, but nodded assuringly. She winked at him and quickened her pace, but Erza deep down inside felt bad for the kid.

"Halt!" The line jolted as everyone abruptly stopped, while a few had confused physiognomies. They stood in the main hallway of the prison, each gawking at the large facility's interior dimensions. A short old man walked into the room, eying everyone with disgust.

"I'm sheriff, Makarov Dreyar. This is my prison and you'll play by my rules." Natsu gawked at the old midget. _Makarov Dreyar? Was there a possibility that he could be related to Laxus Dreyar?!_ The teen mentally cursed as the old man approached him. "Son, how old are you?" All eyes fell upon his person.

"I-I'm 19, sir." Makarov, scoffed at his answer and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're 19 years old and in prison?! What could you have possibly done to deserve that?!-"

"He's the one who murdered Guran-" Elfman answered unnecessarily.

"-I didn't _murder_ anyone!" Natsu retorted, earning him a slap to the face by Erza.

"Don't talk back to an officer! Have you lost your damn mind, _Dragneel_?!" She exclaimed.

"Dragneel?" Makarov inquired. "Are you related to Igneel, by any chance." Natsu frowned, staring down at the old geezer as he stared back just as daringly.

"He's my father...sir." Natsu hissed slightly, clenching his jaw as the impact from Erza's hand burned profusely.

"It's a shame. Your father was a great man. How do you think he'd feel if he saw you in my prison right now?" Natsu snapped!

"Don't bring my father up into this bullshit!" He yelled, earning another slap to the face. His eyes swelled with tears as Erza clenched his shoulder with tenacity, pushing the teen back against the wall, and away from the group.

"You don't know who the fuck you're talking to!" Natsu ignored the woman, clenching his jaw as the anger inside him began to boil to an all time high. "_I'm trying to help you._" She hissed.

"How?!"

"Erza." She froze, glancing over her shoulder to acknowledge the sheriff.

"Yes sir?"

"Take Dragneel to the changing room, and send him to cell 34093." Erza smirked.

"You're throwing him in there with _that_ one." She inquired mischievously. Makarov shrugged nonchalantly.

"He wants to act tough, we'll see how long he'll last." The line of new inmates followed Elfman, while Natsu was stuck with Erza. She frequently glanced over at the 19 year old, feeling sorry for the boy.

"You need to get your act together and fast." Erza spoken suddenly, tossing the teen his orange jumpsuit. He glared at her before taking off his shirt.

"I don't need you telling me anything! No one wants to listen to what I have to say." He countered, throwing his shorts along the wall. Erza sighed, leaning against a chair as the teen dressed before her.

"I would check you for weapons, but I doubt that you have any." Natsu shot her a death glare at the statement, pulling the orange suit up his slim body. "I hate those shitty looks you keep giving me." Natsu froze in his task, but continued shortly after. Once dressed, the boy was patted down and escorted to his cell. Erza held his shoulder protectively, as inmates who were not allowed outside, whistled and shouted at him.

"Fresh meat guys!-"

"Look at the little bitch! Bring him over here, Ms. Scarlet!-"

"He gone be a good fuck tonight!-"

"Aye! Pretty boy, you know you screwed!-"

They all laughed at the crude jokes, reaching out to touch his body. Erza scolded a few of them, but Natsu just kept his head down. Big mistake. One guy grabbed the back of his collar, yanking his backside against the metal bars. Natsu screamed in sheer pain, groaning as the man grabbed his crotch hastily.

"Stop that, 19873!" Erza kicked the man through the bars, watching Natsu fall to the floor. The teen gawked at her, as he panted and wheezed for breath. She hated that he'd manage to end up in prison, and the fear in his eyes made the situation worse. "Come on, Dragneel."

"Oooooooooooh _Dragneeeeeeel_-" Natsu's attacker said, playfully. "Such a great name for one of my bitches!-"

"Shut up, 19873! Damn it! That's why you're inside that cell! You don't follow directions!" Erza retorted, furrowing her eyebrows to the center of her forehead. Natsu cowered behind Erza, clenching his jumpsuit is fear.

"Hey look at pretty boy!-"

"Damn that's cute! Bring yo ass over here, pretty boy!-"

The vulgar humor regenerated in the prison as everyone began to join in. Erza quickly grabbed ahold of Natsu, and briskly escorted the horrified 19 year old his cell.

"Natsu, its okay." He gawked at her!

"_Okay_?! Those guys want to rape me!" He exclaimed.

"Just stay calm. I'll protect you." She looked down at the kid, giving him a quick halfhearted smile. They walked up a flight of stairs to the next floor and stopped in front of cell number 34093. "Please don't piss this guy off." She said innocently.

"Wait, what?! There's someone in there?!" Nastu tried to run, but the female officer caught him before he could make a hastily retreat. He inhaled sharply (due to him hyperventilating), gagging as the smell of piss and feces overwhelmed his sensitive nose! He shook violently, clenching his stomach as it repeatedly flip flopped.

"Mirajane! Open cell 34093!" Erza howled, getting angry groans and profanities from the other inmates.

"You giving that fine piece of ass to him!-"

"He gone let it go to waste!-"

"Bring his bitch ass over here, I'll fuck him as soon as the cell doors open!"

The creaking sound of metal rubbing against metal echoed in the prison as the door opened, showing the dark room's interior. Natsu walked inside, keeping his backside along the wall as the door closed. He quickly whipped to the side to stare into Erza's eyes.

"Be careful please." He nodded and mentally broke down as the red head walked away.

"Hey Gray! Don't fuck that boy before I do!-"

"You listen here punk ass bitch, you touch my fuck and I'll fuck you up got it, Gray?!"

Natsu cowered against the wall, as a sudden movement on the top bunk startled him. He couldn't see in the dark, but he sure as hell could smell the others scent. He other male smelled of copper and the soap, Dove.

"H-hello?" Natsu stuttered, watching as another movement occurred on the top bunk. "H-hey... I-I'm Nat-"

"-I don't give a damn who you are." The 19 year old froze, watching as the male jumped off the bed and came into the light. He gawked up at the raven, as he towered over him. His bare chest showing proudly, which corresponded perfectly with his chiseled abs and toned muscles. A tattoo of the Fairy Tail County Prison symbol was plastered below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. Gray crotched and leaned forward, until he was eye level with the boy. "We just met and I already don't like your ass."

Gray smirked, straddling Natsu legs unintentionally, and of course the flame Mage noticed the action. The raven rose and turned to hop back on his bunk, but came to an abrupt halt when Natsu's annoying face (as he has claimed already in his mind) called after him.

"So Gray, does that mean you-" The raven whipped around and connected his fist with Natsu's face.

* * *

**Leaving it there. This is the new rewrite, and I know I'm kinda being mean to Natsu. Hope you liked the chapter, follow, favor, review. Do whatever you want. If you want to leave me a suggestion go right ahead. I also take constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me what you feel. TaTa my lovely devils.**

**Shadowcat out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just couldn't help but update the story. I want to thank you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing. It shows me that no matter what psychotic idea my mind conjures up... You guys will always support me and I appreciate that. Whomp Womp whomp whomp blah blah blah blaaaaah. I know you guys are ready for the story so... I'm going to shut up now. *zips up lips***

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail and **ALL** of its characters mentioned in this story, do **NOT** belong to me. However this plot and those not of Fairy Tail are.

* * *

_Gray smirked, straddling Natsu's legs unintentionally, and of course the flame Mage noticed the action. The raven rose and turned to hop back on his bunk, but came to an abrupt halt when Natsu's annoying voice (as he has claimed already in his mind) called after him._

_"So Gray, does that mean you-" The raven whipped around and connected his fist with Natsu's face._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~9:45am~**_

"Damn it Natsu, hold still." Erza ordered, placing a soothing ointment upon Natsu's now swollen cheek. The teenager hissed slightly as the woman tilted back his chin, and examined the injury (that now forced his left eye to shut). Natsu remained mute; occasionally moaning in pain whenever Erza so rudely pressed the tender flesh. He sat in a leather swivel chair... alone in the plain, white, and freezing cold office with Erza and Deputy Mirajane as they "attempted" to make him look less beat up.

"Natsu, how did this happen?" Mirajane asked abruptly, lightly caressing her soft fingertips along Natsu's right cheek, while her eyes danced frantically along his face.

"I...-_OUCH_!- already told you...-_OUCH_!-... Gray punched me- STOP PRESSING ON MY FACE, THAT SHIT REALLY HURTS YOU KNOW!" Natsu retorted as his friend, Happy repeatedly toyed with his face.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-Kun... I just couldn't...resist." Happy assured him through laughter. The boy was glad they aloud his cat to stay in the prison along side him (due to both Happy's whining and Natsu's begging to have another trial).

"Done." Erza announced, rising as she smiled lightly at her work of art. Mirajane then began to smile too, and congratulated Erza on a fine job she'd done. Before Natsu could even let two words escape his mouth, the two female officers grabbed him, and so rudely escorted the boy to a nearby mirror. He gawked at himself. The swelling had died down just a little, but the black around his eye seemed darker then before! And it hurt even worse!

"What the hell kinda ointment is that?!" Natsu countered. Covering his left eye abruptly with his open palm, as he turned his attention towards Erza.

"It targets the pain in muscles, but instead of relieving you of it-"

"It moves it somewhere else; hence your eye for example." Mirajane added, earning an approving nod from Erza. Natsu shook his head in disbelief as Happy rolled on the floor in a laughing fit. They didn't help him; well that made his face look somewhat better, but dammit! He just wanted the pain to stop! "Can you please excuse us Natsu, but we have to return to our rounds." He mentally cursed the two women before clutching his face and exiting the office.

As he walked down the desolate corridor with Happy, snickering behind him unnecessarily... He froze when he heard what seemed to be a conversation between men... about HIM! Natsu crotched against the wall, slowing peeking around the corner to see if he could make an attempt to run.

"Pretty boy was taken to the nurse's office, apparently Gray fucked his face up-"

"You telling me, Gray hit my bitch?!-"

"Yooooooour bitch?! That's _MY_ piece of fine ass! Did you see that curvy figure of his-" the man then did a wavy motion in the air (as if tracing the sides of a coke bottle) with his hands.

"Curves or not, his ass gone get fucked-

"I agree, but I want my chance to pop that cherry before Rage finds out about 'em." They all shook, and nodded in agreement.

"But Brick, what if we can't find the little shit?-" Natsu gawked at the man who started an altercation with Loke on the bus ride here! How could he become so popular that fast?! Or was he ever a newcomer to began with? Natsu shook his head hastily as said man began to speak.

"We'll find him and when we do..." He turned to the barred window behind him. "... There will be pain."

"_Shit_!" Natsu hissed silently to himself, as the 10 males stood in the main corridor that led to the cell blocks along the second floor. His sweat dropped profusely and his body began to shiver. He couldn't defend himself against ten dudes! He could barely fight against Gray (but that was an unsuspecting attack)!

_Breathe Natsu... Just breathe. _

Happy gawked at Natsu's uneasy figure, wanting to know what made his friend so... Edgy. Natsu had only one option... Distract them and run/sneak to the entrance: which ever came first. He looked around frantically, resting his eye (thanks to Gray) upon a palm sized rock. He could throw this as a distraction. Natsu turned, slinging the rock with all his might! The piece of Earth flew freely through the air, before crashing loudly into the windowsill of the changing room. Shards of glass went everywhere!

"What the fuck?!-"

"Did you see that shit?!-"

"What the hell was that?!-" Brick stepped forward.

"Looks like we got company." He made an advance in Natsu's general direction, but froze when officer Elfman rounded the corner.

"What the hell are you guys doing out of the housing unit?!"

"We were just-"

"-Going back to your fucking cells! And breaking government property?! You fuck ups have a lot of nerve!" Elfman pulled out his baton and pointed the weapon at the criminals. "Go on! Move it!" Natsu used this as his chance, slowly sneaking towards and into the main corridor entrance, before freezing in fear.

There he stood nonchalantly... _Gray_.

"What you doing outside the housing cells, Pink-" Natsu shoved the raven against the wall and covered his mouth hastily.

"Shut up." Natsu hissed just above a whisper. His eye pleaded to Gray innocently to remain quiet until, he was 100% sure those men were out of hearing range.

"What the fuck, Pinky?!" Gray exclaimed when Natsu released his person. The teen refused to acknowledge him, so he pushed pass the raven and headed back to their cell. Little did he know that, Gray was watching protectively after him.

* * *

_**~12:00pm/ Noon~**_

"Here." A large man with multiple amateur tattoos said as he slapped a glob of what looked to be mashed potatoes and cheese on the boy's tray. Natsu's sensitive nose cringed at the smell, before moving down the line. The next gentleman threw a slab of cold-looking roast on his plate, before yelling at him to move down. As he reached the end of the line, Natsu's sweat dropped as his attacker from early came into his view.

"Hey, Dragneeeeeeeel." He said before winking. "I knew I'd see your fine ass again, what you want to drink cutie?" Mentally the boy threw up at the statement, but quickly gained his composure.

"I'll have-"

"-This dick!" Natsu cringed, glancing over his shoulder as Brick towered over him. "Screech, hand me a water. _NOW_!"

"Y-Yes sir." Natsu's attacker who he now found out was nicknamed, Screech handed Brick what he wanted.

"Thanks bitch, you'll be rewarded for this later." He countered, sipping the drink before leaning against Natsu even more. Natsu froze like a statue as he felt the other man's erection probing his ass. "Don't let me catch you alone." Brick, assured him. The man made a kissing sound in his ear before walking away. Natsu gagged and ran briskly to the bathroom. The teen shoved the door open, stumbling into an abandoned stall before regurgitating abruptly. No one could fathom how horrified and disgusted he felt at that moment!

_Lucy was somewhere doing who-knows-what with- No! She would never cheat on him and besides it was only his first day in prison._

The pink haired teen gripped the sides of the toilet seat with tenacity, gagging repeatedly before throwing up the contents of his breakfast.

_What the hell caused all this shit to happen to him?! He didn't do anything wrong! _

He flushed the toilet. When gathering his composure, Natsu clenched his stomach before rising to his feet. Soon after he forcefully closed the stall down and locked it, when he heard footsteps approaching. The metal door slammed open, as the sound of 7 men going ballistic entered the restroom.

"Lion man! Where's your friend?!-" Natsu peeked through the crack in the door, gawking at Loke as he stood his ground. Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder, quaking in fear.

"I don't know where he is like I told you befo-" Loke coughed up blood and collapsed to the floor, after being hit painfully hard in the gut. He slouched over, gasping for breath as his glasses fell on the ground and cracked.

"You know exactly where is he!-"

"So tell us!-"

"Or do you want to take his place. Be the volunteer for the little shit!" Teased one of his attackers. Loke spat up in the man's face.

"Screw you!" Natsu mentally throttled Loke at his statement. The man grew more enraged, and began punching the hell of Loke! He was slammed against the wall repeatedly as the other 6 men joined in on the beating of Loke. He laid motionlessly on the ground, covering his head as they jumped him. Natsu opened his mouth to scream! To stop the madness!... But nothing came out. He swallowed the knot in his throat before flinging the stall door open. Everyone stopped and turned to meet him. He heaved deeply. Loke laid on the ground, defenseless and barely conscious. "Na-Natsu...don't-"

"You want me, right?!" Natsu inquired angrily, while raising his hands in a surrendering motion. "Leave him alone, I'm the one you want!" The ring leader (as Natsu assumed) stepped forward with a wry smirk on his face.

"You got guts, kid. To bad they've caused you to get fucked up." He grabbed Natsu, slamming his back against the wall as two other men held down his hands! Loke struggled to get up, as he watched the group of men touch Natsu's body. The 19 year old, cried out in fear as his orange jumpsuit was lowered, followed by his boxers. Happy was thrown in the toilet, by a man who tried flushing the cat down it.

"Leave... Leave him...alone!...He's just a kid!" Loke exclaimed, barely audible to the human ears, but lucky his words were heard. The man stopped in his task and turned to Loke.

"Kids need to learn, don't they-" The man's sentence was cut short, when he slammed against the stall door (thanks to a fist that connected with his face). Natsu dropped to the floor, groaning in pain as he looked up at his savior.

_Great, now I'm a damsel in distress, _thought Natsu.

After watching the men get tossed around like a bunch of rag dolls, Natsu rose slowly to his feet and redressed himself (once he was assured that the men were all unconscious). As Natsu approached the man, he gawked at the raven when Gray's clenched fist connected with his stomach. Natsu dropped to his knees, grasping for breath as Gray towered over him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He exclaimed. "Those guys were going to gang rape your ass and you were going to let that shit happen?! What the fuck is your problem, Pinky?!" Natsu stared at Gray, then slowly stood back up.

_Was he actually __**worried**__ about him?_

"I don't need to justify anything to you! As I recall-" he pointed to his face. "You gave me a fucking black eye you, jackass!" The beige walls kept the suffocating air inside, but Natsu quickly turned his attention to Loke who now laid unconscious on the floor. "Besides... No one asked you to help anyway." Natsu countered, eliciting an astonished physiognomy from Gray.

"I...I...but you...Fine. Next time don't be expecting my help bastard!" He retorted, helping Natsu lift Loke off the floor.

"Good, 'cause I sure as hell won't need it!" Gray froze, and Natsu could sense a black aura radiating from the raven's body. An onyx eye danced along Gray's blank expression before, returning back to Loke's unconscious state.

"Lets get him to the infirmary." Natsu nodded. The two plus a very wet Happy walked out in silence and escorted (more like carried) Loke to the nurse. Gray never said two words to Natsu after that, which was something he was use to with Gray. The raven walked ahead of the pinknette, basking in his own indulging thoughts.

"Gray, wait!" Natsu called out abruptly. The raven came to a halt and turned slightly to meet Natsu.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Natsu admitted, even though he felt like the raven would only become more vain. "Thanks for helping me- I mean us back there. I-I owe you one." Natsu said shyly as said raven approached his person. Natsu then rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. Now just standing inches from his face, Gray caressed the teen's cheek, sending tantalizing sensations throughout his body.

"I accept your apology." Gray said as he leaned in close to Natsu's face. The teen then too leaned forward...

Gray gripped both sides of his head and slammed his forehead against Natsu's. The 19 year old fell back in agony, rubbing his now red forehead while he glared at the raven. "Next time I help your ass out, don't criticize me, dammit!" With that, Gray stormed off leaving a very confused Natsu sitting alone in the main corridor floor.

"Damn, I hate Gray" he mused, while rubbing his throbbing head.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just felt like updating the story. TaTa my lovely devils**

**-Shadowcat out ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back with the next chapter because, I know how much you all really enjoy this story. Thanks to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing. Akumu no Tenshi and I are working on a story together called How to Fall in Love. Other then that, I won't be uploading new stories for a while. I really need to focus on finishing the ones that I have started. NO RAPING OF NATSU YET! *cheers with excitement* I truly don't know what will happen to him and Gray, because my mind wonders off on its own. **

**BY THE WAY IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT, THIS STORY HAS STRONG LANGUAGE IN IT. I should have stated that at the beginning, but I kinda forgot until now. So this is your warning (can't say I never gave you one hahaha) On with the story, I will be quiet now! *covers mouth***

**Disclaimer:** You already no.

* * *

_Gray gripped both sides of his head and slammed his forehead against Natsu's. The 19 year old fell back in agony, rubbing his now red forehead while he glared at the raven. "Next time I help your ass out, don't criticize me, dammit!" With that, Gray stormed off leaving a very confused Natsu sitting alone on the main corridor floor._

_"Damn, I hate Gray" he mused, while rubbing his throbbing head._

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**~11:38 am~**_

The golden sun began to shine through the closed blinds, lightly beaming onto the blonde's smooth skin. Lucy moaned as Natsu ran his hand down her side, before pulling her naked body towards his front. She loved having him hold her so close, and just knowing that he would always be there made her feel loved.

"Good morning, baby." Lucy cooed as soft and wet kisses attacked the nape of her neck. She wrapped the covers closer to her body, turning her neck to give her boyfriend more access. Slowly she rolled over and opened her eyes, staring directly at...

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

... Laxus! Lucy frantically kicked her feet, knocking Natsu's friend on the floor. She briskly clutched the bedsheets into her hands, before wrapping them around her chest. She felt repulsive. Disgusted. Horrible. The blonde panted deeply for breath, trying to fathom what the hell happened last night!

"Why the hell are you in my room, Laxus?!" She exclaimed. The dirty blonde rose off the floor, still exposed to her. He smirked slightly then, turned to grab his long discarded boxers.

"You tell me." He countered, glancing over his shoulder, before smirking when Lucy's confused physiognomy came into his view. She pulled the bedsheets closer.

"..."

"You don't remember do you?" He inquired innocently as he pulled his jeans up slowly. She shook her head, earning a snarling laugh in return. "Here." Laxus grabbed a camera and tossed the electronic into Lucy's lap. "Last night's event..." He pointed. "... It's on that camera." Lucy shook violently, as she stared absentmindedly at the silver device in front of her. Hastily she opened the camera and turned it on... Gasping in astonishment as the video's content emerged. She furrowed her eyebrows to the middle of her forehead, turning her anger towards Laxus!

"You bastard! You recorded us having sex?!" She cried out, clutching the sheets against her chest with her right hand.

"I just want Natsu to know what kind of girl you are." Laxus countered playfully, while pulling on his orange t shirt. "My friend deserves better-"

"You drugged me! Because, you know I would never do such a thing to hurt Natsu!" Anger coursed through her body, as he stood in her sight. She wanted to throttle him- No she wanted him die ( a long and painful death)!

"Natsu won't know that. It looks like you were enjoying every minute of it." She was then thrown aback, her eyes wide as saucers.

"You're going to show Natsu... This?!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucy briskly grabbed her now tattered shirt and underwear. Once those covered up the right areas, she lunged at the teen, landing a bone crunching hit to the jaw. Laxus slapped the girl, slamming her body against the bed, before restraining Lucy on the mattress. She cried out as his hands held down hers. His legs slowly straddling Lucy's with intentions to harm.

"Please!...please don't do...this!" Lucy begged through sobs, watching as Laxus embraced her suffering with a wry smirk.

"Why not? You wanted it last night." He retorted. Dreyar leaned close to her ear and whispered. Lucy frantically tried to knock the teen off of her fragile body, wheezing as Laxus continued to whisper to her.,After about 4 minutes of this, Laxus grabbed his camera and departed from her home. Lucy was flabbergasted. She sobbed in the abandoned apartment, loathing herself, but she loathed Laxus more!

"Natsu... Please, forgive me!" She screamed.

* * *

_**~2:19 pm~**_

Natsu walked down the narrow hallway of cells, dodging the many protruding hands that extended out to grab him. He felt sick of prison, and even more so... Gray! Once reaching his cell, he stared at said Gray as he sat down on the floor (back to the barred entrance) gazing off into the darkness.

"Open cell #34093!" Elfman yelled. Lightly shoving the pinknette into the cell once it was open wide enough. Gray just sat there. The only thing assuring Natsu that the raven was still alive...were his breaths of air. The cold floor had no affect on him, neither did Natsu's crude insults.

"Ju...via?" Gray spoke abruptly, eliciting an astonished expression from Natsu. Abruptly the temperature in the cell began to deplete, causing the teen to shake violently. Albeit Natsu was freezing cold, he continued to stay against the cell entrance. The only thing the boy could do was gawk at Gray.

_Why the hell was he not cold?!_

"Gray...Gray, are you al-" Natsu cut his sentence short as the raven whipped around and looked into his eyes. It took Natsu aback! Those once bright blue eyes, were now dark blue and mysterious.

"Ju...via?" He inquired innocently, throwing Natsu into a more discombobulated state of mind.

"No, Gray I'm not Juvia. It's me... Natsu."

"Na...t...su?" He looked up at the shaking teen, like an abandoned child. "Are you cold, Natsu?" He inquired lightly, before grabbing ahold of one of the buttons. "You could have my jumpsuit if you want."

"N-no Gray, won't... you be c-cold?" Natsu inquired as he shivered from the cold temperature. The raven shook his head and smiled innocently.

"I'm always cold. Ur told me-" he came to an abrupt halt in his speech, swatting away imaginary bugs off his left pants leg. "-I'm cold, but I hate ice cream cones... Did you know that Nat-su?" The 19 year old was so afraid, why the hell was Gray acting this way?! Just yesterday he was being a fucking jerk and now... This couldn't be Gray!

"Ur... I'm happy to have... a friend." He spoke to the wind, then turned his attention back to Natsu. "Will you be my friend?"

"Gray? Who's U-" the raven pinned Natsu against the cell wall, gazing into his eyes subconsciously.

"You're... _Preeeeeeetty_."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsu countered.

"Is that a yes-" he leaned towards Natsu and whispered into his ear. "-it better be a yes. I don't want to kill anyone else." The pink haired boy tensed at his words, clenching Gray's forehead with tenacity.

"I'm sorry but... Paybacks a _BITCH_!" The teen slammed his forehead against Gray's watching the raven fall backwards in agony. He hit the ground with a screeching cry. Natsu frantically looked around, watching as Gray slowly rose from the floor, blood dripping from his forehead. He smirked.

"Pinky, you're gonna pay for that _shit_!" He charged towards the teen, slamming his fist forcefully against Natsu's jaw. Another hit connected with his stomach. Natsu choked on blood, dodging a left hook before slamming his right fist against Gray's nose. The raven stumbled back, clenching his nose as blood spewed out. He chuckled. "I'm going to beat the _fuck_ outta you!"

"Bring it on you, jackass!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

**Yes, Gray is crazy. One of the reasons why he was left in a cell block by himself! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's kinda short. And I've decided to update it every other day if I can. Thanks for reading my lovely devils. TaTa**

**Shadowcat out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**A/N: Gray the psychopath! Don't you wanna know why he's so crazy?! Read and find out. This is a longer chapter then yesterday's so... Read as much as you can! My little speech was short this time. *tapes mouth***

* * *

_"Pinky, you're gonna pay for that shit!" He charged towards the teen, slamming his fist forcefully against Natsu's jaw. Another hit connected with his stomach. Natsu choked on blood, dodging a left hook before slamming his right fist against Gray's nose. The raven stumbled back, clenching his nose as blood spewed out. He chuckled. "I'm going to beat the fuck outta you!"_

_"Bring it on you, jackass!" Natsu exclaimed._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**~2:21 pm~**_

**Gray's P.O.V**

I am Gray Fullbuster.

I refuse to loose.

I'm strong and brave dammit! I don't need anyone in my fucking life!

Natsu swung. Landing a bone crunching hit to my jaw, before tackling my disoriented body onto the freezing cold cell floor. He pinned down my hands, panting for breath as I glared at him. I will not loose to this _prick_! All my life I'm been beat up, and I'm sick of the abuse. Natsu then punched my jaw, drawing blood from under my eye. It brought back those damned memories, and I hated it! I hate Natsu! And most of all, I hate Lyon even more!

_"You'll never be as strong as me, Buttbuster!" Lyon kicked the incapacitated Gray, as he laid defenseless on the cold floor. Ur wasn't home and Gray refused to let her see him this way. He crawled away slowly, blood rolling down every inch of his body, (occasionally blinding him from seeing straight ahead). "Try to run, bastard... I'll only continue to beat you up!" Gray moaned inwardly. Clutching his left rib cage abruptly after Lyon kicked the hell outta him. The young raven screeched out in pain, while gawking at Lyon in incredulity. _

**_What did I do to deserve such pain? _**

_"Lyon...I...I...can't do it." Gray announced through sobs, as Lyon gave him the knife. The older boy pointed towards the helpless bird, demanding the latter to kill it. Lyon slapped Gray across the face when he refused, before grasping his collar with tenacity to pull the boy close to him._

_"You will kill that damn bird! Put it out of its misery, Gray!" This made the little boy cried._

_"B-but...I-I... Can't!" The latter was then shoved onto the ground, watching in horror as Lyon snatched the pocket knife away and stabbed the bird repeatedly. He cackled mischievously, as the blood gushed everywhere. All Gray could do was gawk at the boy... Or better yet... The monster._

I took another punch to the face from Natsu, biting back groans, while the pain made me more enraged. It would be a matter of time before I would surely snap.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Natsu exclaimed, earning a jab to the stomach. He coughed up blood, falling backwards off up me, as I hastily topped him.

"You're my problem, Lyon! I've taken your bullshit for too long!" My fist slammed against Natsu's face, ignoring the boy's _PINK_ hair. I only saw red. "I hate you! -_punch_- I hate you! -_punch_- I fucking hate you!" The last hit landed on the cell block floor as Natsu moved his head slightly to evade another hit. Blood stained my fist and Natsu's jumpsuit. We both panted for breath, glaring daggers at one another.

"_Gray... I've always hated you." Lyon announced abruptly, as the two sat up in an orchard tree. Gray glanced over at the albino, ignoring his statement before returning his attention back to the sky. _

_"To be honest... I already knew you did." Lyon, lightly chuckled. _

_"I guess it's that obvious then." Gray nodded, neglecting to accept the fact that he and Lyon would never be friends. Not after Ur's death...they could never be friends, ever. Now the two teenagers (Gray: 15 and Lyon: 16) sat together having a casual conversation on a tree branch. A warm breeze elicited both their bangs to falter in the air. "Things could've been different between us, Gray." The raven turned to the albino, gawking at how extremely close he'd gotten to the latter._

_"How? You never gave me a chance to be aroun-" Gray's sentence was cut short when Lyon locked lips with him. His eyes widened with incredulity as those smooth and tender lips, smashed against his in a delicious and passionate kiss. Lyon ran his hands up under Gray's shirt earning a moan in approval as Gray finally decided to kiss him back. Hands hooked against his pants, snapping the button open. Gray pulled away staring at his rival with lust filled eyes. "L-Lyon?" His voice was husky and full of desire. Said boy then smirked at Gray's nervousness, beckoning for the raven to follow him down the tree... And of course he obliged. "W-where are we...going?" The 15 year old inquired abruptly. Lyon grabbed his hand and smiled._

_"Somewhere you've never been before." He countered._

"You took my virginity, then threw me away like some piece of trash!" Natsu head butted me, rolling over as I lunged towards him.

"I'm not Lyon! Gray I don't know what the hell... happened in your past, but I'm sorry for what he did to you!" Natsu clutched his side, blood staining his tongue, while I panted for breath.

"You used me to...get to Juvia! You murdered her...and now she's dead!" I countered, struggling to regain my equilibrium. "I will never forgive you for that!"

"Open your fucking eyes... and realize you need...to stop this!" My body swayed back and forth as Natsu leaned against the cell entrance, blood dripping from his mouth. We both seemed lifeless, moving and breathing like zombies.

_Gray laid on the ground naked, with Lyon towering over his body._

_"Isn't this great! You finally got laid." Gray cried to himself, wishing he could take back the last 10 minutes of his life. _

_"Y-you...used...me." Gray abruptly croaked._

_"What the hell did you think?! That I actually __**LIKED**__ you?!" Gray tensed as Lyon snarled at him and began laughing hysterically. "I told you, I've always hated you, Gray. Just because, we had sex doesn't change a damn thing you, naïve little bastard!"_

I trudged towards Natsu, exhausted from blood loss and fatigue. Natsu was struggling desperately to remain conscious, as he laid against the wall. He gawked at me through his slightly swollen eye (the one that wasn't swollen before), as I pulled out a pocket knife.

"You'll die like you killed that little bird!"

"Gray don't... Don't... Do this!" Natsu moved along the wall, collapsing to the floor from blood loss. I approached him subconsciously, refusing to hide my anger behind a blank mask any longer!

"I've always hated you as much as you've hated me!"

"What you gonna do, kill me?!" Natsu exclaimed in pure disbelief.

_"What you gonna do, kill me?" Lyon countered as the 19 year old Gray Fullbuster pulled out his knife. Lyon laid on the ground beaten to a bloody pulp and Gray finally had the chance to give him what he really deserved! "You can't kill me!" Gray dropped the knife._

_"You're right I can't." _

"I couldn't kill you then... But now, you're gonna die!" I withdrew my arm, glaring daggers into Natsu defenseless body. "I'll see you in Hell-" But then I stopped abruptly, dropping the knife from my bloody palm. Natsu gawked at me as I dropped to my knees, staring absentmindedly at the floor. I hate Lyon! I damn him to hell! My body convulsed as the tears rushed down my cheeks. I can never bring myself to fucking kill that bastard no matter what! That's when Natsu bewildered me.

_The idiot hugged me._

* * *

Natsu mustered up what little strength he could find, and lunged towards the crying raven, wrapping his arms protectively around his neck. Gray gasped at the sudden movement, burying his face into the teen's chest, and began crying even more. Natsu gawked at the cell wall, caressing Gray's back as all his emotions poured out. It left Natsu flabbergasted. Gray was holding in all this anger towards Lyon, hiding behind a mask that made he something he could never be... A monster. The 19 year old became pissed, loathing Lyon the more Gray cried. He had definitely earned a spot on Natsu's 'To Die' List... Right along with Laxus.

"Gray." The raven looked up at Natsu's bloody face, as the teen stared down at him (barely able to see). Both sat on the cold floor, as if the only people left alive in the world were them.

"What?" He retorted. Natsu smirked.

"If you help me break out of prison and find the person who put me in here... I'll help you find this Lyon guy. Deal?" Gray smirked at Natsu's statement. He nodded, before pushing away from the pinknette, and wiping away the remain tears.

"_Hm_. When do I start." Gray answered, before passing out from blood loss.

* * *

**Oh. My. Damn. It's about to get real! I'M HAPPY NO ONE GOT RAPED OR KILLED! *cheers happily* **

**Gray had a terrible past and now I feel bad for him. Lyon is a freaking jerk! Hope you enjoy the chapter, it came early, which I know you don't mind. The next chapter should be up Thursday or Friday... Depending on when I start writing it. Other then that... Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting and to those who pm'ed me. I loved reading your messages, they made me laugh. TaTa my lovely devils.**

**-Shadowcat out .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. I have a new story out with Akumu no Tenshi now! It's RoyxEd. If you want to read that go to the profile:**

**Shadowcat203 Akumu no Tenshi.**

**it's there. Other then that, lets get this ball rolling! *begins to eat popcorn***

* * *

_"Gray." The raven looked up at Natsu's bloody face, as the teen stared down at him (barely able to see). Both sat on the cold floor, as if the only people left alive in the world were them._

_"What?" He retorted. Natsu smirked._

_"If you help me break out of prison and find the person who put me in here... I'll help you find this Lyon guy. Deal?" Gray smirked at Natsu's statement. He nodded, before pushing away from the pinknette, and wiping away the remaining tears._

_"Hm. When do I start." Gray answered, before passing out from blood loss._

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_~10:05 am~_**

***A week after the bathroom altercation and deal***

Natsu stared absentmindedly at the strawberry blonde as he laid lifelessly in the bed. He wanted to kill the guys that did this to his friend! The suffocating air lingered in the infirmary, his fists clenching in anger. If only they hadn't targeted Loke, he wouldn't be fighting to stay alive right now! The lion man has only been in the recovery room for a week now, but he was still in critical condition. Footsteps echoed into the room, but he ignored them. Natsu had to make sure Loke was okay first!

"How did this happen?" Natsu glanced down at Makarov's small body, not wanting anything to do with the old geezer. They stood in silence, each indulging in their own thoughts. The pinkette turned to walk away, coming to abrupt halt when the sound of a continuous buzzing erupted loudly into the room. Makarov ran to the button located on the wall near the elevator, smashing the glass, before pressing it for immediate assistant. Natsu gawked at the metal door, daring himself to turn around and face the adversity head on. His heart began pumping fast, as he turned to examine Loke's heart monitor from a distance...

...He _wasn't_ breathing anymore.

"NO!"

_Ba-bump_

"LOKE, NO!"

_Ba-bump_

"NOOOOOOO!" Natsu ran towards the general direction of the bed, feeling an arm wrap forcefully around his waist. Doctors bombarded the room, ripping open Loke's shirt to pump his chest. Natsu kicked frantically, cursing as his childhood friend laid motionless in the bed! Tears swelled up in his eyes, and he couldn't deal with this, and he knew if Loke dies... It's technically his fault. To make matters worse, how could he be able to look Lucy in the eyes and tell her about her brother?!**[1] **He promised to protect him, and he said the same about Natsu. The grip around Natsu's waist tightened as a nurse pumped oxygen into Loke's body to no avail. He was all Natsu had in here! The only one that was able to keep him fully sane, 'cause Gray sure as hell couldn't. He was too discombobulated in the mind with his own personal issues. Gray wasn't his friend either, he was just another violent inmate that managed to find his way into his life. Yeah, they hugged and made a deal, but that was strategy. Natsu wants out and if Gray can help him, what options do he have, but to pretend to care about him? Natsu owes him for saving his ass, but if Loke dies...his attempt would have been for nothing! Natsu elbowed the doctor in the face, hearing a groan erupt into the air. His eyes were transfixed on Loke. Not wanting to tear away for a second because, he was afraid that if he did... Loke would be gone when he looked back.

"Someone get me a defibrillator, quickly!" A doctor exclaimed, causing a nurse to swiftly run out the double doors. Natsu's feet scuffed the floor, as he tried desperately to stop the doctor from yanking him away.

"Loke! Hang in there!" He fought back, stumbling to the floor as the first shock pumped Loke's chest.

"Clear!" Loke's body jumped, then slumped against the mattress. His hand laid limp over the railing as a nurse continued to pump oxygen into his body.

"Try again." The doctor nodded, rubbing the defibrillator's pads together.

"Clear!" Loke's body jumped, then slumped against the mattress. Two hands grabbed Natsu, as he squirmed to evade the doctor's attempts to take him out the room.

"Clear!" Natsu rolled over, gawking at Erza as she lunged out to grab him. A blue haired man stood beside her, holding tissue against his nose. He pushed her, struggling to regain his footing but fell when she grabbed his ankle. His eyes closed.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

Natsu opened his eyes as the nurse pulled the oxygen mask away from the strawberry blonde's face, while another delicately placed the white bedsheets over him.

...Loke _was_ dead.

Erza covered her mouth as Natsu rose from the floor and convulsed in front of her. His body shook uncontrollably and he needed to be escorted out of the infirmary immediately! Natsu whipped around charging towards the old geezer before forcefully pulling the man towards him by his collar.

"He was doing fine until you fucking showed up!" Erza grabbed her taser, but Makarov ordered her not to shoot him with it.

"Natsu...I'm-"

"You bastard! If you hadn't showed your damn face... Loke w-" Erza placed her hand on his shoulder, drawing the enraged teen's attention towards her.

"No one caused this...his injuries were too severe-"

"Shut the hell up!" He yanked his shoulder away from her grasp. "You always give me advice, and claim you want to help. Let me help you out!-" he turned to meet her bewildered gaze. "-stay the fuck out of my life and stop trying to help me, you only seem to make things worse!" He stormed off, as Erza covered her mouth sadly. She shook her head, because she knew that he needed her help, and she refused to abandon him.

"Erza." Makarov announced suddenly, clasping his hands against the small his back as she looked down at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't you ever give up on that boy." She saluted and exited the room. Poor kid... _He's been through enough already._

* * *

_**~12:00 pm/noon~**_

The food sat untouched on Natsu's tray... His mind drifting off as memories emerged from the back of his mind. He propped his elbow up nonchalantly on the table, and rested his chin in his palm. Lucy hated when he did that, but since she wasn't here, he did what the hell he wanted too. Natsu was officially vulnerable (that's how he felt), and knowing that Loke was never coming back... That shit really devastated him.

"_Dragneeeeeeeeeeeeel._" The teen groaned as Screech flopped down in the seat adjacent to him. The cafeteria roared with laughter and conversation, but the pinkette was cantankerous at the moment. The green haired man looked at the boy. "What's the matter k-" Natsu glared at him, eyes red with anger, when the man who tried to rape him a week ago appeared in the distance.

"I'll be right. Back." He pushed his chair back, rolling his orange jumpsuit sleeve up. His temple throbbed, sending an excruciating pain throughout his body. He was surely about to fuck this man up. "Hey! You!" The brunette glanced over his shoulder watching as the teen stormed in his direction, eyes ablaze with determination. A determination that could kill him if anything went wrong. The brunette smiled, and walked towards him.

"Hey pretty boy. So you came back... Glad that you realized your mis-" his sentence was cut short as Natsu swung with all his might, landing a bone crushing jab to the man's jaw. Gray leaned against the wall on the other side of the cafeteria, smirking in amusement. The man stumbled back, wiping away the blood from the corner of his bottom lip.

"DDAAAAAAMMN!-"

"You little, prick!" He hollered.

"Fight 'em, Rage!" Natsu gawked at the man. So this was Rage... The one Brick and his crew were so terrified of. The most feared inmate in this prison and Natsu just punched the shit outta him. Natsu blinked as a blank expressed emerged upon his face. He gulped as Rage began to take off his t-shirt.

_Oh shit!_

"You just fucked up, kid!" Everyone in the cafeteria watched intently as Rage charged towards Natsu, landing a jut busting hit to his stomach. He throw up blood, dodging a left hook, but left his stomach open. Rage slammed his foot against Natsu's abdomen, knocking the boy to the dirty floor. Men everywhere shouted as Natsu rolled to avoid being stepped on. Guards ran into the room, trying to reach the fight to no avail. The 19 year old stumbled to his feet, punching Rage in the nose before dodging an upper cut. This fight seemed like David vs Goliath! This man was buff as shit, and tall! A hand landed on Natsu's shoulder abruptly and pulled him backwards. The teen collapsed to the floor, while watching Rage get electrocuted. Narrowed eyes met concerned ones, when Erza glanced over her shoulder to check on the kid. Gray just watched in anger. He folded his arms across his chest, still lolling against the plain wall.

"Such a naïve, brat." He murmured to himself.

"I told you don't help me!-" Natsu yelled. Glaring daggers into Erza if he could.

"I'm not helping you... Just following orders." She retorted nonchalantly and it took Natsu aback. "Everyone Lunch is over! Get back to work!" Every man groaned in the room.

"Get moving damn it!" Elfman ordered, clicking a bullet in place. Rage gave Natsu a side glare.

"Get up Natsu." Erza ordered. He struggled to gain his equilibrium, realizing that a large gash decorated his side.

That conniving bastard! But when did he even pull out a knife? Natsu pondered. Erza stretched out her hand, offering to tend to his wound. Natsu hated this woman, but he accepted her offer. She wrapped her arm around her his waist as his deadweight fell upon her. She led the way, occasionally checking on the teen to see if he was okay. Natsu felt drowsy and his face paled by the seconds.

"Hang in there, Natsu." Onxy eyes widened with incredulity.

_**"Loke! Hang in there!"**_

He shook his head of the heart wrenching thought, smiling lightly as Mirajane came into his eyesight.

"Oh dear! What happened?!" She exclaimed, ordering Erza to lay the pinkette on the table.

"Pretty boy here, got in a fight with Rage." Mirajane, shook her head in disappointment grabbing a needle and thread. Red stained his orange jumpsuit, but Natsu didn't worry about that. The main priority on his mind right now was escaping this prison before Rage killed him! Natsu was strong, but he knew Rage would and could snap him in half without any effort needed. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes with tenacity, as Mirajane inserted the needle and began stitching the wound close.

"AAAAAAAAAH! NOT TOO DAMN HARD!" The boy ordered, causing Erza to smack his forehead.

"Stop moving or she'll hit a main artery." Erza stated as she held him still.

* * *

Gray watched after Rage, chuckling to himself as the man held his nose. Gray had his share of Natsu's fists and those suckers aren't a joke. The raven turned when his name was called, noticing Juvia as she sat along the wall. His mind always played this sick joke on him, but he loved playing along with it.

"Hey, Gray-Sama, Juvia miss you so much!" She trotted towards him as the raven scoffed at her playfully, and sat down on the ground.

"I missed you too, Juvia." The transparent girl hugged his waist and smiled.

"Juvia, will always love Gray-Sama no matter what. Even though Gray-Sama caused Juvia to get shot." He sighed in annoyance. He hated that she always brought that up whenever they talked.

_Juvia watched is astonishment as Gray and Lyon wrestled for the gun. After giving Lyon a second chance, the raven found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Even though Gray knew Lyon was a conniving bastard, he trusted the albino and allowed him to step back into his life as a friend. That soon changed when Juvia was introduced to Gray's rival. The albino knew that she loved Gray, but he wanted to be with the girl... So he took matters into his own hands. He slept with Gray once again to lure him away from the girl. However, this time he "confessed" his love to raven, and admitted that he only treated Gray like shit to show him how much he cared. _

_"Juvia run!" Gray yelled, shoving the albino as he lunged for the gun. Lyon grabbed for the weapon, aiming it directly at Gray's forehead, while the latter tried desperately to push the barrel of the weapon in a different direction. _

_"Die, Gray!"_

_"NOOOOOO!" The water girl yelled, running to Gray's rescue as Lyon pulled the trigger. _

_**BANG!**_

_Dark blue eyes widened in incredulity as the bullet pierced Juvia's heart. At the last second, Gray managed to shove the gun away from him, but there Juvia stood. Blood erupting from her mouth as she collapsed to the ground. Lyon retreated, but Gray stayed by the girl's side until she took her last breath._

"I should've let him shoot me." Gray spoke as Juvia gawked at him.

"No, Gray-Sama! You did the right thing... And Juvia is happy that you are alive." He glanced over at the girl, meeting a genuine smile.

"I love you... Like a sister." She chuckled before wrapping her arm around his toned forearm.

"Yeah, Juvia knows." And like that she disappeared in thin air. He rose from the ground and turned to see Natsu there. His stitches showed proudly as the raven, stared at him.

"Who were you talking too... Juvia?" He glared, at the teen before scoffing at him.

"Why do you care?" Gray retorted.

"How can you talk to her?"

"Why are you so annoying?" Gray countered.

"Because, Loke died today you, jackass!" The raven gawked at Natsu as his shook violently. Gray folded his arms across his chest, refusing to touch Natsu as the boy cried. Tears poured down his cheeks and Gray watched patiently, which pissed Natsu off even more. He hated how the raven just watched as he cried his eyes out without offering to help him. Natsu rubbed his eyes with the back of his forearm, blocking his view of Gray for a split second. Finally gaining back his composure he removed his forearm only to gawk at Gray as the raven slammed his slightly chapped lips against his. Natsu was _astonished!_

_Bewildered!..._

_Baffled!..._

_Perplexed!_

Gray (who felt Natsu's pain) wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist, pulling the boy closer as his lips danced along Natsu's still ones. His mind went blank, and he couldn't fathom/ comprehend anything at the moment. Slowly, after a long debate with himself...Natsu moved his lips hesitantly, tasting Gray. The teen moaned, allowing Gray to slip his tongue inside his mouth, swirling around inside the boy's wet cavern. Gray was so fucked up in the mind. He hated seeing Natsu cry (it reminded him too much of himself), and the only way he could shut the idiot up was to kiss him... Right? Gray placed his hands on Natsu's rosy cheeks, pulling him closer as Natsu gripped his waist with tenacity.

And there in the distance stood a very transparent... Loke and Juvia.

"I think Gray-Sama looks cute with that boy." She announced, nudging the strawberry blonde in his side. Loke glanced over at her, smiling lightly.

"Natsu's such a fool."

* * *

**[1] I wanted Loke to be related to Lucy is this story, so I could have a reason as to why Loke's death had such an effect on Natsu.**

** So sad. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do whatever you see fit. TaTa my lovely Devils.**

**-Shadowcat203 out ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *crys* I...I...can't...just read the...the...ch...apter *walks away crying***

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not mine at **ALL**. I only own this plot right here.

* * *

_And there in the distance stood a very transparent... Loke and Juvia._

_"I think Gray-Sama looks cute with that boy." She announced, nudging the strawberry blonde in his side. Loke glanced over at her, smiling lightly._

_"Natsu's such a fool."_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**~12:30 pm~**_

"Mmmm!... Gray!" Natsu moaned out as said Gray's lips attacked the sensitive part of his neck. The teen's hands hooked against the small of the man's back. Onyx eyes met mysterious blue when the raven decided to rest his lips. Gray caressed the boy's cheek, staring intently at his slightly open mouth just thinking; thinking if this was the right thing to do. Natsu watched as his leaned forward connecting their lips once more. Gray had smooth lips, and in the week that he's been here, he learned the do's and don't's of prison. A hand slithered down his torso struggling to enter into his pants, but Natsu didn't mind. He licked the man's lips entering into his wet cavern to fight for dominance and unfortunately he was loosing. Then it hit him...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Natsu had a **GIRLFRIEND!**

His eyes shot open as he shoved the raven away, panting for breath as he glared at the other. Gray couldn't believe that the moment was over, lightly touching his swollen lips as Natsu's anger emerged into the light.

"What the hell was that for you, sick bastard?!" He roughly wiped away the taste of Gray, hating him as each second progressed. He slipped his arms back into the sleeves of his jumpsuit (thanks to Gray) pushing pass the raven as he walked out to the fields. Then he felt a jolt go through his body. Natsu glanced over his shoulder eying Gray as the raven narrowed his eyes.

"Natsu...I was trying to... Help-"

"If you want to help... Don't you ever do that again!" He yanked his hand from Gray's grasp and walked off. "And by the way... I HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" Gray scoffed at the teen grabbing his pickax and hauled it on his shoulder, as he returned to creating this stupid train track. The hot sun beamed down on the men as they worked. Natsu slung the ax down, picking it only to repeat the tiring act. Sweat made the boy's body glisten as he occasionally wiped away the water. He hated being here and wanted to go home. He missed making love to Lucy like there was no tomorrow and being in prison wasn't the same. A man wouldn't be able to please him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to try it out. He shivered a the thought, groaning when Screech came and stood next to him.

"_Dragneeeeeel_, that shit was crazy kid! You just walked right up to Rage and just-" he dropped his pickax and made a punching motion in the air. The people near by laughed at him, but abruptly returned to the task at hand. Natsu shook his head, smiling as Screech continued his unnecessary rant. "You know, Rage always gets his revenge." Screech stated a little too close to the teen's face, but his voice was stern, and Natsu knew he was serious.

"I know that now." He answered.

"Good." The green haired man returned to his work, pulling large rocks out the way as Natsu pondered to himself.

"Hey, Screech." The medium sized male turned to meet his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Yes, cutie?" He inquired playfully, and Natsu once again mentally threw up.

"Why do they call you, Screech?" A wry smirk curled up the older man's lips, and after that... Natsu wished that he'd never asked.

"They call me Screech because, once these men shove their dicks in my ass, screeching all you gonna hear, baby!" Natsu gawked at him. So that noise that he heard last night were...

He shivered at the thought and abruptly returned to his work, noting to never ask him any more questions.

"Damn it's hot!" Natsu announced, causing a few men to laugh at his outburst.

"Hey pretty boy! That's a nice vocabulary you go there!-"

"Maybe you and I should get to know each other better in my cell block, pretty boy!-"

"I'll teach you some language you ain't never heard come from a man! Aye Screech give pretty boy an example!" The man adjacent to his right exclaimed. Onyx eyes shot in the green haired man's direction as he got on all four as rocked as his someone was ramming into his anus.

"Ahhhh!...ummmm!... YES! AH.. RIGHT...RIGHT THERE! I'm taken it all! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Natsu cringed as the other men laughed around him.

"Maybe you can learn once we hit the showers?"

"I'm not interested." The pinkette answered nonchalantly, eliciting the man to grab his wrist. He clenched his jaw, watching the man as he analyzed what his options were. His side throbbed in excruciating pain as he pulled his arm high into the air. He bit back moans and the man noticed it.

"Cry you little bitch!-"

"Look at pretty boy, he's a tough one.-"

"He'll break soon."

"Leave him alone... He's my bitch." Everyone whipped their heads to the right, staring absentmindedly at Brick. "Austin, you should know not to touch my property." Natsu was released, before Brick so rudely grabbed his hand and pulled the boy to his side. "You about to have the best time of your life." He hissed into the boy's ear, injecting Natsu with a douce of a clear liquid into his side. He eyed Brick, shaking his head as everything began to swirl around. Brick escorted Natsu to the guards, holding him with his arm wrapped around his waist.

"Brick! Where do you think you and Dragneel are going?!" Cana inquired, as her hand touched the baton at her side. "Work is not over!" Natsu felt high as hell, and he had no choice but to lean against the man dependently.

"Dragneel, got kinda lightheaded and I was going to take him to the infirmary." He forced a fake smile, as Cana examined him.

"Fine, but be back out here in less then 15 minutes-" He started to walked towards the prison "-And no funny shit either. Take him straight to the infirmary!" Brick nodded and walked away with Natsu.

* * *

_The world went dark then came back into the light as Natsu laid on the cold floor. The ceiling refused to stop spinning and Natsu felt so nauseous and the chilling breeze that violently attacked his body didn't help at all. Natsu felt lifeless, like his soul was no longer inside his body..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Then that's when he felt Brick enter inside him._

_Gray had noticed the bald man take Natsu inside the prison, but he couldn't just leave since Sheriff Dreyar was barking at him for not working fast enough. The raven ran towards the entrance, ramming the door as he quickened his pace. His eyes frantically moved from left to right as he tried desperately to find Natsu! _

_"Damn it! NATSU!" He called. The raven froze as if something very distance called out for help. "NATSU!" Juvia appeared and placed her hand delicately on his shoulder._

_"Calm down, Gray-Sama." He looked at her in shock, walking ahead as the ghost followed closely behind him._

_"You know where he is?" He pleaded, whipping around to look into Juvia's eyes. She sighed._

_"Yes, Juvia knows where Natsu-"_

_"WHERE IS HE?!" He retorted, eliciting the girl to yelp._

_"He's in the bathroom near the cafeteria! Gray-Sama-" the raven bolted down the hall. "-don't go." She called after him. _

_He skidded around the corner, hearing the screams that only Natsu could have! Gray felt his heart being tugged out his chest, as Natsu's cries for help grew more intense!_

_"No...NO...NO HE'S NOT!-" Gray yelled as he ran up to the door, turning the knob to find that the door was locked. _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He banged on the door, listening to Natsu's cries. _

_"Open the fucking door!" Brick laughed, grunting as the continued to rape the teen._

_"Ah, Gray-Sama... So you're the one trying to steal my fuck away from me." Gray rammed the door, as Natsu whimpered to himself. _

_"NATSU, I'm gonna get you out okay?!" He kicked the door repeatedly until the hinges broke, lunging out at Brick as the man gawked at him. Natsu crawled to safety, gasping for breath as Gray viscously attacked Brick. The teen convulsed, groaning while the world continued to spin._

_"Natsu." He looked up and smiled at Loke, when his friend crotched down in front of him. He stroked the pinkette's hair wishing that he could take the pain away. _

_"I should've saved you, when I had the chance." Loke abruptly stated, watching Natsu continue to cry._

_"It's not...your...fault. I deserved...this-"_

_"-Shut up!" Loke narrowed his eyes once Gray stepped out the bathroom, blood smeared all over him._

_"H-He can't hurt you anyone." Gray announced, picking up Natsu as he glared at the raven._

_"You always help me!" He pushed him away, eliciting a surprised physiognomy from his cell mate. "If you wanted to help, you would've came sooner!" Loke tried to smack the back of Natsu's head, but all it did was go right through him. _

_"You are really stupid." Gray announced rising to his feet as Natsu struggled to get up. "I don't know why I even bother helping you sometimes!"_

_"Gray-"_

_"Why don't you understand that the only reason, why I help your sorry ass is to stop these sick bastards from hurting you! I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Gray panted for breath as the pinkette gawked at him._

_"Gr...Gray-"_

_"I didn't want you to experience what they did to me." He clenched his fists. "Do you know what its like to be raped every night. Ten men taking turns to ram into your ass, until you go numb! I couldn't live with myself if they did that to you!" Natsu stared absentmindedly at the raven as all the new information seeped in. "You're an idiot!" He hissed, walking away from Natsu as he laid helplessly on the floor, only stopping the glance over his shoulder. "-And Makarov put you in my cell for a damn reason. If he and Erza didn't care about your dumbass, you'd be getting raped each night!" And with that Gray disappeared around the corner, leaving Natsu to wallow in his own self pity._

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open as Gray arched an eyebrow. He laid in a hospital bed, taking in his surroundings.

"Wh...what happened?" Gray smirked.

"You passed out from dehydration." He blinked his eyes several times, cringing as the IV pumped water into his body. He stared at Gray watching the raven read a small book, occasionally sneaking glances at Natsu, until he noticed the latter was staring back. "What?" He inquired before laughing at the boy's confused face.

"So Brick didn't rape me?" Gray laughed.

"You must've hit your head or something when you fell. Brick has been locked in his cell all day." Natsu sighed as he finally decided to relax.

"I guess it was just a dream, then-"

"Wait! You have dreams about you getting raped?" Natsu flushed as Gray continued to laugh. "Get some rest okay... I'll check on you later." He rose and excused himself from the plain room, meeting Juvia's angry glare.

"Why did Gray-Sama lie to Natsu-Kun?" He sighed before walking down the desolate corridor to go back outside.

"I did it to protect him okay-"

"Juvia thinks that Gray-Sama made a terrible decision! Natsu will eventually find out that what happened wasn't a dream!" She pouted, watching as Gray glared at her.

"Well, that'll never happen because, Brick's dead and no one knows but me, you, and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LOKE**!

His eyes widened in incredulity.

* * *

**Don't hurt me! This was my friend's idea... I didn't want to do it! **

**I feel so bad for Natsu, and I apologize to the Natsu fans.**

***hides behind a flipped over table* **

**I wonder if Gray will tell Natsu the truth... Should he tell him the truth? Will Loke tell him? Since Brick is dead... What will happen when his crew founds out? What happened to Happy? Am I the only one to noticed that he hasn't had an appearance since chapter 2? Lol so many questions! Find out in the next chapter on Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday? Whenever I start writing. Hope u enjoyed the story despite what just happened. Do whatever you see fit, and I promise the next chapter will be better. Might have to change the rating to M. *cough cough wink wink* **

**Hahahahahaha just kidding or am I? **

**TaTa my lovely devils.**

**Shadowcat out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't know what to say at the moment... A lot is on my mind and I can't really think of anything to say. **

**Did I say that already? See! Lol let's get on with the story! *stitches lips close***

**Disclaimer:** I no own Fairy Tail or its characters, just this plot.

* * *

_"Well, that'll never happen because, Brick's dead and no one knows but me, you, and..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_LOKE!_

_His eyes widened in incredulity._

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**~7;13am~**_

"Hit the showers, you fuck ups smell like shit!" Elfman exclaimed, watching as the men ran towards the prison, except for Gray. He strolled, eyes transfixed on something that only he could see. Elfman scoffed at the fool, and walked after the other prisoners. The raven rubbed his arm nervously before collapsing to the ground. Elfman turned abruptly on his heel, running towards Gray as the raven laid helplessly on the hard Earth.

"Gray! You okay?!" He exclaimed, helping the man to his feet. Gary's eyes were droopy, and he groaned every 10 seconds, spitting up blood as Elfman gawked at him. "Damn it! Lets get you to the infirmary." He swiftly escorted the raven there, unknowingly falling into Gray's trap. The raven lolled his face against Elfman's hard chest, slithering his left hand slowly down to the man's utility belt. Faking a medical problem was his specialty, which explains all the times he didn't have to do work!

"Officer Elfman? What happened?" Mirajane inquired of her younger brother, watching the man lay poor Gray in a bed. With his eyes closed, he skillfully snacked the keys from their binds, sneaking it behind his back.

"He fainted then began to throw up blood, Mira. I don't know what happened."

"I...I'm fine...really, just...let me go please?" Gray begged desperately.

"Gray, you sure?"

"Y-yeah." The two officers shared suspicious looks, before allowing him to leave.

"Go to the showers, Gray." The raven slouched as he walked, knowing that his plan was working so smoothly. Upon reaching the showers, Gray had already stripped and stalked into his favorite shower (three showers down from the window on the right). The warm water pelted his body, while he scrubbed his body and closed his eyes.

_Gray was shoved against the wall, groaning as his attacker, whipped his body around and fondled him. He flushed, before trying desperately to yell for the man to stop. _

_"Don't try to fight it, Gray." His eyes widened in incredulity, staring directly into Lyon's mischievous smile._

_"Leave me alo-" the albino slammed his lips against the latter's, pinning his hands against the wall. Gray tried desperately to fight back Lyon, falling subconsciously into his hold. _

Mysterious blue eyes shot open, as he panted for breath whipping around to find that he was the only one in the shower. His right hand held his body up as he leaned forward, letting the water pelt his back. Lyon had such a hold on Gray! And he couldn't shake that bastard off for nothing!

"I'm just glad that tonight's the big break." He murmured, looking at the barred window down from him.

* * *

**_~11:45pm~_**

Natsu stared absentmindedly at the bottom of Gray's bunk bed, arms folded delicately behind his head. After being admitted into the infirmary they refused to let him leave until after 24 hours, which he thought was complete bullshit. They had visitor day yesterday, and of course Lucy didn't show up, but Laxus sure as hell did!

"_Natsu, how you feeling? Did they molest you yet?" Laxus announced as he walked into the infirmary, watching the pinkette glare at him. Natsu despised the dirty blonde, and wanted him dead more then anything. _

_"Fuck you." He retorted, watching Laxus laugh unnecessarily. Grabbing a seat next to the hospital bed, he examined the 19 year old's body before laughing yet again._

_"Prison is not a place for a guy like you-"_

_"You're right, it's fit for murders like you!" He countered, watching Laxus gasp sarcastically, while placing his right hand on his heart._

_"I'm no murder remember... You're the one who pulled the trigger." He smirked as Natsu glared at him, full of rage._

_"You set me up-"_

_"Did I, or did you set yourself up?" He retorted, watching intently as Natsu scoffed at his question. "They found you guilty, not me-"_

_"You lied under oath, to make it look like I was the bad guy."_

_"They say the truth will set you free, and right now that orange jumpsuit isn't helping prove your freedom." Laxus rose from the wooden chair, excusing himself from Natsu's presence. Upon stopping at the entrance, he glanced over his shoulder to look at his friend one last time. "If you ever manage to get up...you know where to find me." And with that, he left._

It took all of Natsu's strength not to attack the idiot then, but when he gets out there's no holding back. Gray dropped from his bunk onto the floor, swirling on his heels to face Natsu.

"Get up, we're leaving." Natsu nodded, climbing off the hard table, and followed Gray. The raven broke the latch on the cell block, sliding it open as pitch black nothingness began to surround them even more. They creeped down the narrow hallway, occasionally halting whenever they heard the guards.

"Do you think this'll work?" Natsu whispered, startling Gray as he turned the corner. The main corridor's lights stayed on, however they were dim and quite faulty.

"Hopefully. I have the key to unlock the gate...so-" Natsu slammed his palm against Gray's mouth, shoving him against the wall in a crouching formation when he saw a light approaching.

"Mira, I'm telling you... Brick hasn't been seen all day! Not after I told him to take Dragneel to the infirmary." Natsu's eyes widened in incredulity and Gray knew he'd screwed up big time! Onyx eyes met dark blue, but the meeting was killed when Cana spotted them!

"Sound the alarm!" Mirajane exclaimed, gasping for breath as Gray grabbed her arm, pulling her back against his front. Natsu gawked at the raven, running towards him in shock!

"What the hell are you doing?! We aren't killing her!" Natsu gripped his hair with tenacity as Gray latched ahold of Mirajane's firearm. Shots were fired. Natsu ducked as Gray, stumbled back taking a painful hit to his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth, and shut his right eye to keep from crying out, then briskly turned to run for the exit.

"Come on, PINKY!" Natsu nodded, stumbling to his feet as the siren went off. Nothing but dim lighting guided them down the desolate corridor, as the officers chased after them. Blood dripped profusely from Gray's wound, staining the white floors, while also leaving behind an accurate trail. Natsu skidded around the corner, turning to see Gray's right arm flail limply at his side. He bit back moans, tossing Natsu the key as he whipped around abruptly and fired rounds with his left hand. Natsu knew the bullet struck a nerve and Gray's arm was nothing but a hindrance to him now. "HURRY THE FUCK UP AND OPEN THE DOOR, PINKY!" The raven dodged a few bullets, shooting at the officers as Natsu shook frantically.

_Come on Natsu, open the damn door!_ He mused about himself, before hearing the wonderful sound of the lock snapping. The pinkette pushed the door open, beckoning for Gray to follow and of course he complied! The two criminals ran towards the front gate, but Gray stopped abruptly turning his attention to the west!

"Pinky, into the woods!" Natsu skidded to a halt running after Gray, as fires continued to erupt into the air. The lights on top of the prison began to shine upon them, and the snipers repeatedly fired shot after shot. Natsu stumbled, touching the grass as he ran for his life. Gray held his right arm against his body as a way to detain the dead limb. Jumping over a small fence, Gray lost his footing, and tumbled down the hill, rolling over onto his back side as Natsu lunged over him.

"Gray!" Natsu turned to help the raven up, watching as he gritted his teeth. They could hear the screaming of the chasing officers, and Natsu had to act fast! The raven groaned, clutching his right arm as Natsu picked him up bridal style. A quickening wind began to stir as suddenly a helicopter came into their view above them.

"Natsu...leave me here, and you keep going." Gray pleaded, watching as Natsu ran uneasily, but he tried desperately to keep his equilibrium. Gray knew that he was holding the pinkette back. The 19 year old shook his head, refusing to abandon Gray since they managed to make it this far.

"Shut up! We can do th- FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Natsu tripped, falling into the woods and the two idiots tumbled. Natsu fell into the river, while Gray laid lifelessly against the bay, but fortunately they managed to fall into the woods. Natsu swam to shore, his Fairy Tail prison jumpsuit was soaked from head to toe. Gray groaned, rolling over as he gasped for breath. The helicopter flew past them, failing to realize the mistake. It was dark as shit, and the only thing that gave the two light...came from the moon. Natsu propped the raven up on his shoulder, pulling Gray's pocket knife out. With one swift motion, the teen ripped his sleeve, folding it repeatedly, until he managed to get a good thick cloth.

"Natsu what the hell are you d-" he shoved the cloth inside the raven's mouth, opening the blade before him. Gray's eyes widened with incredulity.

"This arm in holding you back... You have to get it cut off."

"Mmmmm...hmmm!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Natsu stabbed the dead limb, watching Gray cringed at the pain. Quickly the pinkette sawed away as Gray's arm ripping tendons, muscles, and his pale skin. Natsu wanted to throw up, hearing the flesh tear. Blood spewed, but Natsu kept hacking away despite Gray's groaning protest. The knife hit bone, and Gray's arm was almost completely unattached to his body. The color in Gray's face paled and Natsu knew he needed to finish the task before Gray died from blood loss. Gagging as he worked, Natsu finally managed to cut through the bone, removing his other sleeve to wrap up Gray's open wound. Just below his right shoulder, is where Natsu decided to chop the limb off. He slowly removed the orange cloth from the raven's mouth, watching those dark blue eyes frantically whip from his shoulder to Natsu.

"What...the... FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! YOU CUT MY DAMN ARM OFF!"

"Do you want to fall behind because of your arm? Or do you want to find this, Lyon guy like you claim you do?" Gray scoffed, struggling to rise to his feet, as Natsu rose gracefully.

"A little help please?" Natsu smirked, but complied. Letting the raven rest upon his shoulder, he guided the older man along the side of the river...heading North? Or were they heading South? Gray panted for breath, his chest heaving as the pinkette watched after him. "Thanks...for not leaving...me behind." Gray announced abruptly, eliciting Natsu to gawk at him in astonishment.

"You helped me get this far... The least I could do was repay the favor... Bastard."

"I wouldn't get too excited, they'll come...looking for us...and unfortunately for us...some idiot chopped my...DAMN ARM OFF!" Natsu smirked, watching Gray glare at him from the side.

"You're right handed?" Gray nodded. "Better start learning to use your left." Natsu laughed, pissing Gray off by the seconds.

"Fuck you!" He retorted.

"Whatever. Lets find some shelter and then we'll worry about getting you a new arm later." Natsu pulled Gray closer into his side, limping along the riverbank (due to Gray's deadweight). Now that Gray lost his arm... Was really going to fuck up Natsu's plans. Lets just hope they can survive long enough to clear the teen's name.

* * *

**They finally broke out! Yay! I decided to have Gray's arm cut off, because Natsu has been through a lot and I didn't want to have him get hurt again. (also due to the fact that I didn't want people to think I favored Gray more. Even though he is my favorite character). Hope you enjoyed the chapter, do whatever you see fit. TaTa my little devils.**

**-Shadowcat out .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail isn't mine, if it was...Gray wouldn't wear clothes at all. NEVER! Clothes wouldn't even be in his vocabulary.

**A/N: The next 3 or 4 chapters will be long like this one, and I'm not making any promises, but the rating might have to change soon...so lets get it started. *staples lips closed***

* * *

_"Whatever. Lets find some shelter and then we'll worry about getting you a new arm later." Natsu pulled Gray closer into his side, limping along the riverbank (due to Gray's deadweight). Now that Gray lost his arm... Was really going to fuck up Natsu's plans. Lets just hope they can survive long enough to clear the teen's name. _

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**~6:56am~**_

Natsu woke up due to back pains, finding himself cuddled against Gray, as the raven snored softly. Siting under an oak tree, the pinkette yawned before pulling the raven into his side. Gray has been falling in and out of consciousness since his arm was removed, but Natsu didn't have a choice. If he took him to a doctor, that would expose them and most likely cause unwanted attention. Natsu just wanted to lay low until they managed to reach Era, California (where Laxus moved after high school). So far he'd say they've went about 30 miles away from the prison (which is located on the outskirts Fiore, Ohio). The teen pondered on the incident earlier that day... _Brick took him to the infirmary? So could it be a possibility that he actually was raped? _

Today's schedule seemed like any other: walk, hide, eat, walk, sleep, eat, eat, eat... Natsu loves food! It would've been better if they stayed locked up for life, at least they all got three meals a today, even if majority of it tasted like shit. A bird chirped a soft song in the distance, as Natsu squirmed slowly to break free from Gray's hold. The idiot would get his arm back... He didn't have to get that upset, Natsu was doing him a favor (also with a hint of payback involved). Standing upright, the teen gazed up at the yellow monochromatic sky, taking in the smell of nature and all his surrounds. Gray laid slouched against the trunk of the tree and to be honest, Natsu actually thought he looked really cute like that..._WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Picking Gray up and hauling the man on his back, Natsu made a hastily start up the river, following the water as he watched out for any creatures.

Twigs constantly fell victim to his feet, and the only source of music came from the birds. Natsu grabbed Gray's butt tighter, trying desperately to keep the sleeping raven up on his back, and having him blow his cool breath in his face and neck wasn't really helping out at all! It just made his eyes water, and elicited a small burning sensation in his crotch... And Natsu sure as hell didn't like that! The river flowed gracefully down the stream, trickling down rocks that bombarded them abruptly, and then there was Natsu who groaned and struggled to hold the raven... And he damn sure wasn't as graceful as the river adjacent to him.

Maybe Gray was right, he was an idiot for cutting his limb off, but eventually it would've been done either way... Better late then never and in this case: earlier. Natsu chuckled inwardly at the pun, whipping his head left and right to check his surroundings. He wanted to leave not a single trail of evidence, that's why he took Gray's arm and brought it with them. They'd probably burn it later, when he managed to find an abandoned home, that could still be inhabited.

Oak trees stood tall and boldly around the two criminals, but the only thing on Natsu's mind was finding a place to stay, a prosthetic engineer, and some damn food!

"A boy's gotta eat." He mused to himself, eliciting Gray to chuckle lightly. Natsu eyed the raven as mysterious blue met onyx. "I see you finally woke up, bastard." Natsu turned his attention back to what was in front of them, listening to Gray as he groaned softly.

"That's a nice way to greet someone who just woke up. I love the fact that you're grabbing my ass...very sexy-" the pinkette dropped the raven, whipping around abruptly to gawk at him in disgust. Gray laughed as Natsu's eyes resembled the size of large china plates, while his mouth was agape and touching the ground. Pointing at Gray with his outstretched index finger, Natsu whipped around to analyze his surroundings yet again.

"I-I...that's-" he blushed. Watching as Gray skillfully rose to his feet (which he noted not to help the bastard up anymore), and stalked towards him. Natsu was flabbergasted and most importantly embarrassed that something so crude and unnecessary, made him feel so good inside.

"You should watch where you rest your hands. Next time I'll have to charge you." Gray led the way, taking Natsu aback. The 19 year old fell in step with Gray as he walked ahead. Natsu wasn't sure if Gray was back to his senses or if he ever had any sense to begin with. Lolling against an oak tree, the raven heaved for breath, narrowing his eyes once Natsu reached him. He hated that kid at the moment, and if he ever got an arm back would be up to him (because he sure as hell needed two fists to beat the fuck outta Lyon)! Those blue eyes seemed to burn into Natsu's skull, but he evaded them and refused to embrace Gray's hatred at the moment.

"Maybe... We should bathe, I really need this wound cleaned." Gray announced abruptly, drawing his attention to the stream of water to their left. Natsu groaned. He had to do everything! Nodding assuringly, the teen discarded his orange and sleeveless jumpsuit, standing before the raven who stared absentmindedly to the East. Skinny dipping with Gray... Out in Nature... Oh. My. Damn. Natsu latched onto the buttons on the front of Gray's suit, snapping each one open, as those blue eyes turned and watched intently.

The sleeves faltered then slithered down the raven's slightly broad shoulders. One sleeve fell faster then the other. Pulling the jumpsuit down to his ankles, Natsu watched Gray abandon his clothes right in front of him. Both males stood in the woods, with boxers being the only thing on at the moment... Then the raven clarified that it was okay, by stripping and revealing a very naked Gray to the boy! Natsu gawked at how toned and gorgeous the man's body was (despite his fairly large penis, that Natsu wasn't staring at). He blinked several times before discarding his own boxers, and walked towards the river, while Gray slowly made his way in.

"Here." Natsu tossed the raven a cloth that he stole from jail, along with a bar of soap, forgetting that he only had one hand... Now they only had one bar of soap. Natsu groaned, swimming towards Gray who lounged against the riverbank patiently. The warm water elicited Natsu to sigh in relief, while Gray just watched.

"Aren't you going to help me wash... I'm not left handed _remember_." Natsu rolled his eyes nonchalantly, scrubbing the man's toned pectoral muscle, while Gray carded the boy's shaggy hair to keep himself occupied.

"Stop that." Natsu ordered calmly, only to cause the man to smirk.

"Does it bother you?" He retorted.

"No it doesn't... It's just that-" The raven coiled his index and thumb around the boy's chin, lifting his head to get a better view of his flushed face.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Scared?"

"No."

"...it's just what?" He questioned, letting his concern be known to the world. The pinkette shook his head no, rubbing down Gray's left arm whenever the man released his chin. The current quickened just a little, eliciting Natsu's friend down below to flail in the water, then it happened...

.

.

.

.

.

His penis suddenly touched _**Gray's**_!

Natsu gawked at the older man, watching his eyes frantically dart away as a blush emerged upon both their cheeks.

"Well, that was...ummm...unexpected." Natsu nodded, continuing his task, only to be stopped whenever Gray skillfully evaded his defenses and connected their lips. Natsu gawked at the raven, feeling a cool hand wrap around the small of his back. Knowing that they were naked made the situation worse, and Natsu sure as hell didn't like it! He shoved the raven away, watching Gray touch his lips yet again.

"Don't kiss me, dammit! I have a FUCKING _**GIRLFRIEND**_!" Natsu glared at Gray, swimming to the other side of the river while the raven just watched. Now safely away from the older man, Natsu began to wash, eying the other as he slithered up the bank. Gray wasn't as handicapped as Natsu'd thought and wondered, if this was just an excuse for him to be lazy. Natsu pondered to himself, scrubbing down his body with soap and water. Swimming to shore, where Gray waited to be clothed, Natsu scoffed at Gray as he pulled himself at the water. The teen grabbed his boxers, clothing himself as a very annoyed Gray watched intently.

"Aren't you going to help me?!" Natsu glanced over his shoulder, while pulling up his jumpsuit.

"Why?"

"I only have one arm, thanks to you!" He retorted, eliciting the pinkette's temple to throb painfully.

"I SAID WE WOULD GET YOU A NEW ONE, DROOPY EYES!" Gray scoffed at that, grabbing his boxers with his left hand and slowly struggled to get them on. Once dressed, the teen then went to Gray's aid. The two stalked up stream, Natsu glancing occasionally at Gray, who talked to Juvia... At least he had company. Natsu never saw the girl, but he knew she was real. Loke was the same way, but the only time his friend appeared before him were when he felt pain or neared death... So was Juvia liked that? Does Gray always feel pain? Or is Gray near death?

"Natsu." This elicited the kid to jump, turning his attention to Gray, who arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Look over there." Gray pointed Northwest, and Natsu's eyes immediately followed, falling upon a cabin...in the woods. This would have to do if they wanted to hide out. Natsu quickened his pace, approaching the cabin to find a young woman and her child, sitting on the front porch.

"_Shit_!" Natsu hissed under his breath, watching as the red head approached him. Gray was a few yards away, taking his precious time to get there.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." The girl's outstretched hand grabbed Natsu's right as she began to shake his.

"I-I'm Natsu... And this is Gray." Natsu stated nonchalantly once Gray stood adjacent to him.

"Oh dear! What happened to your arm?!" She covered her mouth, watching the raven narrow his eyes.

"An idiot happened." Natsu nudged him in the side abruptly, as the girl examined his wound.

"Who ever did this, sure as hell did a terrible job. They didn't even have the decency to stitch the wound close. But luckily for you, my dad makes prosthetics for a living. Come! I'll let you meet him!" Rachel grabbed Gray's wrist, forcing him to follow behind her while Natsu stalked towards the cabin slowly.

"Yeah, this was an amateur move, right here." The old man stated as he examined Gray's arm, ordering the raven to hop on the bed. He was an old, chubby guy, with long gray hair that stopped at the middle of his back, and Natsu didn't understand why though. "Rachel, go get my lucky needle and thread."

"Hai." She bowed, running to fetch what her father longed, and that's when Santa (that's not his name) turned to stare at Natsu.

"You did this, didn't you?" He inquired. The lamp light sat adjacent to the old man, while Gray laid on his backside, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Natsu scoffed at the man, the wooden floorboards creaking under his feet as he shifted his weight nervously. "You could've killed him, ya know?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, while Gray just stared at the ceiling as if he couldn't hear their conversation.

"He's not dead-" Natsu assured the man.

"But he would've been." He retorted nonchalantly. "Why did you take his arm o-"

"I took it off so we wouldn't get caught...I didn't want to draw any attention to ourselves... Because-"

"You two a escapees, I know. A lot of them come stay with us all the time. We board escapees from Fairy Tail Prison here, so that couldn't be your accuse! As soon as you saw Rachel, you should've retreated, but instead you came in so why... Did you cut his arm off?" Natsu mentally freaked as the man analyzed him... _Could he be read that easily?!_

"I-"

"-Father, here's the needle and thread that you asked for." The cabin floor creaked as Rachel ran into the room, placing the objects delicately into her father's hands. Natsu ceased the opportunity, leaving behind Gray to deal with that ignorant ass man! Gray couldn't fathom what to do... Did Natsu remove his arm for another reason that he's not telling him about?

"Gray lets stitch you up, and in about a week, you'll have a new arm." He nodded to show that he understood, then stared absentmindedly at the ceiling yet again, perplexed by Natsu on so many levels.

* * *

_**~8:13pm~ **_

Natsu glanced over his shoulder and stared at Gray, as he swayed back and forth, walking towards him. "Pinky... You have some explaining to do!" Gray exclaimed at the bottom of the tree trunk, gazing upward at Natsu who ignored the older man. "Natsu!"

"Why should I explain anything to you, liar!" This took Gray aback, and Natsu knew this. If he'd known about Brick, he wouldn't have came with Gray... But it was too late to turn back because, officer Cana and deputy Mirajane had spotted them. He folded his arms across his chest, exhaling aloud so that the raven could sense his frustration.

"Look...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...I just...I wasn't fast enough to save you." Gray admitted honestly, drawing those onyx eyes in his general direction. Natsu jumped from the branch, standing before his cell mate as the raven shifted his weight on both legs nervously.

"Tell me what happened?" Natsu ordered, narrowing his eyes as Gray smirked.

"I truly don't know. I saw Brick take you inside the jail, and I tried to go after him, but Makarov forced me to stay and work. Luckily Juvia knew where you were, but I-"

"You lied to me! My ass virginity is gone!-"

"You prob-"

"-And thanks to you, I'm probably on the most wanted list!" Natsu exclaimed while grabbing his hair with tenacity. The wind slowly began to stir.

"But you c-"

"-Laxus is all the way across the country and I have to find him! You only have one arm! Loke's dead! Lucy isn't talking to me, and when she finds about her brother, she's going to-" his eyes frantically darted all around him, his breathing quickened until it reached the point of hyperventilation.

"NATSU!" He jumped. Startled by Gray who arched an eyebrow at him. "It's my fault, I should've tried harder... I should've... Loke-"

"Loke? You can see Loke?" Gray's smirk widened.

"I see dead people." He said playfully. "That was a badass movie-"

"Dammit Gray!"

"Yeah, I can see Loke...Juvia, and Ur so far. I bet there's more though."

"How can you?" Gray shrugged.

"It's just the ones I'm emotionally attached too." He made an advance towards Natsu, walking the latter as he tried to comprehend the new information.

"B-but how are you emotionally attached to... Loke?" The raven caressed the boy's cheek, watching them turn a light pink hue.

"Because, you care so much about him." Gray leaned forward, and Natsu actually wanted to taste Gray on his lips this time. Natsu waited...and waited...and waited, until...

.

.

.

.

Gray swiftly coiled his left hand around to the back of Natsu's head, before slamming his forehead abruptly against the teen's. Natsu hollowed in agony, stumbling backwards to the ground, as Gray's anger finally surfaced.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CUT MY ARM OFF YOU, LITTLE PRICK?! YOU COULD'VE JUST TAKEN THE BULLET OUT BUT, NOOOOOOOOOO... YOU HAD TO BE MISTER BADASS! I COULD'VE DIED!" Gray closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly as Natsu gawked at him. "Look... We have to work together now, whether you want to or not. So from here on out, we're partners in crime... Now, explain to me why I'm missing my FUCKING ARM?!" Natsu yelped.

"It's a long story." Gray dropped to the ground, crushing a few twigs under his ass, while he crossed his legs Indian style. Nastu was flabbergasted, while Gray was determined.

"That's okay... We have all the time in the world." Natsu sighed, accepting his defeat.

"…Fine."

* * *

**I want to thank MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster for the ideas that you gave me. I appreciate it, and hope that this chapter is worth your liking. I ALSO HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY! **

**Question: If I managed to add lemon in this story... How would you feel? Should they stay like they are? Or should they become more then just friends, and right now they aren't really that yet. But there has been some progress and will be more! **

**I've decided to start...REVIEWS:**

**Blackened Ice:**

_His arm... got cut... off. MY BABY'S ARM GOT CUT OFF. why the whole arm though_

_**Yes, sadly it was taken off, but not the whole thing. Just below the shoulder. Thankfully he's getting a new one! **_

**AsDarknessSpreads:**

_*frantically running around like a headless chicken* gray's arm! gray's arm!_

_GRAY'S ARM! YOU CUT OF HIS ARM! THAT TO RIGHT ONE! when you get shot, you go_

_to the fucking doctor! don't cut arms! gray's arm! a limp arm was a hindrance_

_and no arm was not?! and natsu suffered MORE?! than gray?! you kidding me?!_

_gray's arM! gray's awesome hot sexy arm! why?! gray's arm! gray's arm!_

_**Everything about Gray is sexy. I honestly don't know what was going through Natsu's head when he decided to cut it off... But have no fears! Gray'll be getting a new sexy arm! Your review made me laugh.**_

**darkhuntressxir**

_damn..arm cutting ..._

_**I said the same thing while I wrote chapter 7.**_

**PianoNL**

_OK...that was unexpected of Natsu who FRIGGING CUT GRAY'S ARM OFF!_

_Anyways...loved this chap but I liked 2 and 3 better (i think) but I ain't_

_trying to be offensive. DX I don't even think you favored Gray, I think you_

_were evil and then I pictured of my dead kit for some reason...-_-._

_**I'm very evil *laughs mischievously* nah, I can't be evil I'm too nice for that... In person lol. It's okay, I think chapters 2 and 5 are the best so far. I take constructive criticism so no worries, it's all good! **_

**TaTa my lovely devils**

**-Shadowcat is out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail.

**A/N: LEMON! THERE WILL BE A LEMON COMING VERY SOON! *nosebleed* Who's the uke? Who's the seme? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL IT ARRIVES! IT MIGHT JUST SHOW UP ANYTIME, SO BE ON YOUR TOES! IT'S OFFICIAL! A LEMON IS COMING! A LEMON IS COMING! Okay since that's out of the way... Please enjoy the chapter *jumps off bridge***

* * *

_"It's a long story." Gray dropped to the ground, crushing a few twigs under his ass, while he crossed his legs Indian style. Nastu was flabbergasted, while Gray was determined._

_"That's okay... We have all the time in the world." Natsu sighed, accepting his defeat._

_"…Fine."_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**~8:25pm~**_

"...I freaked out...lost my composure seeing your arm limp like that. So I did the first thing my mind could conjure up on the spot, and I thought it was best." Gray's eyebrow twitched as Natsu refused to acknowledge his glare. The moonlight beamed down on the two as Gray shook his head in disbelief. Natsu watched the raven rise to his feet, not saying a word to the teen once he departed from his presence.

"Gray!" The man ignored him, rubbing his shoulder when the pain finally set in. What if he never got an arm? All of this would just be Natsu's fault. The pinkette sat on the ground watching Gray's broad shoulders sway perfectly along with his back... And Natsu just hoped Gray would allow him to see tomorrow.

* * *

_***5 days till new arm***_

_**~9:03am~**_

"Wake up, Natsu-Kun." The teen groaned as Rachel opened the curtain, allowing the bright rays of sunlight to fall upon him. Birds chirped and the smell of brewing coffee lingered into his room, while Rachel tried desperately to get Natsu up. "Natsu-Kun wake up darling... We have to go find you guys some new clothes." He groaned yet again, rubbing his half lidded eyes whenever Rachel decided to sit on the edge of the bed. The raven lolled against the door, rubbing his right shoulder as he watched over Natsu.

"W-We're going into town?" Rachel nodded, beckoning the pinkette to follow her into the kitchen to eat breakfast. And of course Natsu would comply! The pinkette rolled over, placing his feet firmly on the wooden floor, and rose slowly to follow Rachel into the kitchen. As the teen passed the raven, a jolt went through his body, and he knew it could only be Gray. Natsu glanced over his shoulder, looking into Gray's pleading eyes.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure we stay safe." This took Natsu aback! His eyes analyzed Gray's... worrying where did all his anger vanish too?

"B-but your arm-"

"We're in this together... Whether we want to or not." Natsu nodded, removing his hand from the older man's, walking into the kitchen to eat the plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon that sat before him. Natsu toyed with his bacon whenever the old man sat at the small wooden table, sipping his black coffee, with occasional glances in the teen's general direction.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, kid...I should've handled the situation better." The man abruptly announced, eliciting an astonished physiognomy from Natsu. "I'm Cole... You've met my daughter Rachel, and this little guy-" he carded the little boy's hair ( the one that they saw playing outside yesterday). "-This is William." Natsu nodded his head, taking a smile bite out of his pancake. The sun kept shining through the open window, hitting the glass pitcher perfectly, but no one seemed to mind.

"He's Natsu." Gray announced, catching everyone off guard as he sat down adjacent to the kid. Cole nodded his head, excusing himself from the table... But something about the man bothered Natsu. He ate silently, tasting the delicious bacon and fluffy pancakes (better then that prison shit). Rachel turned on the small television located next to the counter, turning the channel to the news, abruptly after the picture emerged from darkness. Gray sipped a cup of coffee, watching intently as a younger version of Mirajane appeared before them.

_"Good morning Fiore, Ohio! I'm Lisanna Strauss with breaking news!" The young girl flipped her hair, smiling innocently into the camera before shuffling the papers in her hands. "Two inmates have escaped from the Fairy Tail County Prison... Inmates are deemed armed and dangerous. More details on the incident at 5 o'clock Eastern standard time." _

Rachel frantically shuffled the remote in her hands, turning the tv off once Gray rose abruptly from the table.

"Do you think it's safe if we enter into town?" Rachel nodded, but the guilt in her eyes said otherwise. The red head briskly cleaned the table off, refusing to embrace Natsu's concerned gaze while, Gray made his way to the bedroom.

"Gray-Sama!" Rachel exclaimed, drawing his attention abruptly. "My father wishes to see you in his officer. Go down the hall, last door on the left." It bothered the 19 year old that these two seemed to favor Gray a lot, but he guessed that was due to the fact that he only had one arm. Natsu grasped his plate in both hands, discarding it in the sink where, Rachel stood gazing intently out the window. He couldn't fathom what to say to her, because the girl was very beautiful. Her shoulder length red hair waved graciously, while her figure (coke bottle shaped) could send any man running. Though it was pretty obvious that she had feelings for Gray, anyone could see how she threw herself at him... Except for Gray. Natsu wondered why he wasn't turned on by the girl, but then it hit him... _Gray was gay?! _All the times he talked about Lyon. The few occasions of him kissing Natsu. But mainly the fact the he always talked about Lyon... Which also perplexed Natsu. The pinkette sighed, retreating to his room to find Gray doing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..._**push ups!**_

"What...the-GRAY!" Natsu yelled as the raven scooped him up...with two hands, spinning the teen around as he kicked frantically and demanded to be put down. Natsu gawked at the man's broad smile, still disoriented by the twirling ceiling. Gray dropped Natsu on the bed, pinning his hands down and began to straddle his legs.

"Noticed anything different?" Natsu gulped, gazing up into Gray's blue eyes, and slowly let a blush emerge upon his face.

"Is that your...new arm?" Gray shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, laying his forehead against the latter's.

"I don't know... Cole said I get a new arm in a week. I guess this is just a temporary replacement." He held his hand up, turning it around to examine the limb. Natsu was astonished! Why the fuck was it a metal arm?! The sun made the iron glisten as Gray pinned Natsu's left hand back down on the bed, who watched the older man smirk. "He called it... Au-to...mail?" **[1]** Natsu arched an eyebrow at that, watching Gray's smirk widened.

"What the fuck kinda name is that?!"

"Apparently it came from Resembol, Alabama." He retorted calmly, nuzzling his chin into the nape of Natsu's neck. The teen groaned, then tensed as Gray lightly kissed his cheek. "At least I have an arm, right?" The raven's hair faltered in the small breeze that came from the open window adjacent to the bed.

_Yes, it's official...Gray is gay. _Natsu mused.

"Gray-Sama! Natsu-Kun! It's time to head into town!" The raven's smirk faded as he rose from his position, helping the teen off the bed so the fun of shopping could begin!

* * *

"What the hell?" Gray exclaimed under his breath, while the three walked around the mall buying new clothes for the two escapees.

"Gray! Lets go to Hot Topic!" Rachel exclaimed abruptly, before she grasped the raven's wrist with tenacity, pulling him towards the mysterious store, and there standing alone was a very disturbed Natsu. He sighed, following behind the two shortly after. "That looks so sexy on you!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands together frantically as Gray arched an eyebrow, thinking otherwise. Natsu froze mid step, taking in the scene before him. The raven stood still, wearing dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his cute butt, and revealed his fairly large package that Natsu wasn't staring at. A red t-shirt that embraced his pecs, muscles, and torso, toning them perfectly. Black, grey, and white sneakers, along with a chain that hooked to the side of his pants. He always wore a black neck sized doggie collar around his neck, that made him look even more mysterious then he already did.

"Natsu-Kun, what do you think?" Mysterious blue met onyx, analyzing his composure intently, as Rachel inquired of the teen.

"H-he... Looks-" he blushed, watching Gray arch as eyebrow, while carding his hair with his metal digits. Gray did in fact look sexy, but Natsu had too much pride to admit something like that. "-its okay." Rachel pouted softly, before paying for the clothes. The raven made a start to the exit, coming to a halt whenever Mirajane and Elfman walked in their general direction. He conjured up an idea as quickly as he could, grabbing Natsu by the arm, and slammed his lips against his. Rachel watched from a far, hatred boiling inside her body. Mirajane smiled as they made out in front of the store, not knowing the true identity of the two lovers. Gray slithered his tongue into the teen's mouth, pinning his body against the glass window.

"Gay freaks." Elfman mumbled, earning a jab to the side by his sister.

"Don't be _rude_." She hissed, while walking pass them.

"At least I'm a real man." He stated after her. Gray pulled away, drawing a long string of saliva from Natsu's tongue that connected with his. Both panted for breath, wanting more from the other until Rachel stormed towards them, and snatched Gray away.

"Gray-Sama! Lets go find some more clothes." She took him with her, leaving Natsu discombobulated in the distance, as he watched after Gray. He groaned, falling in step with the two. The mall became crowded within hours and by the time they finished shopping... Gray had 20 new outfits, 10 new pairs of shoes, 20 new pairs of socks, 30 pairs of boxers, and a new pierced ear and earring. While Natsu only had 5 new outfits, 2 new pairs of shoes, 9 pairs of socks, and 10 pairs of boxers. _Rachel was a sweet girl, but damn it! Gray wasn't really that important! _Natsu declared in his minds.

"Maybe we should celebrate." Gray stated, while the three walked down the desolate sidewalk on 5th street. The peachy hue of the sky, settled the mood and elicited a more calm atmosphere to fall upon them.

"Why would we celebrate?" Natsu inquired, eying Gray slightly, while Rachel nuzzled into his side.

"Because, _Natsu-Kun-_" Gray teased, eliciting Rachel to giggle inwardly. "-I have the use of both my arms now... Even if this isn't the official one." He said while, showing off the metal limb. "-We're free, and the least we could do is treat Rachel, here to a few drinks."

"But we don't have any money." Natsu retorted.

"You might not...but Gray Fullbuster does." He smirked once Natsu's cheeks turned a pink hue. Before the 19 year old could protest, he found himself entering an underground club. Strobe lights flickered frantically, corresponding with the blaring music! He'd lost sight of Gray in the suffocating crowd, as they violently bumped into the pinkette with their provocative dancing. After trudging through the crowd, Natsu stumbled into a bar stool, catching Gray's attention. "Where the hell did you go?" Gray inquired, handing Natsu a drink.

"I don't know... You tell me." He countered, taking a sip of the intoxicating concoction. Gray beckoned the latter to sit in the seat next to him and of course the pinkette complied. The raven sipped from his straw, glancing over his shoulder to analyze his surroundings. "Where's Rachel?" Natsu inquired after sipping the strawberry drink.

"She left with some blonde... I'm kinda glad though." He answered honestly, carding his black hair while turning to meet Natsu yet again.

"Should you be drinking? I mean... Aren't you mentally unstable?" Gray choked on his drink, laughing abruptly as Natsu gawked at him.

"I'm only unstable when I make myself unstable. I do what the hell I want." Gray sipped from the black straw, smiling broadly. The music selection changed and Gray decided it was time to show Natsu his moves. "Do you wanna dance?" This took Natsu aback once the older male, stretched out his right hand. "You have to loosen up a little bit, stop being so serious. We'll find that Laxus guy." He then gave, Natsu a genuine smile.

"...Fine." Gray accepted his hand, guiding the latter towards the dance floor. Resting his hand on Natsu's hip, as the raven smirked at the feel, before twirling the pinkette around. They looked at each other, gracefully dancing together, but Gray of course was the lead.

"Have you ever danced before?" Gray inquired, letting Natsu pull away from him, only to yank him back into his warm embrace. The teen shook his head no, twirling around Gray, as he closed his eyes.

"Do you think, we'll ever get caught?" Natsu asked honestly, watching the man's right eyebrow arch in concern.

"I try not to think of the negative. All we have to do is get out of Ohio, and maybe we won't have to worry about that anymore." He smiled yet again.

"Whatever." Natsu announced nonchalantly, resting his head on Gray's pectoral muscle, as they continued to dance.

The two moved to the music, becoming one with the other. Gray began to grind against the pinkette's backside, resting his hands on Natsu's hips as the teen rotated them seductively. He applied pressure to his thrust, forcing the 19 year old to pop his hips, as the space between them disappeared slowly. Twirling his partner again, Gray cupped the small of Natsu's back, leading the teen to higher heights as he finally decided to relax and enjoy himself in the raven's presence. The intoxicating strobe lights and music prolonged the evenings event, making Natsu wish the night would never end.

"We...We should be getting back to the cabin." Gray announced abruptly in the teen's ear, when he pulled him close. Natsu nodded to show that he understood, but only problem was...

.

.

.

.

.

..._Where was __**Rachel**__?_

* * *

_**~10:43pm~**_

A very intoxicated Rachel groaned, as Gray carried her bridal style into the warm cabin. Cole sat in the recliner, holding William who was laid peacefully in a deep slumber. He narrowed his eyes as the two gentlemen plus his daughter, came into his sudden view. The man was hurt let alone angered by the fact that his daughter was too drunk to even stand on her own. "Gray, take Rachel to her room, please." Gray complied, disappearing behind the sharp corner. "Natsu... Do you really think that it's appropriate for you two men to take advantage of my daughter?" This took Natsu aback. "She's drunk, and it's obviously you men did some things to her." The pinkette clenched his jaw and fists with brute force, refusing to let this old geezer get to him.

"Rachel is fine... We would never do anything to h-"

"I don't trust you at all, and further more I surely don't want you around her alone."

_You don't have to worry about that... She doesn't even like me. _Natsu mused under his breath, tensing as Cole rose from his seat, laying William down before approaching him. Onyx met hazel, before Cole leaned forward to whisper in his ear abruptly.

"You touch my daughter... And I'll personally see to it, that Gray dies in a terrible accident, while you get sent right back to Fairy Tail." Natsu gawked at the beige wall on the other side of the room, gulping once the man moved away from his face.

"Cole, I laid her down in the bed." Gray stated, as he entered the room, causing the man smile, and clasp his hands against the small of his back.

"Good, I'll take William to bed... You two have a great night." He retrieved his grandson and left the room, leaving Gray to deal with a very cantankerous Natsu.

"Gray, we leave first thing in the morning." Natsu stated (and he didn't care if the raven questioned his decision), turning abruptly on his heels before leaving his confused cell mate behind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, that's pretty much all that happened today. Awesome dance scene! *blushes* **

**[1] Automail doesn't belong to me. I just had to do it! lol, perfect opportunity! I don't know if I want to make that Gray's official arm. It's a temporary limb. What do you think? Should he keep the automail, and make it his new limb?**

**Other then that... A LEMON IS COMING! A LEMON IS COMING! *nosebleeds and faints* **

**REVIEWS: **

**Blackened Ice:**

_Once again another awesome chapter... *falls to the ground twitching*_

_(whisper) the most sexy arm... gone_

_*jumps back up* alright just a minor setback, he will have a new sexy arm in_

_no time and I will keep the cut off one hahahahahahaha_

_WAIT THIS IS TO FOLLOW UP MY REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 8 I WANT GRAY TO BE UKE!_

_FOLOW UP FOR MY REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 8 (wow, I've been forgetting a lot lately)_

_Since Gray has sooooo many mental problems, it only makes sense that he should_

_have another break down and need Natsu there. And he was the uke when he and_

_Lyon did it so maybe he doesn't know how to be seme_

_**Loved the idea! All of your reviews were hilarious! Yes you can have his old limb, just hide it from the cops. You have inspired me to make the most amazing LEMON EVER! *smiles broadly***_

**darkhuntressxir:**

_man gray still angry about his arm..._

_**He isn't upset now lol. But I would be upset if someone could've killed me, when they decide to make a stupid decision. **_

**GirlsRule2013:**

_Well Natsu might die soonn. Any way. Please do a lemon._

_**Well... Natsu lived! *Yay* I won't be torturing them for a while. YES! YES I WILL DO A LEMON! *faints***_

**AsDarknessSpreads:**

_*still running around likeep a headless chicken* aaaa! he cud have died! died_

_died died! aaaa! what have you done natsu! his sexiness might have died! aaaa!_

_hope he gets a new one soon..._

_o_O_

_dat sounds wrong and gory on so many levels. new arm... *shudders*_

_p.s. the new arm should be sexier than d last one :-P_

_**I would've cried if his sexiness died and then I'd kill Natsu. But Gray with automail? Is that sexy enough or do I need to make it more sexy? I laughed at your review.**_

**Crystalangel554:**

_NATSU WHY DID YOU CUT HIS ARM OFF?! HE NEEDS THAT! And i really thought they_

_were gonna kiss again! :p And as for the question, I don't really mind lemon._

_I hope they become more than just friends! And that Laxus get send to jail or_

_something! _

_Rachel and her dad is so nice! Helping criminal is a dangerous thing but they_

_did it anyway! X3 And i can't wait for Gray's new arm! I hope it's as good as_

_the old one!_

_**That's what I was saying! NATSU WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Do you still think Rachel and her dad are good people? Hmmmm? As for Laxus, I want him to go to jail, or hell. Which ever comes first.**_

_**Ps: I love making it seem like they would kiss and then kill the moment... You can never predict it.**_

**YaoixJoe 3:**

_Yeah, it would be cool if you could add some lemon between Natsu and Gray, and_

_become more than friends _ Because Lucy has already screwed around with Laxus_

_anyway, so Natsu probably won't trust her any more :3_

_**It would be cool to make a lemon... And I agree, Natsu should stop trying to resist Gray, because Lucy cheated on him, and she doesn't deserve his love. If only he would understand that -_-**_

**TaTa my lovely Devils**

**-Shadowcat out ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY AT ALL! It's just a little "THANK YOU" present to all my readers (even the ones who don't review, favor, or follow my story... I know you're there. Santa and the Easter Bunny told me already). **

**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER, THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TOO. The next REAL chapter will be up sometime Saturday or Sunday, so check around those days.**

**IT'S OFFICIAL THE RATING HAS NOW BEEN CHANGED TO M! LEMONS FOR EVERYONE! *tosses lemons in air***

**ONCE AGAIN THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT. Thanks...you guys :) I find it really amazing that with only 10 chapters, this story will pass Locked In's reviews which took 18 chapters for me to get 60. And people still love to read it! You don't know how much I thank you all. This means a lot to me to know that you guys take the time out of your day to read my amateur writing (If only my teacher could show more appreciation for my essays like you all do for my stories). SO HERE'S MY GIFT TO YOU, FOR BEING SO AWESOME! *covers mouth with hands***

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi (which should've been obviously). Don't like Don't read. LEMON! Vivid description ;) hehehehehehe...Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**~2:34pm~**_

Natsu leaned dependently against the metal phone booth, his right arm resting upon the top, as the dial tone erupted into his ear. Gray on the other hand sat on the hot, cement curb, waiting patiently for the pinkette to finish his little "necessity" as he so rudely stated. Onyx eyes closed with tenacity, as Natsu wondered why it was such an encumbrance for him to reach his girlfriend of 3 years. He was in prison for a month, broke out in order to clear his name and redeem himself to her... To show, Lucy that the same, Natsu Dragneel that she fell madly in love with was still here! He'd always been there just forced away, whenever Laxus committed the ultimate sin that devastated, what little friendship they had from the very beginning. His digits fumbled repeatedly while trying to grasp the phone into his quaking hand, as he dialed the blonde's number yet again. A small breeze blew through his hair, when Natsu glanced over his shoulder to find Gray smiling out at the horizon. With his new and improved arm (his old one, which was restored), he seemed happy again, like his world was complete, yet it still seemed to lack something important. Natsu lightly smacked his head against the metal box, sighing in frustration before he decided to just give up all together. As the pinkette started to place the phone back on the dial, a small angelic voice cooed through the earpiece.

"Hello?" His eyes widened in incredulity, when he snatched the phone back to his ear, letting the gust of relaxation fall upon him. Which he accepted with a warm embrace.

"H-Hey Lucy... Missed me?" There was silenced. A silenced so thick, not even a knife could protrude the surface. The 19 year old listened as Lucy's voice shook nervously, while she fought to maintain her composure. And it baffled him. It crushed his heart to hear the love of his life cry, and he knew he'd caused those tears to fall from her pretty brown eyes.

"N-Natsu-" she sniffled. "-Oh my God! I'm so happy to hear your voice again!" He smiled at that, nodding his head slowly as if she could actually see him.

"I'm happy to hear yours too, Lucy... I just want you to know that I love-"

"Natsu." Lucy interrupted, cutting the teen's sentence short with her stern and demanding tone. "I-I need to tell you something very important... and I n...need you to listen...o...okay?" Her voice once again shook, which elicited the pink haired boy to arch an eyebrow at her, but he decided to comply.

"Sure." She sighed. He glanced over his shoulder to analyze his surroundings, letting his eyes fall subconsciously on the raven. He faced the pay phone yet again, sighing as nothing but breathing attacked his ear drums... Which seemed to be a very inappropriate time for phone sex. He rolled his eyes nonchalantly, lightly face palming himself as he groaned inwardly.

"Lucy, baby is everything alri-"

"Laxus-and-I-had-sex!" She yelped at the end of the sentence. The same sentence that crushed Natsu's heart into so many pieces. It hurt. Devastated the teen, to hear that the one person he hated the most took advantage of his situation, and used the one he loved to betray him. Sobs echoed on the phone, as Lucy pleaded to Natsu of her innocence, but he sure as hell wasn't buying that bullshit! Still stunned by this adversity, he stared absentmindedly at the brick building before him, wondering why in the hell did he leave prison? He left for two reasons that motivated him daily:

_1. To beat the fuck outta Laxus for getting him sent to prison._

_2. To show Lucy that he was innocent from the very beginning._

Now hearing that she cheated on him with... Laxus! Left him wondering if escaping was actually worth it all.

"Natsu, I'm-"

"Don't start with that bullshit." He stated nonchalantly, clenching the phone into his hand as a swarm of emotions drowned him in a sea of hatred and despair. Natsu basically wasted his time getting shot at, breaking out of prison, and living with an old geezer, his annoying grandson, and obsessive daughter for NO DAMN REASON! Rubbing his throbbing temple, the pinkette hung up the phone, turning to see that Gray had finally rose from his seating position and decided to come to his aid.

"Everything alright between you and miss _girlie friend?_" Gray teased, earning a heart stopping glare from the latter. He clenched his jaw, watching those mysterious blue eyes look over him as he stood there. Frozen. Afraid that if he'd took another step, he'd fall over the edge and die inside. Gray just watched as those onyx eyes filled with tears, swelling up before his very eyes. He'd seen the kid cry before, and it would mortify him if Natsu were to do it again. With his right hand, he cupped Natsu's chin into his flesh, turning the boy so he could see his face. Natsu shook his head loose, clenching his fists with tenacity until his nails drew blood from his palms. Gray coiled his index finger around the teen's chin pulling his face forward, and planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Natsu stared absentmindedly at the West, as Gray pulled his face forward yet again... Lightly kissing his cheek. Onyx met blue, before Gray gracefully pulled Natsu towards himself, crushing his lips passionately against the teen's.

Gray's left hand cupped the small of Natsu's back as the tears fell, shaking throughout his body. The raven was set on stopping those tears. Lips moved against lips, while tongue danced with tongue. Gray moved around inside Natsu's wet cavern, tasting his salty tears as they trickled down his lips. The pinkette let his fingers toy with the raven's hair, as he became distracted by such an amazing man. Gray retreated abruptly, eliciting a smack to erupt into the still air, while wiping away the string of saliva that connected his tongue with Natsu's. Gray smiled. He then placed both his hands firmly on the teen's shoulders (who was only an inch shorter), and analyzed him for a long time. Natsu needed comfort... And Gray intended on giving it to him.

"Listen, Natsu-"

"-Make love to me, Gray." Natsu retorted, watching as the raven's eyes widened in incredulity. A quick blush emerged upon his cheeks, but the stern glare that he gave the raven showed no signs of embarrassment. The wind began to stir, as the two stood alone on the desolate sideway, letting the bright sun beam down on the Earth. Gray had been waiting to hear those very words, but now that they were spoken into existence... _Was it really worth it?_ Could he seriously do this to Natsu and expect things to remain on the level that they're on? He wanted more then just Natsu... He wanted Natsu's heart, so that he could show the world that it belonged to him and only him. To accept the teen, this way was like accepting a stranger into his bed. He didn't want to "_**make love"**_ to Natsu, just because, and risk pouring out all of his feelings for the teen, only to be just another fuck to him. Gray wanted more then that, and he would be damned to hell if he accepted anything less from Natsu. It would only mean something if Natsu wanted it just as bad as Gray did, and the raven refused to be a rebound, all because the pinkette fell short.

"No." He stated sternly, carding Natsu's hair to avoid staring into his eyes. Once again the teen was astonished. _Gray denying him? _He'd never thought the raven would ever deny sleeping with him, and even under the circumstances now... It seemed to be the perfect opportunity! It just hurt Natsu inside to be rejected to Gray, lied on by Laxus, and betrayed by Lucy. Complete devastation! Natsu shoved Gray away, evading his concerned gaze by staring absentmindedly at the cement below his feet. They stood waiting, and watching... Watching and waiting, for the perfect opportunity to veer around the corner, and take the two by storm. "...You have to want me, Natsu." Gray stated abruptly, watching as onyx darted up in his general direction. The teen clenched his fists, shaking his head left to right, letting the anger boil inside.

"I...I can't." He admitted, crushing Gray's heart to hear such words. "...I don't know...how to want anyone... Anymore." Tears rolled down his cheeks, eliciting Gray to sigh knowingly. He understood how Natsu felt, but he easily got over his pain of Lyon when he fell for the 19 year old.

"If you try, you can. You can want me, or anyone else in the world. I don't know what she did to you, Natsu-" Gray turned the boy towards him, gripping his shoulders with tenacity. "-But I would do anything to make you mine, however I will not accept your trashy invitation as an excuse to get over her." He captured Natsu's lips in a kiss; a kiss more passionate then the last. The raven ran his cool hands down Natsu's sides as he felt the need...the want... The DESIRE, radiate from the pinkette's body to embrace him as his lover.

Falling in love with Gray, made Natsu feel vulnerable to being hurt again because, he knew that Gray was different from any woman. Physiologically and mentally. He made himself grow up too fast, living day to day in fear of being sexually and physically abused. Gray then went to jail for who knows what?! Killing other inmates to stay alive, only to realize that no one loved him, and the only two people who truly did love the raven were long gone. He was alone. Disturbing his mind with the horrors of prison life. He did what he had to do in order to survive. That's exactly how Natsu felt entering into prison and after the death of Loke, because Gray sure as hell hated him even more after he so kindly chopped his arm off.

Pulling away slowly, the raven stared at the teen, smirking lightly as the pinkette's glazed over eyes filled with lust gaze into his. He'd broken the barrier that Natsu used to restrain himself from loving anyone else... And Natsu knew it'd been done as well.

"Love me, Gray... I need you with me." Reluctantly he complied, leaning towards the boy's left ear.

"...Just let me take control." Gray whispered seductively.

* * *

**_~3:09pm~_**

The raven pulled the pinkette in between his straddled legs, slamming his lips against Natsu's as he climbed on top. Pinning Gray to the bed, Natsu kissed the raven, slithering his tongue into his mouth... tasting him constantly without any reasons to end it. He latched onto the button in front of the older man's shirt, forcefully opening it without any type of consideration, eliciting them the pop, twist, or reluctantly far some to stay intact. The teen sat on the back of his heels, caressing Gray's torso as those mysterious blue eyes watched intently after him.

Beckoning Natsu forward, Gray propped his body up on both of his elbows, letting his sky blue shirt falter from his shoulder, before slithering down the rest of the way. Natsu connected their lips, entwining his fingers with Gray's, and placed them above his head, only to grind against the man's crotch. Gray's breathing quickened, his chest heaving rapidly as Natsu gave him pleasure, thrusting into his crotch, and eliciting the man to moan aloud.

"N...Natsu!" He closed his eyes, coiling his legs around the latter's waist before rolling, so that he topped. Onyx stared absentmindedly at the raven's bare chest, wanting to taste him so badly. Natsu arched his back when Gray attacked the nape of his neck, suckling the flesh while Natsu held on to his lover. Gasping for breath, and moaning out the raven's name. Gray tore Natsu's shirt apart, discarding the time consuming article of clothing, and slowly began to grind against the latter, listening to his whimpers and pants for breath. Slowly he rolled his lower half against the pinkette, receiving a long, sexy, and pleasure-some moan.

"G-Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Natsu cooed into the air, yelping as those long riding thrust became short, frantic ones. His eyes widened, and the acceleration in his heart pumped adrenaline through his veins, as his erection began to form in between his straddled legs. The bed squeaked frantically as the raven quickened his pace, slowly down occasionally to give Natsu a few long, love making thrust that would make him call out Gray's name. The raven licked a long trail down the teen's abdomen, slithering his way back up to suck upon his slowly hardening nipples. Onyx watched, squirming under the older man, as he nipped, and toyed with his sensitive (also now erect) little nubs. He eyed Natsu as his swirled his tongue around the protruding nubs, suckling them extra slowly to watch the boy shiver.

"Ummmmmm, Gray...PLEASE!...PLEASE... Give me MORE!" Natsu exclaimed while arching his back against Gray's front. He smirked, coiling his index and middle around the tent that poke upward in Natsu's pants. "_Mmmmmm_...I-I...need more." Natsu announced, gulping to quench the dryness in his throat, along with an aching need to be dominated by his cell mate.

"How bad? Do you need me?" Gray retorted, letting the huskiness in his voice show how much he'd been aroused by Natsu.

The button on Natsu's pants pop. Onyx eyes slowly rolled back as a cool hand, slithered into his boxers and toyed with his member. Closing his eyes with brute force, Natsu tried desperately to maintain his sanity, panting for breath as Gray's cool hand latch on and wouldn't let go! "_Ugh_! D...Dammit!" Slowly the jeans slithered down his thighs, and then his legs, eliciting a cool breeze to attack him in a vulnerable state. The wet and rough sensation of tongue danced along his inner thighs, as the burning of having his member in Gray's mouth grew to an intense longing! A NEED! DESIRE! He arched his back, trying to angle his lower half in hopes of Gray's muscles brushing up against him.

Slowly discarding the pinkette's boxers, Gray came face to face with Natsu fairly large penis that he'd noticed before, but never like this. He trailed his fingers against the sides, listening to his lover moan out, but Natsu wasn't fully erect yet and he wanted him to be. Stroking the sensitive organ, Gray toyed with Natsu, while the 19 year old dug his fingers into the bed, opening his mouth to scream Gray's name... But nothing arrived. "_Mmm_...YES!...GRAY! SHIT!" Natsu arched up as the raven finally allowed him inside his mouth. Instinctively his hands entwined with Gray's hair, forcing the man down, so he'd engulf more of his dick. Thrusting upward also helped, but Natsu wanted the ultimate pleasure! Nipping the sensitive flesh, Gray toyed with the foreskin eliciting Natsu to pre-ejaculate inside his mouth. The pressure of having hands force him down, brought back memories of Lyon that Gray hadn't really over came yet...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...So he _**snapped**_.

Taking a long and violent suck from Natsu was enough to throw him overboard, so the boy came. Spewing his bittersweet essence all into Gray's accepting mouth. "Aaaaaaaaaah...Gray...This is the best-" the raven forced his hands above his head, pinning Natsu to the bed, as a very naked teen laid before him. Gawking at the older man, Natsu knew Gray had gone into one of his insane modes, that no one knew who to retrieve him from. Those once mysterious blue eyes, were now grey. The raven licked his lips, grinding his hips slowly against Natsu's erection, thrusting a few times here and there. The teen prayed that this one was the calm one; the sane one; the one who would make him want to stay entwined in cum, sweat, limbs, and bedsheets. Three personalities and only 1 Gray. The thrusts into Natsu's crotch slowed even more and he new this had to be calm Gray, but Natsu was wrong as hell! Slamming his lips against the latter's, Gray fumbled with his pants, frantically clawing away at the button and zipper. He wanted Natsu so bad... It would only make since to get it in now, before Natsu decided that he'd had enough!

"G-Gray..._ugh_!...please!... There! FUUUUUCK!" The pinkette tried desperately to squirm under the raven, feeling his flesh digit enter inside his anus, coated with lubricant. Gray examined the boy's body as he rammed his index finger in and out of his anus, holding up his legs to ensure better access. Slowly he forced his middle finger inside to join the party, listening to Natsu's once quiet moans, become twice as loud as before! He gasped, watching Gray slither into the middle of his legs, and smirk. Fully naked and erection, the raven continued to finger fuck Natsu, now making it four digits at work. "Gray...um...ummmmm, _ugh_! Oh..._ugh_! _Nnnngghhh_."

"That's right... Moan for me."

"Gray! Pleeeeeeeease!" The raven leaned forward, hovering just above Natsu's face, while his penis ever so kindly poked at his anus. That wry smirk curled up his lips, and the teen just hoped that he'd go gentle and if he had the option... Just regular old Gray, would be the one loving him right now, but obviously he'd gone into an episode just. Like. That.

"Pleeeeeease, what?" Gray teased, kissing the nape of Natsu's neck, as his erection rubbed against the man's torso.

"Take me... Please! _Mmmmmm_... Fuck ME PLEASE!" The smirk vanished, but soon became replaced by another. Grey eyes met onyx, as they widened when Gray's large cock began to protrude him. He dug his fingers into Gray's back, arching upward, whenever the raven kept pushing in. White blotches of nothingness decorated the teen's vision as Gray kept pushing, with the occasional grunts.

"_Mmmmmmmmm_, Gr...Gray!" He carded the pinkette's hair, laying his forehead against the latter's as his body convulsed around the large intruder down below. Natsu panted for breath, adjusting fairly quickly to the foreign feelings that embraced him in this moment in time. He coiled his legs around the raven's waist, gasping aloud as the raven retreated from him, only to slowly slam back in. "_Ugh_!" Gray smirked, repeating the action slowly, so that kid could adjust properly. Bracing his body up, Gray rolled his hips slamming into Natsu's ass, eliciting a screeching cry to erupt into the vacant home: Gray's home. He moved faster, forcing the teen's ass to engulf his dick quicker and longer then before! Moving in an oscillating motion, the raven mixed his thrust with fast, and slow, occasionally taking a long and slow thrust into Natsu, to show some sympathy, but not much.

"_Ugh_..._Nghh_.. Gray! Gr...Gr...ay...ay...ay...AAAAAYY!" Natsu rocked with the man as he rammed repeatedly into his ass, daring him to cum so early in their "love making". This was Natsu's first time willingly giving himself to another male, and to be honest it felt so damn good! Gray kissed his lips, forcing Natsu back down on the bed, as he continued his mixed thrust. "Gr...Gr...ay...ay...ay...AAAAAYY!" The teen exclaimed while his lover sucked the nape of his neck. Capturing Natsu's lips again, Gray caressed the boy's side, rubbing his thigh during a few rough thrusts. The blinds were closed. Doors locked, so no one could hear Natsu's screams no matter how loud he got... It all belong to Gray Fullbuster.

"_Ugh_!... Natsu!...Oh...MY...DAAAAAAAMN!" Gray grunted, ramming accidentally into Natsu's prostate.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAY!" He came all over the raven's abdomen, almost sending him over the edge, but Gray was a fighter. "_Mmmmmmmm_...Graaaaaaaaaay." Natsu cooed, riding out his orgasm, while taking one of Gray's long and passionate thrust.

"You...have to keep- _ugh_!...going." The raven announced, picking up speed, while bracing himself to ram into Natsu's prostate yet again.

"OH MY GOD!" Natsu arched his back, clawing at the raven's sides as he continued to move in an oscillating motion. He didn't want it to end! He didn't even have the decency to make love under the bedsheets, he thought that since they were the only ones here... _Why in the hell would they need too?! _Calm Gray would've though, as for Gray... Natsu wasn't so sure.

"You...you almost there?" The older man inquired of the latter, letting sweat roll down his body and occasionally pelt Natsu's bare torso. He nodded, swallowing hard, as Gray gave one last long, passionate thrust! And they both came together, crying out the other's name. Gray removed himself, crawling lifelessly out of the bed, and stretched abruptly after. His perky ass made Natsu smile, which of course Gray knew he liked.

"W-where are you going?" Natsu inquired, watching as the raven looked over his shoulder at him, smiling lightly. This was Gray... Plain Gray. His eyes were finally back to their mysterious hue. He sighed.

"I'm about to take a shower." He pointed towards the bathroom door. "Care to join me?" He questioned with a daring smirk. Natsu laughed, placing his feet firmly on the marble floor, before limping slowly towards the bathroom.

_Hell, what's the worse that could happen?_

* * *

**Thanks for your support! Hope you all enjoyed the gift (those who read). Hahahahahahaaha... It has nothing to do with the plot, so technically this lemon right here hasn't happened! So basically Gray and Natsu are still friends/ enemies and Gray still has his automail on, and still needs a new limb! MY LITTLE FANTASY! Once again hoped you enjoyed it! *nosebleeds and dies***

**REVIEWS: **

**Blackened Ice:**

_*holds a katana ti coles neck* (whisper) You touch Gray and you die. Kill Natsu for all I care. But if anyone were to hurt Gray, it will be your head that rolls. *turns around and starts fantasizing about Gray, then turns ti cole* And keep that a daughter away from my Gray *peppy voice while skipping away* BYE!_

_**I lol'ed so much at your review. And I agree... He could kill Natsu all he wanted, just as long as he keeps his nasty hands off of Gray! And Rachel better stay away as well!**_

**SusieLivesInNarnia:**

_Omg! Automail! That's awesome XD Fullmetal Alchemist is an awesome reference to use lol X3 great chapter! Aww poor Natsu and Gray! They're so untrusted! But WHHYYYY_

_**I know! It was the perfect opportunity to bring in Fullmetal Alchemist (another great anime ^.^) As to why they aren't really trusted... You'll find out why in the next chapter.**_

**theabridgedkuriboh:**

_Gah...cut his arm off* dies from the sight of blood*_

_Yay Gray is gonna get a new arm_

_Kyaaa...Dancing* nosebleed* and GEEZ Cole is SERIOUSLY SCARY_

**_Oh No! *tries to revive theabridgedkuriboh* Yes. Yes. He's getting a new arm, automail might not stay with him forever. Another person who enjoyed the dancing! Yay! Old people scare me so... He had to be scary lol._**

**GirlsRule2013:**

_YEAH LEMONS. I CAN'T WAIT. _

_I think either one could be uke. With Grays mental problem he could either breakdown and need Natsu there to dominate him in some way *hint hint wink wink* or gray could go nuts and have to do "something" ( hehe lemon) and Natsu agrees to be uke. Like I said before either could be uke but I'd like Gray to be uke and Natsu seme._

_**Hehehehehehe! Loved the idea, I might use that when they ACTUALLY do it. This chapter is just a fantasy of mine, and it's not real. -_- *cries* I really enjoyed the review, it helped me thank!(think)! Lol.**_

**darkhuntressxir:**

_why did everyone seem to hate natsu so much..._

_**Everyone seems to hate Natsu, because I don't like him. Lol just kidding. I honestly never really noticed that until you mentioned it. *face palms* I need to be nicer to him!**_

**NatsuGrayStingandRogue'sWife:**

_As much as LOVE for Natsu to be seme, I think that Seme!Gray and Uke!Natsu would be best recommended for this story. Also PLEASE! Give Gray a REAL arm not Automail cuz trying to imagine Natsu and Gray making love while Gray has an artificial limb. You should be lucky that I'm not going Crazy on you for cutting the arm off the gorgeous body MY HUSBAND GRAY-SAMA! Anyways...Loving this fic sorry for ranting._

_***hands knife to Natsu* He did it! I didn't cut it off. And yes, he might not be keeping the automail as his official limb. His new arm will be just as real as his old one *cough cough wink wink* I'm glad you're enjoying that story. And no needs to apologize, I take suggestions and constructive criticism... Soooooo no worries, it's all good!**_

**YaoixJoe 3:**

_Awesome chapter, Shadowcat - btw, in the auther's notes section, I freakin love your sense of humour. xD I'm sure jumping off a bridge was great fun xD_

_HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD!?_

_Anywho, great chapter, and I look forward to the next! Good luck! -_

_**Why thank you. I'm afraid of heights, so plummeting to my death wasn't the best idea. Luckily I landed in Grell's bouncy house, that was just floating randomly in the water (cause apparently I wasn't on the "To Die" list yet). And we're totally going out to eat Saturday because, she's really sweet and hilarious! We both love Sebastian, but don't tell him that. Shhhhhhhhhhh.**_

**AsDarknessSpreads:**

_eep ! lemon! hope gray is uke... though it looks Lyc it is gonna be the exact . metal arm? if it can expand/contract/spew fire/stuff like dat, then cool! ooooh yeeeah! bass gray either his bass tools :3 aaand i review to make ppl laugh XD_

_**I'll try to make the OFFICIAL lemon worth everyone's liking. *smirks mischievously* you'll never know what I'll do. Automail most likely will not be his official limb. And I'm glad you make reviews to make ppl laugh... Laughter is the best medicine and I sure as hell needed a lot of it yesterday XD**_

**TaTa my lovely Devils**

**-Shadowcat out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The first lemon for this story was... Oh. My. Damn. 0.0**

**Those who seemed to be depressed that the uke was Natsu, instead of Gray... It's okay, Gray will get his chance to be DOMINATED by Natsu. That lemon will come later on in the story. It too will be like the one in the last chapter... Meaning it WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY. It also will be a gift for the never ending support, and I love to read the reactions that you guys have about lemons. Plus I've done an uke!Gray x Natsu before and it seemed kinda weird, BUT FOR MY READERS I'LL TRY AGAIN! Right after I eat this strawberry cheesecake! *grabs fork and begins eating***

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail does not belong to Shadowcat203 in any way. I just own the plot of this story.

* * *

_"Good, I'll take William to bed... You two have a great night." He retrieved his grandson and left the room, leaving Gray to deal with a very cantankerous Natsu._

_"Gray, we leave first thing in the morning." Natsu stated (and he didn't care if the raven questioned his decision), turning abruptly on his heels before leaving his confused cell mate behind._

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**~8:30pm~**_

"Natsu, wait!" Gray grabbed his arm, pulling Dragneel backwards, before turning the pinkette around. He was astonished the hear that, Natsu wanted to leave, and Gray still hasn't gotten a new arm! Yeah, he has his automail, but:

_1. It's only a temporary limb_

_2. It's heavy as shit!_

_3. Natsu owes him a NEW one anyway_

So if an old man is willing to make him one for free, then dammit! FREE BITCH!

"...There's something about these two that I don't like." Gray arched an eyebrow at his statement, glancing over his shoulder to check his surroundings. Natsu was a college student, going to Alberona University, at which he majored in crimes and investigation. After being sent to prison, his degree was no longer valid, which adds another reason to beat the fuck outta Laxus (he'll keep that one noted). The raven sighed.

"Don't leave just yet, okay? When I get my official arm, then we'll head out. All we need to do is wait 5 more days... Can you do that?" Natsu scoffed at the raven, rolling his eyes before departing to his room. Mysterious blue watched after Natsu, and that's when he decided to walk out under the moonlight. Maybe getting some fresh air would soothe his mind, of the kid and Rachel. He walked towards the front door and pushed the wooden encumbrance, stepping outside into the darkness. They've been living this Cole for 2 days now, and it's pretty much getting them no where. Gray inhaled. Letting the smell of nature fill his lungs, as he gazed upward at the crescent moon. Jamming both hands into his pocket (flesh and metal), he smiled realizing this was the first time in years that he actually enjoyed standing outside at night. The thought elicited a light chuckle to erupt inside his throat.

"Ur always told me that the stars in the sky were angels, watching from the heavens." He mused to himself, gazing up at all the angels above him.

"I bet she's up there watching after you. Huh?" Gray glanced over his shoulder, scoffing at the pinkette as he stalked towards him. Natsu wasn't the outdoors type, he loathed nature because it reminded him too much of Igneel. Being a soldier the man always stayed outside, and he called it his "happy place".The raven laughed, turning his attention abruptly back towards the heavens.

"It's good to be back out in the world. I feel like I fit in again." Natsu closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of pine and oak, abruptly opening them to stare at the stars. Sighing inwardly, the teen folded his arms against his chest and smiled.

"I guess you're right... It's good to be free."

"This reminds me of the day that Mystogan stole my heart." The two men were startled by the angelic voice that cooed behind them, both turning abruptly to meet Rachel's emerald eyes. "He was such a great man." The red head walked towards them, standing in between the two before gazing up at the stars. "If only we'd met under different circumstances." Gray scoffed.

"He never removed his bandages, so how in the hell could you know if he's a great man?" He teased, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the ruffling of the shrubs. "Guy was more of a lunatic then I am." He murmured.

"I saw what he looked like. He trusted me enough to reveal himself, by opening up his heart, Gray-Sama. He blessed me with William, but now he's one of the angels in the sky." The raven's eyes widened in incredulity, his heart stopping all together.

_Mystogan plus Rachel equals William? Mystogan DEAD?!_

"Gray you okay?" Natsu inquired with concern, running to his aid when the raven fell lifelessly to the ground with a loud thump!

"_Gray, get up." His eyes fluttered open, gazing into Mystogan's. The raven smiled, clasping his outstretched hand at which the latter was helped up. "Welcome... I see you've came to claim my soul." Gray arched an eyebrow at that, watching his old prison buddy rest in a seat nonchalantly, while placing his chin delicately in his open palm. Gray smiled._

_"If only you intend on it." The hidden man's eyes lit up._

"Is he going to be okay?!" Rachel inquired, crouching down next to Natsu, who wiped away sweat that emerged from his pours profusely. "Is he hot, Natsu-Kun?"

"No, his body temperature is normal." Those onyx eyes frantically examined the man's body, coming to an abrupt halt in his task. "Tell me more about Mystogan." Rachel's emerald eyes lit up slightly, when she nodded her head.

"4 years ago, a prisoner escaped from Fairy Tail. He was a mysterious guy, always kept himself bandaged up. My father was nice enough to let the man stay, and I fell in love with him." Natsu arched an eyebrow at that, glancing down towards Gray who still laid motionless in his arms.

"But, how?"

"Love has a strange way of connecting two people."

_You got that right._ Natsu mused, watching Rachel rub Gray's leg.

"I am the only one to see him without his bandages on... And Gray reminds me so much of him." Tears swelled up her eyes, as Natsu looked back at the raven. "Mystogan told me he had a friend named Gray, who planned on escaping, and he wanted us to take care of him-"

"As if that were his dying wish." Natsu interrupted, earning a nod from Rachel. "Then explain why your father hates me?!"

_Gray was slammed against the wall, coughing up blood as his old cell mate stood before him._

_"4 years Gray! It took you for years to escape, and what happened to our plan?!" Mystogan crouched down in front of the raven, ruffling his hair lightly, as he panted for breath._

_"Fuck plan... I left when I got ready." He retorted, watching the hidden man rise to his feet, and Gray's mysterious eyes followed after him._

_"You can now see me Gray... I'm at your service." Mystogan bowed playfully, helping the raven off the floor once more. "Good to see you again."_

_"Yeah. It's great sparring with you too. The kid I got now isn't as strong-"_

_"But he's strong?" _

_ 'HELL YEAH' _

_"Hell no!" Gray exclaimed._

_They laughed together._

Natsu rose from the ground, watching as Gray came back to life before them. Opening his eyes slowly, the raven smirked when Natsu's concerned physiognomy came into view.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He rose to his feet stalking towards the cabin after stretching abruptly. "I need to rest." The other two nodded in agreement, making a start inside, but Natsu then grabbed Rachel by the arm.

"Why doesn't your father like me?"

"Oh... He doesn't like anyone who attempts to do his job better then him, and fails miserably." Natsu gawked at the redhead, watching her gracefully enter into the warm cabin. The 19 year old face palmed himself.

"Got to be more careful." He mused.

* * *

_***4 days till new arm***_

_**~2:00pm~**_

Lucy sat on the front row, gazing absentmindedly at the man in the casket: her brother of 19 years was dead. Wearing a long black dress that flowed when she walked, and it contrasted perfectly against her blonde hair. The church was full of people, but the two most important ones were not here... Their parents. She sighed, glancing over her shoulder to stare at Laxus who smirked back in her direction. It hurt Lucy's heart to see him here! He drugged her! And to make matters worse...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy now carried his child inside her. She quickly wiped away a single tear from the brink of her eye, watching as a red haired officer walked up to the stand.

"Good evening. I'm officer, Scarlet... Erza Scarlet, and I want to send my condolences to the immediate and extended family, for your loss." She cupped the side of her hair, pushing it back behind her ear, before glancing over at Loke's motionless body. "He was a very great man, despite the circumstances of our meeting, and the short time that he lived in prison... Loke was a great man." Lucy watches as a few people nodded their heads in agreement. Flowers decorated the maroon coffin, along with a big picture of Loke as a child that was plastered against a huge white chart.

"Everyone called him Lion Man." Elfman stated, once he took the stand, closing his eyes to fight back a few tears. "He was a friend to me. I would visit him every day in the infirmary, even when he went into the coma 2 days before his death." Lucy wiped her eyes, sniffling as the woman next to Elfman rubbed his forearm to soothe him.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane, and I loved Loke like a brother." She covered her mouth, letting the tears fall as others wept with her. "I-it hurts to s-see-see him go." Elfman hugged the albino, caressing her back in front of everyone. Lucy let the tears fall, wishing Natsu was here to comfort her. Lucy's brother. Her flesh and blood, laid dead before her, and it made the girl think... What about Natsu? Was he doing okay is prison? She rubbed her slightly plump belly, rising to her feet to say her last remarks. Yeah she was pregnant by Laxus. Yes her boyfriend was locked away for life. Yes her parents were too insensitive to attend their own child's funeral. So what?! The blonde stared at the congregation, inhaling and exhaling calmly before finding the appropriate words to say.

"Loke was like any typical sibling. Annoying." The crowded roared with laughter, which elicited the teen to smile. Her round belly, showed signs of pregnancy, but it was still too small to tell for sure. "I wish to share a poem with you all." Lucy opened the letter, placing it on top of the stand, and began to read:

_" When I head the news,_

_I couldn't believe my ears, so all I did,_

_was break down in tears._

_Asking God to please let it be a mistake._

_Hoping that it wasn't your soul he came to take._

_Rushing home from work; Praying hard on the way,_

_That I'd be able to hear your voice and see your face,_

_On such a fine-" _**[1]**

She cried. Laxus watched from the crowd, mentally scoffing at her tears. The blonde wiped her eyes, letting them fall upon her baby's father.

"Loke always told me to tell the truth, and I promised that I would... And I want to make things right." Laxus gawked at her as the dreaded confession erupted into the air.

"I'm pregnant, with Laxus Dreyar's child." There was a large gasp, that elicited a roar of conversations to start. Makarov turned to his grandson dumbfounded by the news, letting his gaze fall on Laxus who stared absentmindedly at Lucy. Then there was silence. A silence so thick, it seemed to suffocate everyone in the room (mostly Laxus). "I-I sorry." She gathered her things, running out of the church, refusing to embrace the damning eyes and astonished looks that we're directed specifically for her. Yes, she'd made a mistake, and would take it back if she could! She would dammit! Laxus grabbed her from behind, whipping the blonde around to gaze into her eyes.

"Pregnant?" The tears trickled down her cheeks, as he analyzed her. She fought him frantically, watching the dirty blonde, grab her wrists as a way to detain her.

"Don't talk to me like you care!" She spat, breaking free from his hold, only to storm off.

"Lucy!" She glanced over her shoulder, loathing the man who technically raped her.

"Get rid of it." He stated nonchalantly, glancing up to embrace her astonished physiognomy. The wind blew her hair to the east, but her eyes refused to release his person.

"_Get rid of it?!_" The sentence tastes like acid on her tongue. "I will not kill my baby!" She retorted, watching as Laxus grabbed her wrists pulling her towards him. The two stood along in the desolate parking lot, hating the circumstances that brought them together. She panted for breath, resisting the blonde, when he tried desperately to pull her into his arms.

"Lucy, stop it! Stop-"

"You stop!" She yanked away from his grasp, hugging her body as she glared at him. "Stop touching me! I'm not giving up my baby! I won't get an abortion, and I damn sure will not give it up for adoption!-"

"What about Natsu?!" She watched him intently. "I didn't show him the video, because I felt sorry for your ass, but a baby?! You can't hide a pregnancy from him!" Laxus smirked when Lucy's confidence faltered, her anger surfacing yet again from deep inside her.

"Natsu has life in prison, he'll never see the outside!" she retorted, when Laxus lolled against a white pillar.

"Natsu's out. If you'd watch the news, he and some other inmate escaped 2 or 3 days ago." He folded his arms firmly across his chest. "You're a fool if you keep that _thing_!"

"How dare you call your child a _thing_, Laxus! It's your fault I'm in this mess!-"

"-Really... I was always taught that it takes two, to make a baby." He leaned forward, making a start towards his white charge, glancing over his shoulder to look at what he created. "Stop being stubborn and abort while you can, or face the music. Do you really want to tell Natsu, that you screwed around with his best friend?" The dirty blonde pointed to his head. "Think about that." Lucy watched Laxus leave her presence, which left her pondering on the situation at hand... _Could she really give up her child? _

"Maybe it's for the better good." Lucy rubbed her tummy, refusing to wipe away the tears that trickled down her rosy cheeks. Emily (her younger sister) ran out the church and to Lucy's aid, engulfing the teen into a loving hug.

"I don't care if you're pregnant, I won't look down on you, Lucy!" The young girl buried her face into her sister's stomach, who hugged her body close as the girl cried. She stroked her finger's through the child's hair, gaining her composure.

"Emily, lets go home... We've had a long day." Lucy grabbed the brunette's hand, escorting her home. The only thing on the blonde's mind was finding Natsu, and confessing to him about Laxus... Hopefully he'll understand, yet it bothered the girl. _A baby? Could she actually have the courage to ask Natsu to help raise Laxus' child? The teen then sighed_

_Is it hard to love another man's baby?_

* * *

_**~4:18pm~**_

Rachel watched protectively after William, while Gray and Natsu walked into town to fetch some groceries, but that was hours ago. The pinkette groaned, wiping the sweat from his forehead, before so rudely damning the sun that beamed down upon them. Gray laughed at that, shielding his eyes from the dangerous rays of sun, and began checking his surroundings. Shopping for food was harder then he'd thought it'd be, and having Natsu help was like sending a 4 year old with him. The teen grabbed everything that he thought looked good, declaring that 'boys gotta eat'. The raven rolled his eyes, while carrying the bags of groceries.

"You know what, Gray... I think I'm dying." Natsu declared, dropping the bags to fan himself.

"_Dammit_ Natsu be careful! Cole'll make us go buy more food, and walking around in the open is risky enough!" Natsu pouted, sticking out his tongue as a way to toy with the older man.

"Go fuck yourself." He murmured, groaning when the raven smacked the back of his head. "_OUCH_...You're so childish." He declared while rubbing his head.

"That's not childish... I'll saw you childish." The raven laid the bags down, lunging out towards the pinkette who caught him and stumbled backwards. Struggling to regain his equilibrium, Natsu fell back, tumbling down the pathway to Cole's cabin. Hitting rock, twigs, and earth they rolled, groaning as the excruciating physical suffering attacked their bodies viscously (once they hit the bottom of the slightly steep hill). Natsu laid face down in the dirt, groaning as he pushed his body up, and stared at Gray who laid on his backside, and both were vulnerable.

"Gr-Gray...you...al...right?" Natsu inquired, coughing at the pain in his larynx intensified. The raven nodded, rolling over on his backside and crawled towards the teen. Natsu watched, shutting his left eye when the migraine set in. Gray crawled, determined to help the pinkette up from the dirt covered Earth. Upon reaching him, the older man raised his hand and with all the strength he could muster... He slapped Natsu across the face. "What...the HELL-" he coughed. "-was th...that for?!" Natsu exclaimed while cupping his left cheek.

"For being childish!" Gray retorted, leaning against Natsu dependently."

"I should...be the one...slapping you! Not... Vice versa." Gray laughed at the adversity that he caused, nudging Natsu in the shoulder whenever the pinkette joined in with him. "Gray... You are...childish." Natsu assured him through laughter, watching said Gray wipe away a few tears from his eyes.

"Yea." They looked at one another, at which Gray made the first move, kissing Natsu straight on the lips! He pressed his left hand against Gray's chest, debating whether to push him away or pull him closer... Natsu chose away. He groaned in pain, while Gray stared at him intently.

"Natsu?" The two inmates froze, whipping their heads up towards the top of the hill, where 12 year old Emily, and 19 year old Lucy Heartfilia stood.

"_Lucy?!_"

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, wasn't expecting that! Will Lucy confess to Natsu of her sin? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm? Find out in the next chapter!**

***grabs new fork and continues eating cheesecake***

**[1] I don't own that! That was part of a poem my mom wrote when her brother died back in 2008 :(**

**But I changed a few words, still I don't own it.**

**REVIEWS:**

**SusieLivesInNarnia:**

_Lemons. Me gusta._

_*grins creepily*_

_**Yes! I agree, I like them too. Both lemons you eat and lemons *creepy smile***_

**GirlsRule2013:**

_Part of the story or not I LOVE YOU. Omg that was sooooooo HOT. * squeals very loudly and high pitched* I know it's not actually part of the story but WOW! I don't think that could get anymore HOT. can't wait for the next chapter._

_*rereads latest chapter squeals again and faints*_

_**I love being loved! I tried to make it as vivid as possible. I should have added nosebleed to the warning lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the gift! Oh no! *fans GirlsRule2013***_

**AsDarknessSpreads:**

_o-kay... dat escalated fast. *creepy aura* what happened to the i love you part?! the only kisses they shared were forced/mischievous ones. huff. bed? bed? bed? what bed? they stole a bed just to make love? they broke in to someones house and ended up giving them massive nosebleeds? or did they settle for classic love hotel? so they stole money then?_

_aaaargh! i wanted uke!gray! it makes him sexier ! or maybe that's my sadistic side speaking. hmm._

_**Lol, I jump straight to love making forget about foreplay! Just kidding. Gray had one of his little "episodes" during their "celebrating", and CRAZY GRAY was the one who DOMINATED Natsu. If Gray was in his right mind, there would have been some I love you's and passionate kisses. It was Gray's house that they used to make love in lol. That chapter/ scene was suppose to be after they got Gray's arm and left Cole's residence. Don't worry, Gray will be the uke! I'll make sure of it!**_

**theabridgedkuriboh:**

_Oh man...poor Natsu is heartbroken...but he got to make love to Gray so...IT'S ALL GOOD_

_**Yes, making love to Gray-Sama makes everything all good.**_

**Blackened Ice:**

_Sorry for late review. And it may not have been uke Gray, but it was okay. NATSU YOU SLUT*Whispers in Natsus ear softly* and if you hurt my Gray. You will wake up without a certain part of your anatomy. K. GRAY I LOVE YOUUUUU. _

_But I do hope that he gets to be uke sometime_

_**0.0 **_

_**Violent much? Lol. Anywho, your dream will come true, because Gray will be DOMINATED! He will! And I'll make sure it's hot like the one in last chapter, or EVEN BETTER! *faints from nosebleed***_

**YaoixJoe 3:**

_HURRAY! LEMONS! *throws lemons everywhere and hitting people with them*_

_Great chapter, even though it wasn't an official chapter; it was still great :3 'Cause, ya' know, its lemons. AND EVERYONE LOVES LEMON, RIGHT? *laughs nervously while eating a lemon.*_

_**I lol'ed so much at your review, I couldn't read the whole thing because I couldn't get pass the first sentence. After about a few minutes of dying, I managed to read it all. Thanks, glad you liked it. Every time I read it (your review not the lemon), a smile appears on my face. *trys not to laugh again***_

**darkhuntressxir:**

_hot lemon..* nosebleed * great lemon..._

**_Glad you liked it *hands darkhuntressxir tissue* I try my best to make it hot enough *nosebleed* DAMN IT! IT'S TOO MUCH SEXINESS! _**

**FairYaoi (Guest):**

_FairYaoi:Natsu uke ! **_

_Gray seme ! *Q*_

_C'est juste INCROYABLE ! Continue pleaase ! 3_

_J'espère que les positions ne changerons pas ! J'aime Natsu uke et Gray en seme!_

_**Translation: This is just AMAZING! Continue pleaase! 3 I hope that the positions will not change! I love uke Natsu and Gray seme!**_

_**I'm glad that you enjoyed it! *wry smirk appears* Google Translate saved the day. So you speak French... Niiiiiiiice. And I will change the positions once for other readers who want uke Gray and seme Natsu, sorry.**_

**Crystalangel554:**

_You and your unpredictable twist! XD And now I just really don't like Rachel and her dad...Not hate since they helped them but still... :P it seems like no one in that family likes Natsu, I wonder why! He's so cute! :O_

_Laxus can go to Hell first! :D I'll help if I can! He MUST be punished for all he had done! *fire burning in the eye* HE MUST! And bad Natsu! You don't just cut off people's arm because you can't think of anything else! You could have just left it like that or something!_

_*is on a stretcher because of a giant nosebleed* Wait! I have something to say first! *gets out of the stretcher* THIS IS AWESOME! AND UKE NATSU, YAY! X3 And_

_I can think of a few ways how the shower could go wrong...hehe...*gets another nosebleed* _

_Random paramedic: Alright, get on the ambulance! The hospital isn't far away!_

_Looks like I have to go! But first, *catches a lemon you threw in the air* I feel like eating lemons! :D_

_**Yay! lemons are amazing! Did this chapter answer your question as to why Cole doesn't like Natsu? And I agree, doing things without thinking them through... Very bad idea Natsu-Kun. My unpredictable twists keep the story interesting! *laughs mischievously***_

_**Oh no! *points finger at Gray* He DOMINATED Natsu! He did it! Blame him for your nosebleed and hospital bills!**_

**Gray**: **What did I do?**

_**Shadowcat**_: _**YOU MADE LOVE TO NATSU!**_

**Gray**:** *gawks at shadowcat***

**Natsu: *chokes on soda* WHAT... WHAT THE HELL?! HOW?! I DON'T EVEN LET THE IDIOT KISS ME LONG ENOUGH TO... TO DO THAT!**

**Gray:** **Who are you calling an idiot?! ****_IDIOT?!_**

**Natsu: YOU, DROOPY EYES!**

***Gray and Natsu glare at the each***

**TaTa my lovely devils.**

**-Shadowcat out, peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, if it did... Would I really be making this story right now?

**A/N: *stops eating cheesecake* Twelve chapters and they haven't reached Laxus yet? How long do you think it'll take? They also have to find Lyon (wherever the hell he is). So much chasing and the cops are involved! *grabs hair* Little time! *gives everyone mini watches and laughs at the cheesy pun* Get it? Get it? No? Oh well. Lets get going! *continues to eat cheesecake***

* * *

_"Yea." They looked at one another, at which Gray made the first move, kissing Natsu straight on the lips! He pressed his left hand against Gray's chest, debating whether to push him away or pull him closer... Natsu chose away. He groaned in pain, while Gray stared at him intently._

_"Natsu?" The two inmates froze, whipping their heads up towards the top of the hill, where 12 year old Emily, and 19 year old Lucy Heartfilia stood._

_"Lucy?!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**~4:25pm~**_

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

I am Lucy Heartfilia.

I've screwed up big time, and seeing Natsu like this, isn't what I need right now.

Before I could react and make a run for it, my boyfriend wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me passionately on the lips. _How did he get up that damn hill so fast?! Wasn't he hurt?!_ I melted into his mouth, cocking my head slightly to accept his lips. I found my fingers entwined in his shaggy pink hair, which seemed longer then the previous time I saw him. His body also seemed slender then usual, and I was dumbfounded by that. Natsu _**not**_ eating?! That's like a person refusing to breathe! His wet tongue licked over my glossed lips, slithering inside my wet cavern when I moaned. Emily chuckled at the scene, but the raven on the other hand scoffed to himself. Tongue danced with tongue, albeit the battle was a lost for me. As we continued to kiss, I became ill, which elicited me to purse my lips. Natsu retreated, gazing in my brown eyes conveying bewilderment all over his face.

"Lucy... Are you okay?" Those onyx eyes examined me, his mouth slightly agape in awe. _Why was he here? Why did he break out, knowing he'd eventually be caught?! What was he trying to divulge through all this adversity and pandemonium?! _A smile slowly crept up his face, before he pulled me abruptly back into his arms, where I lolled against his chest. I then found myself staring absentmindedly at the raven, who made his way in our direction. His spiky hair corresponded perfectly with his face and mysterious eyes. Slightly broad shoulders, divulged that he attained a physique. His left pectoral muscle, gave evidence of his association with Fairy Tail Prison, with the tattoo that was boldly plastered on his chest. Natsu's smile widened, when he turned to meet the man.

"Gray, this is my girl... Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy meet Gray Fullbuster." He gestured towards his friend, and reluctantly my brown eyes followed. Gray smirked giving me his outstretched...metal limb? I accepted. Making brief eye contact before, averting my gaze into another direction. Emily stayed close, but something about Gray didn't settle right with me..._was he jealous?_

"Sorry to disturb this meeting, but Natsu... We have to get these groceries back to Cole." Natsu groaned, retrieving bags of groceries and hauled them down the hill. Gray watched me slightly, before following behind the pinkette slowly.

"Lucy!" He turned around. "Whatever you do, don't leave, stay right there I wanna see you." That devastated me, but I decided to obliged. _How would I go about this? Eventually he would notice my little weight gain, and inquired of me as to why. What would I do? Could I really tell him the truth, and expect for him to accept this baby into his life? _It was worth a try, but Natsu would loath me too much to claim this child. I guess the real reason why it happened, was due to how betrayed I felt by him. Seeing Natsu cuffed and escorted everywhere, made me feel cheated. As if he lived a double life, and finally decided to reveal his true colors.

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia sat quietly in the courtroom, covering her agape mouth, as Natsu had to be escorted inside by an officer. His once onyx eyes seemed lifeless, and dull, when he glanced over to embrace Lucy's bewildered physiognomy. The judge sat proudly in his seat, condemning Natsu to hell with the stern gaze he directed towards him._

_"This is case number 164, Natsu Dragneel vs City Council." One of the officers announced. "Judge Wilson, you may began." The bald and stocky judge cleared his throat, placing the glasses on the bridge of his nose, before beginning the trail. Natsu kept his head bowed, heaving for breath as the suffocating air engulfed him. _

_"Natsu Dragneel, a 19 year old college student?" He looked up from the file report, arching an eyebrow when Natsu groaned. "Is that true, kid."_

_"Yes, sir." He retorted._

_"What is your major, son?"_

_"Crime and investigation, sir." He answered honestly, listening intently to the officer who scoffed at his statement. _

_"Laxus Dreyar please take the seat in the stand." Natsu panted for breath, eyeing Laxus with hatred once the dirty blonde came into his view abruptly, before accepting the seat._

_"Is it true that you and Mr. Dragneel both were at the Council Hall meeting the day of the shooting?" Laxus gazed out at the crowd, then began averting his eyes directly to the prosecutor._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Were you aware of the gun that Mr. Dragneel had in his possession that day?" He shook his head left to right._

_"What happened when you entered the building?" The brunette asked, removing his spectacles to clean them for a brief moment. Laxus wiped away fake tears like the bitch he is, turning his conniving eyes towards the pinkette, who stood front and center._

_"We walked into the building, and he repeatedly told me that today was going to be a game changer." Natsu gawked at the dirty blonde, struggling against his binds, his eyes ablaze with anger. "When we reached the meeting hall, Guran exited the room, and that's when he whipped out the pistol for the hoister under his shirt and fired." As Laxus said the word fired, he made a gun shape with his thumb and outstretched index finger, gesturing as if he were shooting. Natsu was too baffled to act rationally. _

_"He's a liar! I didn't kill Guran! Laxus you bastard, you pulled the trigger and killed him-"_

_"-Order in the court! Keep making outburst like that and you'll be arrested for murder and contempt of court!" The judge banged his gavel, glaring daggers at Natsu who furrowed his eyebrows to the center of her forehead. Lucy was disoriented. Natsu lashing out like that was something she'd never seen before. He was definitely hiding things from her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Witness after witness testified what information they obtained, from the incident. Natsu felt kaput, and no matter how much he tried to persuade the jury, they seemed to favor Laxus more. With his hands bond against the small of his back, Natsu accepted his fate._

_"We the jury have reached a verdict-" A blonde with shoulder length hair held the paper in front of her, reading the teen's fate aloud. "-We find Natsu Dragneel GUILTY of first degree murder, which gives him life in the Fairy Tail County Prison." The entire audience in the courtroom with ballistic in outrage and/or delight! Natsu stared absentmindedly at the jury, whipping around abruptly to gaze into Lucy's swollen eyes._

_"No, Lucy!" He thrashed against the officers that held him, breaking free to run towards his girlfriend. "Lucy, I would never kill anyone, you know that!" An officer yanked him backwards, his onyx eyes pleading desperately to the blonde for her to understand. "You know that! Believe me please!" She averted her gaze and crushed his heart._

_"I-I... Don't know what...to believe anymore." She cried in her palms, listening to Natsu curse at Laxus._

_"Lucy! LUUUUUUCY I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I'M INNOCENT!" His feet scuffed the floor, when he slammed them on the ground, as a way to keep the officers from taking him away! Natsu snarled at Laxus, watching the dirty blonde smirk at his reaction. "YOOOOU BASTARD! Lucy! I'll get out, and when I do we'll start over fresh!" She ignored his promises, stalking out of the courtroom without acknowledging Natsu as a part of his life._

* * *

I stood like a statue, my heartbeat increasing frantically, when Natsu startled me and returned with Gray behind him. Why did the raven need to come? What did he have plan? Natsu once again pulled my slightly plump body into a loving embrace, burying his nose into the nape of my neck. "It's so good to see you again, Lucy."

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." I tried to sound excited, but it came out nonchalant, and Gray obviously didn't approve of my reaction. He scoffed yet again. Was this God's way of punishing me? So many questions bombarded my mind at once, antagonizing my thoughts with deception. Natsu has done nothing but love me every step of the way, so why did I repay him like I did? I was startled from my indulging thoughts, when said pinkette abruptly called my name. "Yes?"

"You okay? You seem kinda like an enigma, right now?" I sighed, and became desperate to change the topic off of me, so I gave Natsu a halfhearted smile. In previous encounters with Natsu, we never really held hands like this, or kissed every second, or even talked that much. It seemed to me that our relationship was based strictly on sex, and sex alone. Which could add to the reasons why I screwed around with Laxus, because he was willing to show me the love that, Natsu could no longer provide due to his incarceration. Once gaining my composure and conjuring up the perfect lie, I looked directly into his eyes and smiled.

"Me? _Natsu-kun_ I'm just astonished right now that you're here!" I hugged the 19 year old, feeling his hands caress my back softly. I made a mistake, and he needed to know about it, but then again I would only be throwing myself into a world of turmoil and chaos. I couldn't bring myself to reveal such a damning secret, so it'd be best if he remained in the dark about the situation, until I was further along in my pregnancy. His embrace was welcoming, yet I felt so distant from him. We no longer seemed to function as one. Now we were two complete strangers, who searched desperately for the one we had come to love. Gray just watched, folding his arms against his chest cavity, arching his right eyebrow slightly as a tear trickled down my cheek.

* * *

_***4 days till new arm***_

_**~5:16pm~ **_

Natsu loved Lucy. He cared so much for her, but ever since they reunited, she seemed so distant from him as if he were a stranger to her. If anything was wrong, he wanted to know so that the encumbrance could be solved. There were so many things he wanted to talk to her about; so many things he would say to her, but now that he'd attained the chance, he feared that it might not be worth it all. The pinkette scratched his head softly, squirming uncomfortably while he sat next to the blonde. Was she as nervous as he was? The desolate home grew silent, and Natsu couldn't handle being alone with Lucy. Emily was taken to their parents home, while Gray decided to retire early tonight leaving the two to rekindle lost flames.

"Ummmm... Natsu?" Onyx eyes turned and met brown, drowning in the suffocating air that seemed to fill his nostrils. He created a faint rhyme upon his thighs, letting his eyes flutter closed when she kissed him passionately. _Was this really Lucy?_ All day long she's been so distant and evading him, but now she's attacking him like a hungry animal! Straddling his legs, Lucy moved in between them, fumbling with Natsu's button on his pants. Lips danced the tango briefly before Natsu slithered his tongue skillfully into his warm cavern. Both of his hands instinctively ran up her thighs, caressing the girl's waist and hips, which elicited the girl to moan seductively.

"L-Lucy why?... Why are you doing this?" He inquired of her huskily, when he girl relocated her lips onto the nape of his neck. Onyx eyes were half lidded, feeling the cool breeze attack his now bare chest. Pulling the hair bow out, Lucy cocked her neck slightly, as her long blonde locks fell graciously. With both hands she smiled, and scrunched her hair, rolling her hips against Natsu's crotch. He groaned, latching onto the hook of her bra, yearning to have Lucy just like old times, but he couldn't find the confidence to continue.

"Do it, Natsu." She croaked out the beg, leaning against him. His mind went blank, and before he could find himself in all the pandemonium... Lucy was fully undressed and under him. Onyx eyes closed slowly, opening yet again to hear Lucy moan as he slowly slipped his penis inside her. The blonde arched her back, gasping out Natsu's name. It felt so wrong yet so right! The blonde had truly missed the tantalizing feeling of the pinkette's dick inside her, and at the moment she felt too high to think about a baby. Natsu groaned, bracing his body up against the arm of the couch, hovering over the 19 year old's body. She caressed his toned torso, straddling her legs further when the teen continued to slowly push in.

"_N-Naaaaaaaaatsu!_" She cooed, clawing the pinkette's tan sides, while he pulled her thighs against his front, which bewildered him.

"Lucy...you're...so...fucking tight!" He groaned, retracting from the girl's sopping wet pussy before pushing back in. She arched her back, moaning when Natsu moved in an oscillating motion, pounding inside her passionately. Natsu leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, retreating his lower half only to push back in. Lucy moaned against the pinkette's mouth, coiling her left leg around his waist, when he came down inside her.

"NATSSSSSSUUUUUUU... _Ugh!._.YES!..._Mmmmmm_!" She hollered to the ceiling, while his lips attacked the nape of her neck. Their bodies rocked as one, Natsu pounding inside his girlfriend, as if he'd lost all control of his desires. "God, Natsu!... Please, faster!...I-I need you... Harder! _Ugh_..._Nghhhnnn_." He complied, grunting when the muscular wall closed around his penis, almost ejaculating then and there.

"_Ugh_...You feel so... so damn good!" He voiced just above a whisper, taking Lucy's lips into another love making kiss. He rolled his hips, oscillating his lower half into the girl. He loved the feeling of Lucy, driving them both to higher heights, riding on straight ecstasy. Never had he and Lucy made love like this, and it felt so damn good to fuck her like never before! He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be intimate with another women, and within seconds he'd wish he'd forgotten. Right as he was about to climax, the dreaded name that he loathed the most erupted into the air abruptly, while Lucy convulsed and rode out her orgasm.

"LLLLLAAAAAAXXXXXXUUUUUUUSSSSS!" Onyx eyes widened in incredulity, and Lucy covered her mouth as she continued to fight back moans. Natsu's entire erection, depleted within seconds, mouth agape in complete devastation. Lucy tried desperately to grab Natsu before he could pull himself out of such a blissful moment, but she fell short. The pinkette redressed himself frantically, furrowing his eyebrows to the center of his forehead. "Natsu wait!" Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso, bracing her breasts against Natsu's bare back.

"Laxus, huh?" She buried her face into his back, while Natsu stared absentmindedly at the floor hating Lucy more then anything. He laughed, face palming himself. "You called out Laxus!" He laughed, uncoiling her hands from around his waist.

"Natsu, let me explain-" he whipped around.

"What is there to explain?! I'm fucking my damn girlfriend, and she screams out another man's got damn name!" He grabbed his discarded shirt, eying Lucy with hatred.

"It just happened okay. Natsu, I love you... He means nothing to me." She tried to embrace him into a hug, but the pinkette just averted his gaze and pushed her away.

"So you cheated on me... With _Laxus_!" He slammed his fist against the wall, hating how stupid he'd fell for her. "Lucy! You're so-"

"-please listen to me!" She cried, grabbing her shirt and covering her breasts. The blonde hugged the pinkette, staining his shirt with her salty tears. "-I never meant to hurt you."

"..."

"But I have another confession." Natsu gawked into Lucy's brown eyes, dying inside as she confessed what he hoped was not true.

"I'm pregnant with _his_ baby."

* * *

**Lucy should have confessed before Natsu had sex with her! That's a shame. Awwwwww Natsu! What's going to happen next?! Hope you enjoyed the chapter *gets new fork and continues to eat cheesecake***

**REVIEWS:**

**GirlsRule2013:**

_Well at least we know why Cole doesn't like Natsu. But Lucy PREGNANT. That I didn't see coming. And YEAH. First consensual kid between Gray and Natsu. FINALLY. _

_TWIST. This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see how the whole thing with Lucy works out._

_S.A.E: I hope someone cries. He he he he. *laughs menaiacally*_

_Real Me: * stops laughing abruptly* Whoops lost controll of my sadistic alter ego they're for a second. Haha. _

_Anyway. _

_1. 私はあなたを愛して__, (Watashi wa anata o aishite)_

_t'adore. _

_amo_

_(these all translate roughly to I love you)_

_Can't wait for the next chapter. )_

_**Feeling the love! This is what happens. She played with his emotions! I'm official mad at Lucy! *pouts***_

**theabridgedkuriboh:**

_Gah...Lucy where the hell did she come from_

_**Just so happened to be walking down the street... What a coincidence *smirks deviously***_

**Blackened Ice:**

_-_- I have come to a conclusion... I hate Rachel Laxus, padame, and from star wars. THEIR ALL DEAD TO ME *picks up knot and starts running towards the * DIE ALREADY_

_**0.0 Star Wars? I too hate Laxus, and hopefully he dies, as for the others... Hmmmmm.**_

**Crystalangel554:**

_*serious voice* Gray, here is my hospital bill. I give you a week to get $30000! Or else you'll never see the light of the day again! *holds up bazooka* And yes, now I know why Cole doesn't like Natsu! :D Another reason to why cutting off Gray's arm is a bad idea!_

_Gray: WHAT?! $30000?! _

_I ordered the most expensive service there! :D_

_Gray: I escaped from a prison not long ago, how am I suppose to get that much money?!_

_Lemonade stand?_

_Gray: What am I? Five?!_

_Natsu: I'm not helping you with it._

_Gray: No one asked you!_

_Hehe! But seriously, Lucy saw Natsu?! O.o What gonna happen!? How is he gonna take the news?! WHAT IS GRAY GONNA DO?! LUCY HAS A BABY?! Just adds on to the hate I have for Laxus...And they are both childish!_

_**Both are very childish. I agree Laxus is a jerk, and shouldn't be fucking up everyone's relationship! As to Gray, he might do something about it. ^.^**_

**Gray: I'm not doing a damn thing!**

_**Shadowcat: Why not?!**_

**Gray: I HAVE TO PAY THIS GOT DAMN BILL! *runs off to find a job***

**TaTa my lovely devils.**

**-Shadowcat out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **

**Gray: Can I do it this time?**

**Natsu: *pushes Gray* No I wanna do it!**

**Gray: Stop it, Flame Brain! *pushes Natsu***

**Shadowcat: No fighting. You both can say it *face palm* **

**Gray and Natsu: Shadowcat203 doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu: If she did... Gray would be naked 24/7**

**Gray: And Natsu... Would ummm? Well... *blushes***

**Natsu: What? What would I be?**

**Gray: You'd be cuter then you already are, if that's possible. *blushes***

**Natsu: *blushes***

**_Shadowcat: Gray, I never said that._**

**Natsu and Gray: *gawks at each other while blushing***

**A/N: Lucy! That's my author's note for today. Enjoy the chapter ^.^**

* * *

_"-please listen to me!" She cried, grabbing her shirt and covering her breasts. The blonde hugged the pinkette, staining his shirt with her salty tears. "-I never meant to hurt you."_

_"..."_

_"But I have another confession." Natsu gawked into Lucy's brown eyes, dying inside as she confessed what he hoped was not true._

_"I'm pregnant with his baby."_

* * *

_**Chapter 13 **_

_***4 days till new arm***_

_**~5:29pm~**_

"Stop it. Let me go!" Natsu grabbed her arms, uncoiling them yet again from around his waist. The blonde just watched, the tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby, before we had sex?!" He glared at her, carding his fingers through his shaggy pink hair. "Do you care enough for your child?!-"

"-I might not keep it anyway!" He watched Lucy grab her boy shorts, slipping them on slowly, while shaking her head. "Laxus wants nothing to do with the baby, and I can't be a single parent, because-"

"-Because you're a slut?" He retorted. Lucy whipped her head towards him, offended by such an accusation! It was repulsive for him to think of her that way, and after all they've been through? She gasped at the crude word, slapping Natsu across the face. Natsu placed his hand delicately on his left cheek, glaring daggers into Lucy's soul. He heaved for breath, Lucy's brown eyes ablaze in outrage.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again, Natsu! I made a damn mistake, it meant nothing to me! He means nothing to me!" Natsu wasn't buying that bullshit, she slept with him for a reason, and she couldn't lie her way out of this one. "What about you?!" Onyx darted towards brown, refusing to release the other from their damning stare. "I saw you kiss, Gray! You're cheating on me with another man! So you're gay, now?! Is that's what prison has done to you?!" Lucy pushed Natsu, boiling the hatred inside him... She had no right to touch him in anyway. "A man. You and that... That WHORE! He's the WHORE AND YOU THINK HE CAN PLEASURE BETTER THEN-" Natsu snapped! Before he could comprehend what just happened, Lucy laid on the floor clutching her right cheek in agony.

_Did he just slap her?_

Lucy cried out in pain, shaking her head slowly. Natsu just gawked at her, turning his attention to the back of his throbbing right back. Onyx analyzed his hand, then Lucy, then his hand, then Lucy! Where had the love vanished too? How did the love manage to evolve into all this hatred and violence?

"He's not a whore." Natsu abruptly stated, leaning against the front door while Lucy continued to cry. "I've never cheated on you while I was incarcerated! I stayed faithful, and I did all I could to save Loke-"

"-Shut up!" She retorted, practically snarling at the pinkette. "Get the fuck out of my house, Natsu! And don't you ever come back! IT'S OVER!" Her trembling hand covered her mouth, while she leaned dependently against the wooden table. "I-I can't..." He whipped around, grabbing the doorknob. With a twist it popped, clicked, then unlocked. Slowly Natsu pushed open the screen door, leaving Lucy to wallow in her own sorrows. Natsu felted cheated, and to think that Lucy would never result to such a low level. He felt stupid. Jamming his hands into his pockets, Natsu stalked down the road, letting the wind blow through his hair graciously.

Laxus obviously didn't heed his warning, and to make the situation even more disgusting... The bastard was smart enough to stay outta sight. They say outta sight outta mind, but Laxus has been on Natsu's mind since he broke out. The 19 year old gripped his hoodie with tenacity, placing it on top of his head. A red hoodie, dark blue jeans, and sandals. The breeze quickened a little, eliciting a few trees to sway here and there. It pissed him off that Lucy would dare call Gray such a name. It didn't even fit his damn vocabulary!

"Bitch. Gray's been through too much, and he still has the decency to treat others with some got damn respect." He mused, daring the few tears to fall over the brink of his eyes. He wanted to cry over Lucy, but she wasn't worth his tears; his heartache; his pain. To think that Gray was there for him every step of the way and despite everything, the raven was the only one he could count on.

_"I saw you kiss, Gray! You're cheating on me with another man! So you're gay, now?!"_

He stared absentmindedly at the cement that fell victim to his feet. Hands still inside his pockets, onyx eyes half lidded. He'd made so many mistakes in his life, and so many times he's fell short, but he was going to change that.

"I might as well be gay." He mused, scoffing when a random hooker with brown hair arched an eyebrow at his statement. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes when he thought of Gray. The raven's mysterious blue eyes left him wanting to gaze into them hours. His smirk sent his body tingling due the tantalizing sensation that it brought. His well made physique and chiseled abs and muscles, made Natsu jealous, but all the more aroused. Lucy's missing out on a wonderful thing, at least Gray would take better care of him them she ever did.

_"I saw you kiss, Gray! You're cheating on me with another man! So you're gay, now?!"_

"I am gay." Natsu mused, letting a smirk slither up his lips. He's had more fun being around Gray then he has with Lucy. Having sex with Lucy was terrible, it only became great sex when he imagined that Lucy was Gray. He chuckled. Natsu's been gay for a while, it's just now he's having the courage to accept it as a fact. Also he was smart enough to call out the right name, even though his main priority and up most desire was none other then Gray Fullbuster. He hated that it took Lucy to cheat on him, for the pinkette to finally... Show the world who he really is. "I-I'm gay for Gray? Really?" He looked up from the cement, smirking when Cole's entrance way to his home emerged before his sight abruptly. Gray would be there waiting.

Suddenly hands grabbed him from behind, and then everything went black. Natsu hollered, thrashing around violently, when he felt his hands being bond behind him abruptly. Two hands changed to 4 then 8, each grabbing his frantic limbs that fought desperately. Natsu cursed, gasping for breath, when his attackers sealed the bag over his head. They already had him blindfolded, so why the fuck would they add a damn bag?! The pinkette went ballistic, panic bumping adrenaline throughout his body, eliciting him to thrash around frantically. Snarling when the hands grip his body harder then before, the pinkette bit back cries in pain. Then Natsu went limp when he heard that damned voice coo into his left ear..

"Natsu? Why you have some nerve putting your hands on Lucy, like that. I thought she was terrible, but you...you're just as terrible as she is. Letting all that anger be confined inside your heart, maybe you need to let it out." He chuckled in the teen's ear, snapping his fingers. "Take him." Natsu arched his back, hearing the sound of a car grow louder by the seconds.

_Were they about to put him in the trunk?!_

"Laxus! I'll gonna kill you!" The pinkette, hit the trunk with a loud thud, gasping for breath when someone removed the bag from his head. Hands and feet were both bond by cloth, his eyes forever in darkness.

"You wanna hit on pregnant women... I'll show you, Natsu-kun."

"Laxus, you bastard! Fight me like a real man!"

_Damn I sound like Elfman _Natsu mused, gritting his teeth when Laxus gripped his chin.

"Fight you like a man, and get my ass beat? Do you really think that I'd be foolish enough." Laxus smirked. "You should know me by now, I don't play fair." The darkness engulfed Natsu, and everything went silent. The 19 year old could hear the men shut the car doors, and that's when the engine kicked in loudly. Natsu arched his back and screeched for help.

"Dammit! LAAAAAAXXXXUUUUUSSS!"

* * *

_***3 days till new arm***_

_**~7:17am~**_

Gray became kaput when Natsu didn't return to the cabin after spending some time with that Lucy girl. He laid nonchalantly on the queen size bed, folding his arms behind his head, while gazing intently at the ceiling. Never had he noticed the few cracks that decorated its rough surface. Mysterious blue closed then opened slowly, while Gray sighed. _What if Natsu decided to run back to that girl?!_ The raven scoffed, declaring that the kid wasn't that much of an idiot. He knew the girl was pregnant when he first saw her (also because, Emily so kindly clarified his suspicions). _So could he forgive her for cheating on him? _

Gray sighed nonchalantly, averting his gaze towards the bedroom entrance, where Rachel lolled against the door's hinges. His bare chest was exposed to her, yet she didn't seem affected by it like she usually did. The red head, folded her arms against her chest, letting the worry emerge upon her face.

"Where's Natsu-Kun?" She inquired of the raven, watching him roll on his side and stare dumbfounded into her emerald eyes.

"Probably with his girlie friend." Gray retorted, letting a hint of jealously into his words. Rachel pushed her side bang away from her face, arching an eyebrow.

"You're not going to go to the girl's house and get him?-"

"-Why would I?" He retorted, rolling his eyes nonchalantly. It wasn't that he jealous. He was jealous of the blonde, but them being together devastated his content attitude, and forced him inside. Natsu just threw him away like trash, the exact same way Laxus did after he stole away his innocence!

"Something could be wron-"

"-I doubt it." He interrupted, averting his gaze towards the window. "He chose to go back to miss big boobs." The raven looked over at the red head, noting that her eyes were filled with tears, and glistened when the light hit them. Natsu was old enough to make his own damn decisions, no matter how stupid and/or foolish.

"You're such a naïve man, Gray." She growled, startling the raven. He propped his body up on both his elbows, gawking at Rachel in astonishment. "I can't believe that you're not concerned about him!"

"You act liked just because, he doesn't come back, that something bad has happened!" He countered, carding his flesh digits through his black hair. "Damn, Rachel. Who's the naïve one now?" The girl narrowed her eyes while pursing her lips.

"Just go to the girl's house, and check on him... I-I'll even go to keep you company." Gray groaned, rolling over to grab his long discarded shirt.

"...Fine. Let me take a shower." She smiled, and disappeared behind the corner. Gray felt a part of his heart hurt profusely, yet the rest of it felt at ease. He trudged towards the bathroom, with Natsu disturbing his thought process.

"Natsu is okay. He's fine." Gray mused, turning the knob slowly. His pale skin reflected on the mirror, showing the many bags plastered under his eyes. The raven was a nervous wreck ever since Natsu left to spend his time with Lucy. The steam radiated from behind the shower curtain, filling the bathroom rapidly with heat and fog. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, the man removed his shirt, followed by his shorts, then his black boxers. Standing naked in front of the mirror, he analyzed his body, loathing that Natsu didn't admire him. Every woman and man couldn't resist the urge to feel his body, yet Natsu was able to and it infuriated him profusely. Closing his eyes, the raven carded his hair before stepping into the shower with experience.

The warm water pelted his body, and soothe his slightly tense muscles. He let his thoughts bombard him. _Natsu was okay. He had to be okay. _

Gray exited the shower, wrapping the towel tightly around his waist before, cautiously returning to his room. He closed the door behind him, before drying off his body hastily. The raven wasted no time throwing on a black shirt, jeans, and shoes. Gray wasn't afraid, he just wanted to prove to Rachel that she was over reacting about something simple as: Natsu choosing Lucy instead of the person that helped him out of prison. The red head sighed in relief when Gray stalked out the bedroom, and headed in her direction. The two walked in silence, each pondering on the situation differently. Gray knew where the blonde chick lived, he just didn't think it would be appropriate to just barge into someone's home. The sun beamed down on them, as Rachel hugged her body close, occasionally glancing over at Gray.

"Why aren't you worried?" She inquired abruptly, analyzing Gray.

"Why are you?" He countered.

"Women's intuition." She mumbled, rubbing her left shoulder blade softly. It bothered Gray that Natsu didn't return to the cabin, but it put more of an encumbrance on him when Rachel continued to antagonize him about the situation. He sighed, carding his fingers through his black hair once Lucy's home came into his eyesight.

"This is her place." He stated abruptly, pointing his index finger towards the beige house with black shingles. The two ventured up towards the quiet home, at which Rachel knocked on the door. They waited about 4 minutes until the front door opened and revealed a very astonished blonde.

"Hello?" She arched an eyebrow seeing Gray, pondering on why the hell he was at her house.

"Lucy... Is Natsu here?"

"No... He left yesterday after he so rudely hit me!" She hissed, eliciting the raven and red head to gawk at her.

"He left yesterday?!" Rachel inquired in astonishment, turning her gaze to Gray who froze from the newly processed information.

"What happened after he left?!" Gray was being to panic, and he mentally slapped the shit outta of Lucy.

"I called Laxus-"

"-DAMMIT LUCY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Gray whipped around abruptly, feeling Rachel pull on his forearm.

"Gray, where are you going?" He froze, heaving for breath, before snatching his arm away.

"I'm going to go find Natsu, and beat the shit outta Laxus! I know he has something to do with this..." He turned on his heels abruptly, pointing his index finger directly at Lucy Heartfilia "...And it's all your damn fault!" He growled, refusing to release Lucy's person from his damning eyes. "If he gets hurt because of you!... You'll wish you hadn't called Laxus-"

"-Are you _threatening_ me?!" She retorted.

"Hell no, bitch! I'm promising you." And with that Gray stormed off, eyes ablaze in angry.

_Laxus has fucked with the wrong man's__** boyfriend!**_

* * *

_**~9:00am~**_

Laxus stared intently at the unconscious pinkette. He loathed Natsu with his perfect life, and his main reason for the hatred was mainly because, of Lucy Heartfilia. Everything that he set up for Natsu's down fall worked... He just didn't expect the 19 year old to break out of jail so soon. He anticipated on him to remain in prison for a year/ two years tops before he mustered up the courage to escape. When he went to visit his former friend, Natsu was weak... So how could he still manage to out smart authorities, especially his grandfather's most trustworthy guards? Natsu wasn't as loquacious as he would be, and Laxus found it very entertaining to see him so helpless. The only thing he had in mind to resolve such an encumbrance was to find some upholstery, and cover him-

Just kidding. The dirty blonde at other intentions. He didn't give a damn that Natsu hit Lucy, what bothered him was the fact that the pinkette decided to show his face back in Lucy's life and screw her as if that would make things better. Lucy belonged to Laxus now, and Natsu wasn't going to hinder that. Natsu laid lifelessly on the wooden floorboards, bonds to the floor be chains and shackles.

The power that Laxus had over, Natsu felt so damn good. It made him feel erotic to see someone so strong, seem so weak. Laxus propped his elbow on the desktop, gazing out the window adjacent to him. The sun cast fine lighting in the slightly dim room. Laxus obviously wasn't abiding by the laws since he kidnapped Natsu, but he did intend on making a quick phone call to Fairy Tail County Prison, after he had a little fun.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." He stated the common aphorism nonchalantly, turning his conniving smirk towards Natsu's still body. "Isn't that right Natsu-kun? No?" He rose from where he sat and stalked towards his new enemy. Stroking his shaggy pink hair, Laxus listened to the teen groan in pain. Bruises, cuts, and blood decorated his body, yet Laxus didn't think the pinkette truly had enough of punishment.

_Natsu was in total darkness, his mind refusing to let him out of such a terrifying dream. Albeit he wanted to wake up, and beat the shit outta Laxus, Natsu's body wouldn't move. Hands moved over his sore body, which bothered him deeply. The way those limbs stroked his torso made him feel violated, and the feeling of his flesh tearing elicited screams from his screamed out in agony, yet in his mind the boy was still in a deep slumber. Was he paralyzed? _Natsu could feel the male grip his chin with tenacity, cooing into his ear softy, which sent cool breaths of air along Natsu's neck.

"I hope you can withstand pain, Natsu-kun... Because I owe you so much!" He hissed, squeezing his cheeks with brute force.

* * *

**Natsu's been kidnapped. Gray's pissed off (which isn't the best idea), and Laxus intends on turning Natsu in to his grandfather. This isn't suppose to happen! **

***grabs a new cheesecake***

**Lucy deserved to be slapped! But I'm glad Natsu has finally realized that he's gay! YAY!**

**REVIEWS**

**Blackened Ice:**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_SHE GONNA GET IT NOW! personally I care for none other then Gray Fullbuster, but this is getting good. *squealing in the corner* this gives Natsu another reason to go for Gray and beat thd living day lights out of Laxus *squealing and grabs the cheesecake* share_

_**Yes! He's going to go to Gray, as to him beating the daylights out Laxus... Gray might beat him to it.**_

**theabridgedkuriboh:**

_OH GOD NALU sex...*shudders* geez. Anyways...I hope Natsu slaps her or yells at her. Punishment for screwing him and then spilling the beans. *sorry to any Nalu fans*_

_**NaLu sex 0.0 I just wrote that to add more drama. I made sure she got slapped. It seemed like the right thing to do, since she played with his emotions.**_

**GirlsRule2013:**

_S: where is it?where is it?_

_G: Sadie what are u looking for. _

_S: My favorite weapon. Lucy must die. _

_G: Calm down. I have a feeling Natsu will be pissed enough for both of u. _

_Wait a minute. Am I talking to my sadistic side. OMG I named it too. Aaaaah. _

_Oh well. _

_Any way this chapter was great. Well the part where Gray got possessive anyway. _

_S: of course it is possessive,seme,or uke Gray is sexy. Gray is just sexy. I hated the sex scene though. I'll admit it was well written I just think that Lucy can be a bitch (and is one at the moment) and doesn't deserve to be anywhere near Natsu. _

_G: I totally agree ( I'm talking to myself again. Aaaaaaah. Oh well. I've done stranger things) Natsu belongs to Gray but if Gray won't have him he's mine. But seriously if Lucy doesn't end up crying next chapter because she was either yelled at by Natsu it Gray or hurt badly by one of them out of anger like she deserves. I will be upset. I may not like Lucy at the moment but jut because Lucy is an idiotic bitch doesn't mean the baby has to die for it. _

_S: wow do u even need me?_

_G: nope and soon u will fade into oblivion and I will no longer be the strange girl who has a sadistic side that has to comment on everything. Anyway I can't wait for the next chapter._

_**You can't be upset! She got slapped and she cried! Now Gray's pissed off, and that's kinda not good for Laxus... I wonder what he intends on doing when Gray finds him. I actually find Saddie to be cool *smirks deviously***_

**darkhuntressxir:**

_laxus a total jerk!_

_**Yes! Someone who agrees with me!**_

**Akumu no Tenshi:**

_He lost an arm…like Ed! XD! Go arm losing! Yay! And wat do ya mean u don't know wat was going on in his head?! You're da author!_

_Resembool, Alabama. U knew I would be mad! U knew of this! U know I hate it wen people think Alabama is all country! UGHH! I hate u my twin!_

_Abandonment_

_U already know what I told u! I love this story!_

_**Yay! He lost an arm! You can't hate me, twin. U love me too much for that lol. Glad you're liking the story. AKUMU NO TENSHI IS A GREAT WRITER! 0.0 **_

**Crystalangel554:**

_So Gray, how's the money going?_

_Gray: Just a few more days for work! _

_Yay! You think I can get a cookie after you paid the bill?_

_Gray: NO!_

_Aww...please?_

_Gray: NO! NO MEANS NO!_

_D:_

_And Lucy is such a slut! What is wrong with her?! And why did they have to do THAT in the house?! What if Gray saw that?! HE'S GONNA FREAK! I hope he doesn't go all yandere...O.O Poor, poor Natsu...He just can't seem to get a break!_

_**They did THAT as an attempt to rekindle lost flames, but sadly enough the flames have died out. NATSU LIKES GRAY! GRAY LIKES NATSU! GRAY IS GOING TO WHOOP LAXUS' ASS! No breaks. Natsu gets no breaks, neither does Gray. When you're on the run, there is no breaks. **_

**x0xalexis8:**

_Natsu just forgot everything between him and Gray? I feel for Gray :(_

_**Yep. Just left Gray behind only to realize that he made a mistake. Shaking my head. Natsu you should have chose sexiness over Lucy.**_

**TaTa my lovely devils.**

**-Shadowcat out ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail doesn't belong to mwah.

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY AT ALL! It's just another "THANK YOU" present to all my readers (even the ones who don't review, favor, or follow my story... I know you're there. Santa and the Easter Bunny told me already).**

**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER, THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TOO. The next REAL chapter will be up sometime Sunday or Monday, so check around those days.**

**THE CHAPTER IS ALSO MY WAY OF TRYING TO CALM DOWN THE ONES THAT ARE ANGRY AT LAXUS NOW! Yes he's a jerk, and needs to die since he's kidnapped Natsu... But I want you guys to relax now, because when you read what he's doing to Natsu... All that anger will resurface. SO HERE'S MY LITTLE UKE! GRAY X NATSU (for the readers who wanted it).**

**JUST CALM DOWN, EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY.**

**ONCE AGAIN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ, IF YOU DON'T WANT TOO. It'll just be a 2 or 3 day wait, to find out what's happening behind closed doors. :P**

**If my story reaches 100 reviews... I will cry (happy tears) because, it really means a lot to me to know that you guys take the time out of your day to read my amateur writing (If only my teacher could show more appreciation for my essays like you all do for my stories). SO HERE'S MY GIFT TO YOU, FOR BEING SO AWESOME! *covers mouth with hands***

**Warning:** _Contains Yaoi (boyxboy), extreme sexiness, might cause nosebleeds... Don't read if you don't like! LEMON. Vivid description. Enjoy hehehehehehehehehe ;)_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**~4:25pm~**_

"Gray, what do you do for a living?" Natsu inquired of the raven, watching the man glance over his shoulder in awe. It perplexed Gray that Natsu always pondered on his occupation, trying to divulge how he earned so much money. It wasn't like he was prostituting, Gray would never cheat on Natsu like that, or even let complete strangers touch his delicious body. Gray scoffed at Natsu, turning his attention back to the sizzling bacon and fluffy pancakes.

"Why do you want to know? At least I'm bringing home money, right?" Gray gawked at the pinkette, when Natsu whipped him around and pinned his hands on the cabinet above his head. Natsu was baffled that when he asked the man a simple question, he couldn't get a logical answer which bothered him profusely.

"Gray, just tell me please?" The teen pouted, sticking out his tongue when Gray shook his head no. He pondered to himself why he fell in love with this jerk, but his thoughts were disturbed when, Gray passionately kissed him abruptly. Dropping his hands to Gray's cheeks, the raven slithered his hands cautiously around Natsu's waist, pulling him closer towards the raven. The smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes radiated from the kitchen, filling the entire condo. With Gray's new job, they were able to move in a condo along the beach, which Natsu didn't complain about it at first. The wondering and confusion occurred when he inquired of Gray what job payed him so much money to earn such a gorgeous house. And he always got the same reply:

_"Why do you want to know? At least I'm bringing home money, right?"_

Eventually the pinkette began to create his own suspicions and accusations as to why, but Gray claimed that all of his "guesses" were wrong and unbelievable. But what can one think when your boyfriend comes home, sweaty... And performing new sex moves on you that he didn't know the night before?! Tongue slithered into Natsu's mouth abruptly, tasting him with each lick. This was his lover and the boy would be damned if anyone tried to take him away.

"_Mmmmmm_!" Gray slowly pushed Natsu away, whipping around to continue cooking. The pinkette used this as a perfect opportunity to wrap his arms around the man's waist, laying his head nonchalantly against his back.

"Gray... _Pleeeeeeeeease_ tell me where you work." He pleaded, groaning when Gray chuckled and glanced over his shoulder after turning off the stove.

"Why do you want to know? At least I'm bringing home money, right?" Natsu scoffed, removing his arms from around the mysterious man's waist, and plopped down in the wooden chair adjacent to him. "I cooked breakfast." He placed a large plate full of buttermilk pancakes, crispy bacon, and fluffy eggs in front of the teen, accepting the seat across from him. Natsu toyed angrily with his food, narrowing his eyes occasionally when Gray looked up to make eye contact with him. "I...hate those shitty looks, hun."

"To bad. You deserve them." Natsu retorted, shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth angrily. Why was Gray being so secretive? They were in a committed relationship, which meant whatever was going on in the others life, shouldn't be a secret. Gray poked the eggs with his fork, smirking when onyx eyes narrowed slightly. He loathed when the teen became infuriated with him, so he sighed in defeat before face palming himself.

"...Fine." Natsu gawked at the man, watching him hastily write down an address on a paper of discarded paper. Giving the piece of paper to Natsu, Gray placed his chin delicately into his open palm. "That's the address of my workplace, I have to work today at 7:00 so come then." Gray rose from the table, letting his eyes linger on the pinkette for about a minute or two before tossing his plate into the kitchen sink. "I have to go to work, Natsu-kun." He leaned forward capturing the boyfriend's lips in a sticky kiss.

"Okay, see you at 7-"

"Wear something dressy too." Gray interrupted abruptly, disappearing behind the sharp corner. Disoriented by the fact that Gray cooked breakfast for dinner, he was also content to finally know what gave Gray so much money! He mentally jumped for joy, and kissed the paper in front of him loving how pouting easily made his lover give in to anything he wanted (sex being the first easiest way). It also kind of bother the teen that Gray wasn't as loving and loquacious as he usually would be any other day. He only worked once or twice a week, yet he brung home over $900 a day. Natsu rested his elbows on the table, sighing in the silent kitchen, before whipping his attention towards the raven who walked towards the front door.

"W-where are you going?" The raven came to halt, turning slightly to look into Natsu's onyx eyes in confusion.

"I'm going to work?-"

"This early?" Gray smirked, before nodding his head and departing out the front door.

"God, he makes me sick sometimes." Natsu mused, glancing over at the clock to see that it was now 5:45. _So what could he do for the next hour and 15 minutes. Lets just hope that Gray isn't out there doing something too drastic or even illicit!_

* * *

_**~7:00pm~**_

Natsu wore a black suit, with white sneakers (he didn't want to be too fancy), he held the paper before his eyes, panting for breath as he looked for 557 Lincoln Way. Maybe Natsu was making an outrage accusation, but he knew Gray was trustworthy.

This was his list of assumptions:

_1. Prostitute _

_2. Prostitute_

_3. Prostitute_

_4. Ice cream man_

_5. Professional skateboarder_

_6. Porn star_

_7. Professional Porn star_

_8. Prostitute _

_9. Basketball player_

_10. Stripper _

Gray always stripped, so he decided that stripper wasn't such a great assumption, so all he had were 9 very accurate guesses. The teen just didn't want to find out that his man was cheating on him, and it bothered him to think of that in any shape or form. He approached the huge white building, clearing his throat abruptly before entering into the establishment.

"Welcome to Jessie's sexual experience... Are you here to enjoy a show or are you in need of a private show?" A lime haired male inquired of Natsu, startling the teen profusely.

_GRAY WAS A __**STRIPPER?!**_

A huge blush emerged upon his cheeks, when the man smirked knowingly.

"It's your first time at a gay strip club?" The newly processed information, disturbed the hell outta Natsu, at which he noted to beat the shit outta Gray when they returned home.

"Mikey... This must be Gray's special guest." A woman with long black hair announced, stretching out her hand towards the pinkette.

"I'm Rose. Gray will be with you in a minute, follow me." She beckoned for the teen to follow, and reluctantly he followed, despite his heart telling him no! Natsu was overwhelmed with deception, hating that Gray had other males staring at his body, when it was suppose to be all his! The raven pushed through a set of long velvet curtains in the dim lit establishment, opening them to allow Natsu in.

"Take a seat in that red seat doll, while I go fetch your performer." Natsu accepted the seat, heaving frantically for breath from the anxiety that rapidly pumped adrenaline inside his veins. The bed next to the chair scared him even more! Did Gray have sex with other men after his private dances?! His mind was so discombobulated at the moment, and it bewildered him that Gray would keep such a hideous secret from him!

His eyes widened in incredulity when said Gray emerged from the curtains, wearing nothing but tattered booty shorts and a open long sleeve shirt with buttons. The raven smirked that damned smirk, stalking towards the enraged pinkette.

"Gray you have some nerve being a st-" his sentence fell short when the raven connected their lips, cupping his cheeks as Natsu moaned aloud. Music played in the background, as Gray rolled his abdomen, pulling away from the pinkette and began to dance for him. It wasn't a secret that Gray could dance, but it still shocked the teen to see him go. Gray rolled his hips in front of Natsu, clenching and unclenching his torso, until it flowed gracefully like a river. It aroused Natsu, albeit he was very furious with Gray. The raven lifted his hands, latching onto his shirt before slowly discarding it. Onyx eyes became half lidded, while mysterious blue were glazed over with lust. The shirt fell to the red carpet floor, while he placed his foot on the arm of the chair, which put his crotch in front of Natsu's face. Slowly he rolled his hips, lowering his body onto the pinkette's who heaved rapidly for breath. Straddling his legs, Gray sat on his lover's lap, grinding against Natsu who meowed softly. The music became louder, and Gray's grinding became frantic, eliciting a tent to protrude the pinkette's pants despite his disapproval.

"You can touch." Gray whispered huskily in the boy's ear, rolling against up the teen, before latching against his pink tie with his teeth. The heat from Natsu radiated from his body, and engulfed Gray's entire body. Untying his tie, the raven discarded it quickly, fingering the teen's pants seductively. Hands ran up his exposed torso, and Natsu wanted to have Gray more then anything at the moment, as he continued to gaze up into those mysterious blue eyes.

Pulling away from Natsu, Gray stood before him licking his lips before, slithering to the floor eying Natsu the entire time. He crawled towards the pinkette, rolling his neck seductively before kissing his way of the teen's legs. Natsu groaned, shutting his eyes with tenacity to hold back his moans. The more Gray's dance became provocative, the less the two lovers wore. Natsu sat in the chair (now only wearing boxers), panting for breath while Gray danced naked before him. Running his fingers down his shaft Gray moaned out Natsu's name, rolling his hips until he sat down on Natsu's waist.

"S-So...this... Is your..._job_?" Natsu inquired. Blushing when his voice hitched when he said the word job. The raven smirked, licking his lips seductively.

"We...have this room for another hour, maybe I could give you another private show, that no ones seen before." Gray cooed in his right ear, toying with the pinkette's left nipple.

"Y-Yeah, you... Should... _Ugh_!...show me." Gray smirked as Natsu, lifted his body and dropped the raven on the bed adjacent to them. Natsu hovered over the raven, smirking when his eyes darkened and became a darker hue of blue.

"Na...t...su?" He sounded so innocent, and that's when the pinkette realized... Gray was having another one of his episodes.

"Gray, are you okay with this?"

"Y-yeah... Would you be upset... T-that I'm not a virgin?" He inquired nervously, watching the teen smirk at his question.

"No, I wouldn't be upset. How old are you, Gray?" The raven's eyes widened in incredulity as he thought whether to tell his age.

"I-I'm 15." Natsu sighed. So this was teenage Gray. Rising from on top of the boy's body, Natsu helped a very naked Gray up. He still had his manly features, but in his mind, Gray was 15 again. _Dating a guy with multiple personality disorder, had its pros and cons._

"Gray, maybe we shouldn't-"

"I...wanna have sex with you Nat-su" the raven blushed. "...I-I don't know how to fuck another man so..." He rubbed his forearm nervously, averting his gaze upon the silk bedsheets. "... You're going to take m-" Natsu kissed the man passionately, moaning when they collapsed on the surface of the bed. Gray grunted, coiling his hands around Natsu's waist. The pinkette squared his shoulder, pulling in his legs to hover of the raven, at which he continued to kiss him passionately. Tongue slithered into the raven's mouth, fretting against his, while tasting a hint of alcohol on his tongue. Licking the nape of Gray's neck, elicited the raven to groan, panting for breath as the music continued to blare in the background. Natsu coiled his fingers around Gray's member, watching the raven arch his back and groan in bliss. His nimble fingers toyed with the member, making Natsu lick his lips at the scene. He loved the control he had over Gray, and finally he had the chance to take him in his disoriented state. Kissing his way down the man's body, Natsu shuttered when the man moaned out his name, before he abruptly took his penis into his warm cavern. Mysterious blue eyes widened in incredulity, feeling the wetness of Natsu's mouth engulf him fully. Gripping the bed with tenacity, Gray groaned aloud despite the music, arching his back to push his shaft further inside.

Bobbing his head in an oscillating motion, Natsu sucked violently on the large penis, tasting his bittersweet essence inside his mouth, as he toyed with Gray's foreskin. He went further, deep throating the raven, who cried out in pure ecstasy, when he reached his peek and came! Natsu swallowed, pulling away quickly elicited a smack to erupt abruptly into the air. Onyx eyes analyzed the panting raven, who laid under him, blushing like a mad man!

"Na...t...su?" The pinkette smirked, loving the control that he possessed. "W-why...did...you stop, Na-t...su?"

"Oh, Gray... It's no where near over, love." He leaned forward taking Gray's lips, while he fumbled with his boxers, letting his member fall nonchalantly against the raven's. Hands attacked his pectoral muscle, while Natsu suckled his fingers, gazing over the man's body like a mad man! He was going to take him, and this was going to be a fantastic fuck!

"_Uuuuuuuuuuggggh_!" The raven squirmed, when his lover inserted his index finger into his anus, retreating then protruding seconds later. "Natsu!... Give it to me." Gray groaned, heaving for breath when another finger entered, then another, and finally the pinky. Four fingers stretched his wholesome area, tearing Gray's insides. "_Mmmmmmmm_!" Natsu moved his fingers in an oscillating motion, grunting whenever the raven pushed against his fingers, hollering when he hit his prostate. "OH GOD!... NATSU THERE! AGAIN... DO IT... AGAIN!" He nodded his head, thrusting his fingers inside his boyfriend until he couldn't hold back anymore!

Natsu traded places with his fingers, slowly inserting his penis inside Gray's stretched hole. Mysterious blue widened, straddling his legs as Natsu continued to push in. The pinkette was hungry for sex, and Gray just so happened to be the willing just as much as he was! "NATSU-KUUUUUUUUUUN!" Gray arched his back, wrapping his legs dependently around his lover's waist, moaning when Natsu retreated only to push back in. This was his first time having sex with a man and being in control, so he wanted it to be the best for both of them. Natsu began to move in an oscillating motion, pounding inside his boyfriend repeatedly.

"Natsu..._ugh_!...yes...more!..._ugh_! _NGHHHNN_!" Gray arched his back, pushing into Natsu's thrust when they attained a perfect rhyme that they both could manage. He braced his body up, moving his lower half back and forth as he continued to take Gray! Complete domination!

"Gray... You...feel so... Fantastic! _Ugh_!... Fuck!" He continued to pound into the raven, watching his lover, whip his head left to right, forcing him to come down inside him.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!" Gray came, tightening his muscular walls around Natsu. The teen groaned, leaning forward to capture the raven's abandoned lips in a passionate kiss. He removed himself, rolling Gray over on his frontside, where he then instructed the man to get on all fours. The raven panted for breath, sweat rolling down his body, staring at the silk bedsheets through half lidded eyes. What was Natsu planning? His breathing hitched when the man felt a hand coil around his member, when the familiar pain in anus shot up his spine! Natsu began to thrust yet again into the raven's ass, rocking their bodies as one. He held onto Gray's hip with one hand, stroking Gray's member with the other, while oscillating thrusts into his anus!

_"Ugh!.._.. NATSU-KUN!..._aaaaaaaah_..._mmmmm_... NAT...NAT...NATSU-KUUUUUUN!" Gray gasped, instinctively pushing against the teen's thrust, letting his bangs falter in front up him. The bed squeaked under the two, and Natsu loved to feel of Gray around him. The blissful moment, seemed to be coming to an end hastily, but Natsu wanted to stay like this forever!

"_Ugh_!... Shit!... GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"NAAAAAATSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

They both climaxed, riding out their orgasms until they couldn't withstand from exhaustion. Both collapsed on the bed (Natsu on top of Gray), before the pinkette retreated fully out of the raven, and laid in the bed next to him. Sweat decorated them, when Natsu pulled the cover over their bodies. He'd never felt so pleasured/ fore filled in his life, and having Gray under him made it so much better! He carded his slightly wet hair, glancing over at Gray who snuggled into his side.

"Gray...that was... The **BEST**...sex ever." The raven looked up at him, his eyes evolving back to its original hue.

"...My ass...hurts bad!" He groaned, toying with Natsu's abdomen. "...but I agree... You are a wild one... In the sack... Just not as good as me." Natsu chuckled, kissing the man passionately on the lips.

"So... You're a stripper? That's your fine job that you wouldn't tell me about." Gray arched an eyebrow, propping his body up on his elbow under him, when Rose emerged from the other side of the curtains.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Gray you have 20 minutes to get back to the bar and continue making drinks." She stated, smiling when Gray scoffed at her and smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah... I'll be out there in a little bit." He answered nonchalantly, flagging his hand in the air, as if telling Rose to leave. She caught his drift and left, which bewildered Natsu even more!

"You make drinks?!" Natsu arched an eyebrow as he inquired of his lover, watching that wry smirk curl up Gray's lips.

"Duh!... I'm a bartender here. It was the only place hiring." He laughed, when Natsu looked at him dumbfounded.

"Well, explain why you come home sweaty all the time."

"It's hot as hell in here, that's why. I'm working in heat from the lights on stage, plus I'm running around making and delivering drinks." He laughed.

"What about all the money you get?"

"Tips. Plus my paycheck, cos a lot of people come here on Thursday and Friday nights, so I only come to work on those days." He smiled at Natsu.

"What about the new sex moves?!"

"I've been watching some videos that Rose let me borrow, to teach me a few things... I just wanted to keep you happy." He smirked yet again, while blushing this time.

"B-but... She called you a _**performer**_!" Natsu tried desperately to make Gray admit that his was a stripper, but it was obviously that stripping wasn't his occupation.

"I asked her if I could do something special for you, Pinky." He smiled and kissed the boy's cheek. "You gotta trust me more." Natsu laughed, leaning forward to take the man's lips yet again.

"I_ *kiss*_ love _*kiss*_... You so much, Gray."

"I love you too." He leaned forward, taking Natsu into a kiss, which allowed the raven to top him. "Looks like we have 15 minutes for round two?"

"Bring it."

* * *

***Drops new cheesecake due to nosebleed***

**Yay! Uke Gray! Lol... Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the support, and look out for chapter 15 on Sunday or Monday! **

***Thinks of uke Gray and drools***

**REVIEWS:**

**x0xalexis8:**

_Go Gray! He better kick some ass even if Natsu was being a jerk last chapter._

_**Yes! There will be ass kicking!**_

**Blackened Ice:**

_.… ILL KILL BORH OF THEM. SOMEONE GIVE ME A CHAINSAW SO I CAN CUT THE SISSY PRISS AND THE BLONDE WONDER INTO PIECES. ._

_**You can have this one *hands Blackened Ice Grell's chainsaw* Just give it back before she finds out its missing 0.0**_

**theabridgedkuriboh:**

_Take that Lucy _ _

_Natsu has finally admitted to being gay...YES *dance party* _

_Go find your boyfriend Gray. _

_Down with Laxus_

_***joins dance party***_

_**I agree DOWN WITH LAXUS! GO GRAY! GO!**_

**darkhuntressxir:**

_laxus gonna be in hell lots of pain! beat him gray!_

_**Yes! There will be pain... Lots and lots of pain.**_

**Akumu no Tenshi:**

_u should tell them how sadistic i am...*smirks* anyway i can't hate you! i love you, twin! keep it up! i love this story!_

_**SHE'S VERY SADISTIC IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! Yes no one can hate me I'm really nice. Glad you love the story twin, and I plan to keep going!**_

**AsDarknessSpreads:**

_*ready... set... and there she starts running around again* gray will kill you! beware laxus! you are gonna be... be... turned into bad stuff! an... grandfather? grandfather? huh? what? nani?_

_**Yes, kill him! Kill him! Grandfather is... Makarov? Makarov? Huh? What? I'm confused?**_

**GirlsRule2013:**

_S: now that I found it. Who to hurts first. *steals shadowcats cheesecake and states at list.*_

_G: Sadie what are u doing.?_

_S: creating a list of those who need to die. Right now Lexus is at the top of the list. Is used to be Lucy but Carrie is making my wait till she doesn't have a baby inside her. _

_G: I see. Anyway. Gray better get there soon and save HIS Natsu and beat up Lacus cause if he doesn't hurry Sadie might beat him to it. She's already looking at maps. _

_S: well I have to find Laxus or I can't kill him. _

_G: did u even read this chapter of did u skip anything that didn't invoke pain_

_S: skipped what didn't invoke pain. * at a look from G goes back and reads entire chapter* OMG. angry possessive Gray. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me. There will be Gray torturing Laxus in the next Chapter right Right RIGHT. _

_G: * knocks a out with a frying pan* quiet down. *looks at frying pan* cartoons can teach u do much. Anyway I am very happy that Lucy got slapped and threatened. Oops I mean promised. U go Gray. Loved this Chapter. Now excuse me while I go get Carrie so we can wake up Saddie._

_**Aye! That was my cheesecake *pouts* that's the second time someone has stole my cheesecake, and I just dropped my new one. I'm glad you're happy she got slapped. Sadie I give you permission to kill Lucy, her address is 543 H- *Lucy's covers shadowcat's mouth***_

**Lucy: Don't tell her that!**

**TaTa my lovely devils!**

**-Shadowcat out, yo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Fairy tail does not belong to me. Do I want it to? Heck yeah! But it's not -_-

**A/N: I'm back! I know... I know. But in my defense I said look for the new chapter around Sunday or Monday... Never said which Sunday or Monday ^.^**

**Just kidding, my mom has been making me study so I can get ready for the new school year that's coming up in about 2 weeks 0.0 so I couldn't get on FF, but I'm here now and I will now give you what you've been waiting for!**

* * *

_Natsu was in total darkness, his mind refusing to let him out of such a terrifying dream. Albeit he wanted to wake up, and beat the shit outta Laxus, Natsu's body wouldn't move. Hands moved over his sore body, which bothered him deeply. The way those limbs stroked his torso made him feel violated, and the feeling of his flesh tearing elicited screams from his agape mouth in agony, yet in his mind the boy was still in a deep slumber. Was he paralyzed? Natsu could feel the male grip his chin with tenacity, cooing into his ear softy, which sent cool breaths of air along Natsu's neck._

_"I hope you can withstand pain, Natsu-kun... Because I owe you so much!" He hissed, squeezing his cheeks with brute force._

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**~10:00am~**_

"Hello, this is the warden of Fairy Tail Country Prison, Makarov Dreyar speaking."

"Hey, it's Laxus... I've got one of your prisoners in custody." The dirty blonde smirked in the phone, giving the naked teen a long side glare. Natsu laid unconscious on the canopy bed, hands bond above his head and legs straddled by chains that locked against the pillars at the end of the bed. Completely vulnerable, revealing his slightly swollen and abnormal star shaped anus. Laxus listened to the old man's steady breathing before averting his gaze towards the window.

"Laxus, where are you?!" Makarov inquired in bewilderment, knowing that Laxus had some drastic idea in his sadist mind! Slamming his hand down on the metal desk, Makarov's beady eyes frantically whipped in every direction, before he abruptly swirled around in his swivel chair and pressed the record button on the answering machine.

"Don't worry about that, grandfather... Just know that Natsu Dragneel will be returning to your prison, in about three hours. As for the other inmate, he won't be a problem... so be expecting us around 1 o'clock. Bye." He slammed the phone on top of the dial, whipping around to gaze absentmindedly over Natsu's gorgeous physique.

"This is going to be pleasure-some and fun." Clasping his hands together the dirty blonde reached over and grabbed a kitchen knife, climbing seductively onto the bed. Running the metal up the boy's inner thigh he drew blood, watching the pinkette's eyelids grimace. Natsu belonged to Laxus and he intended to bestow upon him huge amounts of agony! Stabbing his abdomen, Natsu gasped for breath while his eyelids refused to open, despite the excruciating pain radiating from him.

"Does Natsu-Kun not like that?" Laxus inquired mockingly, running the blade down the boy's toned abdomen before shoving it forcefully up his ass! Natsu screeched out in pain, tears emerging from under his closed eyelids, his lips quivering in pain. The dim lighting fell nonchalantly on the wooden floorboards, eliciting his desk to glisten in the rays of sun. Drawing the knife out, Laxus shoved it back inside just as forceful, oscillating the blade vigorously. Natsu felt like dying as his throat began to fill with blood, suffocating him, while more of said blood trickled out the open wound in his stomach. He'd definitely ruptured something important inside his meager body. Laxus was villainous and Natsu knew he was going to die. Said Laxus whipped the blade across, Natsu's cheek, watching the flesh tear like paper.

"That's for taking Lucy away from me!" He howled in the pinkette's ear, clutching the handle of the blade with both hands, protruding his nemesis' abdomen yet again. Blood erupted from Natsu's mouth, his fists clenching and unclenching in complete desperation. Staining the mattress, and his tongue leaving behind a bitter taste of iron. Slowly his eyes opened, revealing an enraged blonde who snarled at him. Opening his mouth to speak, Natsu felt his body shutting down and the life slipping from his grasp.

_Maybe he'd see Loke on the other side._

Forcing a blood stained smile, Natsu embraced his death, loving how sensitive it felt on his naked body. Laxus watched, straddling tan legs before forcing himself inside the teen. Natsu's half lidded eyes snapped open in incredulity, while his defeated smile abruptly became an agape cry for help. Laxus loved to see his pain, the vivacious sensation that played repeatedly in his mind felt worth it all.

"L...Le...Let me...die...already." Natsu croaked in desperation, too weak to even fight against his binds. Laxus watched him intensely, calculating how such a man with great pride begged for him to end his life... And to be honest, he loved it! It aroused him! His penis became thicker, tearing away at Natsu's already torn insides. The tears fell as he whipped his head frantically from left to right, choking on the blood stuck in his throat. "Kill me!...y-you...win...let me die...Laxus I beg you... End my fucking life!" The blonde stared deadpanned at the 19 year old, watching him squirm slightly against his binds, pursing his lips to fight back against his continuos tears.

_Oh how he loved the scene before him._

"No." Onyx widened and met the other's mischievously smile. "If I did that where would all the fun go... Just enjoy the ride and before you know it, cell #34093 will once again be all yours." His smirk enhanced. Feeling his former friend oscillating rapidly inside the tight unprepared hole, Natsu threw his head back in agony, groaning deep within his clogged throat spewing blood out of his mouth. Laxus gripped the teen's hips, ramming into his destoryed anus as Natsu thrashed around with what little strength he could muster. The dirty blonde forced himself in deep, watching the pinkette arch his back as sharp pains seemed to electrify his spinal cord. Natsu bit back moans, pulling softly against his binds, trying to conserve the little amount of blood left in his aching body. Laxus hit the teen in his face with a jaw breaking punch, bracing his body to retreat before slamming back in forcefully.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Natsu screeched, gritting his blood stained teeth, as Laxus gawked at him like a predator about to consume his prey.

"Hurt doesn't it?!" he thrusted into the teen's anus, watching blood roll down the boy's bottom lip as it quivered. "That's exactly how I felt when you always got better opportunities then me! Natsu this, Natsu that... Not once did I get my time to shine!" He rammed into the boy again, watching as transparent liquid rolled down his cheeks. Natsu was so helpless.

"So...All of this anger... is driven by complete... jealousy?" He inquired faintly, clenching his abdomen to squeeze the teen out, which elicited another stab wound to his stomach. The nothingness that desired to consume his soul, swallowed the boy whole. He once again closed his heavy eyelids.

"Don't. You. Dare. Question. Me. As if. I'm the dumb one! I was never jealous of you, you stupid fuck! I wanted you to feel my pain! To show you how it was like to live in someone else's shadow and hate how all the bad things just seemed to happen to you!" Laxus balled his fists with tenacity, slamming them against the unconscious boy's face, watching his body go limp, while he listened to his groans in agony. Running his hand up Natsu's abdomen, Laxus touched the open wounds, smiling sadistically at his doing: his creation. The pinkette opened his mouth to speak, cringing in pain when the loquacious blonde stopped explaining his reasons for hurting his former friend.

"I...I'm sorry...Laxus...sorry you...ever felt...any...animosity between us... I never looked down on you... Until you caused me to...go to prison... I loath you with all my heart now, but when we were...younger I looked at you... As my brother." Laxus let the tears fall over the brink of his eyes, lifting up Natsu's hips as high as he could rise them (since they were bond to the columns of the bed).

"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FUCKING BROTHER! I HATE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL! I'VE ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL!" Laxus snapped. Eyes large like saucers, he dug his fingernails into the boy's calloused hips, thrusting ballistically in an oscillating motion. Pounding into the teen senseless while the pinkette screeched out from the excruciating physical sufferings. The bed squeaked frantically, and Natsu knew his time was coming close. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he once again became engulf by the embrace of unconsciousness.

Pain ceased, and the delicate embrace of someone's arms cradled him like a small infant... Opening his eyes slowly the pinkette intended on seeing Gray, but isn't long red hair came into his abrupt view.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are under arrest." He smiled lightly at Erza, coughing up blood while she ordered the others to retrieve an ambulance. The pinkette slowly turned his head to the side, staring deadpanned at Laxus, who now laid dead on the floor from a gunshot wound in the chest cavity.

_Laxus was dead._

"E...Er...Erza...Gr-Gray... Where's Gray?" Natsu inquired, letting the woman wrap his limp body up in a blanket pulling him into her arms.

"We couldn't find him, Natsu. Do you know where he might be?" Erza inquired of the teen, watching onyx eyes close as his breathing became labored. Natsu knew his death was coming and despite everything... He looked forward to it.

"No...Gray...Gray left town." Natsu lied, feeling the free string of blood drip from his lips. "Death feels refreshing." He announced, gasping for breath while Erza frantically called for assistance. "How did you...guys find me?" He inquired in a hoarse voice, heaving desperately for air to enter into his larynx.

"Deputy Cana was able to trace the call, and find out the location, but you hang in there, Natsu! Don't you die on me!" She pushed his shaggy pink hair out of the 19 year olds face, watching as his faint grin and quickly paling flesh said otherwise. Erza knew it herself, the only thing Natsu could look forward to was death. "You can't die! No not now! You have so much to live for!" Erza exclaimed through tears, watching onyx eyes slowly close shut. "Natsuuuuuu!"

"What can I live for... When all I'll ever be is locked away... It's not like... It means anything-"

"-Natsu, I promise you we'll give you another trial just hold on." He forced out a laugh despite the pain, grimacing in the officer's now blood stained arms.

"I'm letting go, Erza." She shook her head no, pulling the boy tighter into her arms.

"No! Just bear with me, please Natsu! You're right, you were convicted a crime you didn't commit and I'll help you prove it! Dammit just don't let go!" She cried, burying her face into the nape of his neck. He hugged her back, taking in the scent of peaches from her shampoo.

"Goodbye, Erza." His hand slowly slipped from her body, and his pale skin almost seemed white as Erza gawked absentmindedly at the pinkette.

He smiled again before everything abruptly went black.

* * *

**Well... First I wanna say don't panic, this is not the last chapter although the ending is near. As for Natsu... You'll find out if he lives in the next chapter. **

**What do you think? Should I make a sequel to this, or should I continue own with Gray's journey to California? **

**EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY! **

**I apologize for the long wait and short chapter, but I've been busy and I wanted you guys to have a new chapter to read. So yeah. Don't be upset with me all the Natsu fans... It'll get better I promise ^.^**

**REVIEWS:**

**x0xalexis8:**

_*Drools* i still like Uke Natsu better but it was still hot_

_**I agree with you 100% XD**_

**Crystalangel554:**

_YAY! GRAY IS GONNA WHOOP LAXUS'S ASS! :D I'LL HELP TOO! AND LUCY GOT SLAPPED, WOOHOO! This is awesome! :D But then Natsu got kidnapped :( DAMN YOU TO HELL LAXUS!_

_I don't like uke Gray...:( Sorry! But this chapter must be good since I like all your other chapters! :D_

_**It's okay, I prefer uke Natsu, but for MY READERS, I made one for those that liked uke Gray. Unfortunately I decided that Gray wouldn't appear in this chapter, so no ass whooping -_- *cries b/c of no whooping of the ass***_

**DarknessSpreads:**

_*jumping around* eeeeeeeeep! uke graaaay! eeeeeeeeeeeep! luv you! eeeep! a sexy bartender! eeeep!_

_**Very sexy bartender and I'm definitely feeling the love XD**_

_**Gray: ummm Shadowcat, I think she was directing that "luv you" towards me.**_

_**Shadowcat: oh... 0.0**_

**Destftwanabe:**

_you know you could have just make Natsu take the bullet out with the knife, But anyways I love your story so far!_

_**Glad you love my story, yeah I know I could have, but I'm kinda sadist thanks to my friend.**_

**darkhuntressxir:**

_wow... gray just strip for natsu... lemony goodness...*massive nosebleed*_

_**Hehehehehehehehehehehe :) Extreme lemony goodness XD**_

**GirlsRule2013:**

_Maddie: G where's Sadie?_

_G: looking for shadowcat to get the rest of Lucy's address._

_M: ok. I'm going to go find her. I'm bored and want her to entertain me. _

_G: yeah you probably will be entertained (whispers: or attacked for interrupting her)_

_M: well I'll be going now. _

_Carrie: Maddie wait. * pants and hold out giant box* here. Give this to shadowcat. *g and m look inside and gasp*_

_G: omg. Is that a three layered cheesecake. _

_C: yep. I wanted to make not up to her since Sadie took one and everyone else aleays seems too also. _

_M: Cool. _

_S: I'm back. I couldnt find her. Oh well. I'll get that address you just wait. But before I go on my rampage. I think we all need tissues _

_G: why_

_S: we all have major nosebleeds for the utter hotness of our boys and their sexiness. _

_M&C: Totally_

_G: ok fine but then we go give Shadowcat her cake. _

_S: oh forget that. * packages cake and sends is to shadow cat in the mail* there now she'll get it and we can reread this chapter. _

_G&M&C: Yeah! * all four reread, get major nosebleeds and only stay conscious enough to clean up before passing out completely from sheer hotness*_

_**Thanks for the cheesecake!**_

_**0.0 I didn't mean to cause all those nosebleeds. Wow! *runs away screaming* I didn't do it! Natsu and Gray caused you guys to faint, not me! Sue them!**_

**Blackened Ice: **

_…Nosebleed…_

_THAT WAS THE BEST CHAPTER EVER. HAHA NATSU, YOU ARE SOOO STUPID, GARY IS TOO SEXY FOR YO. THIS WAS EPIC TO ME. THANK YOU SOO MUCH SHADOWCAT-SAMA_

_-And now back to Lucy and Laxus... DIE *snatches cheesecake* share it_

_THIS IS A FOLOW UP TO MY CHAPTER 14 REVIEW_

_shadowCat203_

_Lets get together and kill Lucy_

_With a big chainsaw_

_And a knife for me and you_

_Won't you love to kill her too_

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GirlsRule CAN JOIN IN TOO. LETS GO *Picks up chainsaw ShadowCat gave me and started running*_

_***pouts* I wanna new cheesecake. Yes! Yes I would have joined you and together we could have destroyed Laxus... Unfortunately Erza beat us and Gray to the punch. However I'll find his corpse and most likely I'll set it on fire.**_

**TaTa my lovely devils**

**-Shadowcat out.**


	16. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! Back! Now read! You already know the disclaimer and I apologize for any errors. XD Enjoy pplz!**

* * *

_"Goodbye, Erza." His hand slowly slipped from her body, and his pale skin almost seemed white as Erza gawked absentmindedly at the pinkette._

_He smiled again before everything abruptly went black._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**_~4:00pm~_**

Natsu laid in the infirmary at Fairy Tail Country Prision, he entire abdomen bandaged, and forehead wrapped in several gauze. Erza sat adjacent to the bed, her eyes intently calculating him as he laid there unconscious. Officer Scarlet was just happy that Mirajane knew how to stop the bleeding and seal the wounds close. They were going to take him to the public hospital, but to insure that the pinkette didn't try to escape and run away, Elfman thought it'd be best Natsu was brought to his sister. The double doors opened as Makarov stalked into the silent room (except for constant beeping of Natsu's heart monitor), standing beside Erza who averted her gaze towards him.

"He's a fighter." Makarov announced, clasping his hands against the small of his back. Erza nodded her head languidly in agreement, sighing nonchalantly before the warden continued. "...Where's Fullbuster?"

"Sir, we couldn't find him, and Natsu didn't divulge anything about his location-"

"-I see. Erza as my most elite guard, I'm putting you in charge of finding Fullbuster, and making sure Dragneel doesn't escape and/or get even more injured. I must go to the morgue and check up on Laxus." She nodded obediently, averting her black eyes back towards Natsu, who's chest cavity rose and fell languidly. The lights in the infirmary flickered on and off suspiciously but not enough to turn her attention away from the 19 year old. Makarov sighed and left her to her obligations.

"Don't you worry, Natsu... I'll make sure you're safe." She mused.

* * *

"Good afternoon Fiore, Ohio! It's Lisanna Strauss, with more breaking news on the Fairy Tail County Prison Jailbreak." Gray sat nonchalantly at the kitchen table, flexing his new flesh arm as Cole sipped his cup of coffee and averted his gaze towards the television. "One of the escapees has been apprehended but is in critical conduction. His name has been revealed as Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel the hero. The other escapee is still on the run and needs to be captured. If you see this man please call the authorities immediately!" Gray stared vacantly at the small tv with incredulous eyes, the fork falling from his fingers upon the table with a loud clatter. His photo was plastered all over the screen, and the newly process information seeped into his mind.

_Natsu, been captured?! They're looking for him now!_

"Gray, don't worry about it, we'll protect you." Cole stated, placing his cup of coffee delicately on the wooden circle table, while Rachel turned the television off. Gray didnt have time to worry about himself, he needed for find Natsu! He needed to find Lyon! What was going on? Everything was working perfectly, how did they slip up?! "I'll find you some new clothes, and I'll drive you out of town as soon as possible-"

"-What about Natsu? He's in jail and we need to go get him!-"

"-I only have time to take you, so I suggest you go get ready, Gray-Sama." Cole looked up menacingly at Gray, his left hand tapping a faint rhyme on the wooden top of the table. The raven became outrage. Cole was up to something.

"What do you mean you only have time to take me?" He retorted, glancing at Cole from the side, calculating his hardening gaze. "You have time to drive me out of town, but you don't have time to go a few miles away to help my friend? What do you have against Natsu?-"

"-That is repulsive! You'd risk your own freedom for that kid?!-"

"-That kid happens to be my friend, and I don't appreciate you bad mouthing him!" Cole gawked at Gray, his hazel eyes intently analyzing mysterious blue. Rising from his seat, Gray handed Rachel his plate full of breakfast after abruptly loosing his appetite, stalking towards the door when Cole spoke yet again.

"Where are you going?" Gray glanced over his shoulder, watching the man rise from his seat.

"I'm leaving. You won't help me, then I'll do it my damn self." He made a start, whipping around when Cole grabbed him.

"You aren't going any damn where! You'll stay here with us! I gave you a new arm, I gave you and that brat a place to stay! I gave you my daughter! I've done everything Mystogan said, and I refuse to disobey him!-"

"-Get the fuck away from me!" Gray yanked his arm away, stumbling backwards out the door, watching the obsessed lunatic chase after him. Gray watched in horror, rising to his feet before dashing back towards Fairy Tail County Prison. His mind raced, adrenaline pumped throughout his veins! Gray just wanted to see Natsu again! He wanted to make sure that he was okay first, then he'd decide if leave the pinkette behind was a good idea.

_**BANG!**_

Blue eyes widened. Looking down, the hole in his right thigh spewed out blood, his body immediately going limp as he collapsed to the ground. Screeching out in pain, the raven crawled, gritting his teeth as Cole drew near. "You ain't going no where boy! Not unless you leave outta town." Cole watched Gray squirm, pursing his lips as the raven gasped for breath, and glared at him over his shoulder.

"You're insane!-"

"-You haven't seen insane yet, Gray." Cole crouched over, rolling Gray over before letting his eyes linger along his body far too long then they should've been. "Natsu's father was one of my military buddies, and during the final war, he saved me from an explosion that should've killed me. He ended up dying however, and it's all his fault I feel this way!" Gray gawked at Cole, his eyes averting towards the East. "He should've let me die! Now I live everyday with that burden on my shoulders. When Natsu came and told me his name, the memories came back, which roused something inside me. I realized..." He smirked, and pulled Gray forward slamming his chapped lips against Gray's tender ones. The raven gawked at him, pushing him away to no avail. The blood spewing out his leg weakened him and if they didn't close the wound soon, he'd surely die. Cole pulled away, a long string of saliva connecting their tongues. Gray wheezed and gagged, giving the older man a long side glare. "I realized that Natsu doesn't deserve you. Just like his father, he deserves to die alone! I want you Gray... I need you... Rachel doesn't have to know about anything." He smiled, but Gray was more than disgusted! He was mortified!

"Stay the fuck away from me you, freak! That's not right!" Gray pulled away, gripping his leg before everything abruptly went black.

* * *

_**~9:00am~**_

Natsu was living in hell. After waking from his short term coma, Natsu found himself laying in Fairy Tail's infirmary, immediately searching around for Gray. That's when he realized, he was all alone and Gray was still outside the walls of this hell hole doing God knows what! Would Gray leave him? Was Gray at least worried? Groaning, Natsu lolled against the plain white interior wall of the main corridor, his breathing becoming harsh gasps and wheezes for breath. He felt nausea and being this weak out in the open wasn't the best for him. Rage was somewhere in this damn place, waiting for his moment to act Natsu after getting punched square in the face by the teenager weeks ago. Men in prison held grudges, and Natsu knew Rage would either beat the shit outta him or make him his bitch or possibly both since he could do both. Bracing his body up with one palm against the wall, Natsu held his stomach with the other, limping languidly down the corridor in silence, watching the lights flicker occasionally. The polished tile floors would glisten under his feet, but the pinkette was focused on one thing: Making it to his cell block or finding Erza before Rage found him. Gritting his teeth in pain, Natsu forced himself to endure the suffering, his blood stained jumpsuit clinging dependently against his meager body. He hasn't ate since the incident with Laxus and he truly didn't think trying to eat while people are after you is such a great idea. He froze.

"Brick was killed?! When?!" One man shouted his eyes large in bewilderment.

"Dude, he's been dead for almost a month now! You late as hell!-"

"-I heard Gray was last seen entering the jailhouse right after Brick did." One guy with a distorted Mohawk stated, scratching the back of his head vigorously.

"Gray's bitch back in jail-"

"-Pretty boy's here?!" One man licked his lips. "And Gray ain't here to protect that fine piece of ass?"

"Hell no! Everyone heard he's in the infirmary. Some body almost killed his ass, but not before tasting that shit!-"

"-So an outsider popped his cherry? Shit! I wanted to tap that ass!-" the group of men continued to converse about Natsu in a lewd way, each talking about the multiple fantasies that had about him. The pinkette winched, glancing over his shoulder before limping the other way.

'I got to get through that damn door.' Natsu mused, stumbling and slouching dependently against the wall. "Shit!" He hissed, gripping his stomach tightly only to find himself face planting on the floor. "Da...Dam...Dammit." Natsu tried desperately to regain his equilibrium, fumbling, tripping up only to face plant again. Natsu became frantic, his breath wheezing as footsteps echoed in the vacant hallway.

"Well, look at this. Pretty boy laying on the floor, ass ready to be taken." Natsu glanced over his shoulder, crawling away only to be grabbed by two men, who quickly flipped him over. The man with the Mohawk crouched on top of him, tracing his quivering lips with his dirty index finger. "Where's Gray?-"

"I...I...don't know-"

"-So the rumors are true, you are alone!"

"Alone and vulnerable..." One man smirked, caressing his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"I wonder what we should do with pretty boy-"

"-He did manage to escape... He did also get raped not to long-"

"-Coyo, why don't we finish the job. Evidentially the outsider didn't do a good job at breaking him." Natsu gawked at them, his eyes flashing back to the pain of Brick and Laxus! Natsu thrashed as much as he could, only eliciting more pain to surge through his body. He groaned, watching the men smirk and laugh at his misfortunes.

"Where's Gray to save you now?" A man named Streak inquired, ghosting his hand over Natsu's crotch.

"I bet he's a big one."

"Do you like dick boy? Big, bulbous, filling dick that seems to tear your ass in half?-"

"-He's a slut, of course he loves big dick!"

"Pretty boy!"

"He's my bitch today!-"

"-FUCK YOU ALL TO FUCKING HELL!" Natsu yelled, earning a slap to the face. It hurt so bad. He hated feeling worthless, but he could do anything since Gray wasn't here to help at his most vulnerable state. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

"Thanks, maybe another time." The laughed, dragging the thrashing pinkette into a vacantly storage closet. Natsu's eyes widened, his lips quivering and the tears spring from his eyes.

He'd already been broken twice, he couldn't handle it a third time.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

**I had a really bad case of writer's block regarding all my stories, so that's why it took me a while to upload. I took some off because, I didn't know what to do next, and I was really tempted to just delete them all but I thought, that'd be too mean and cruel since I know how much you all enjoy this story. So I kept the three that needed to be finished and this one isn't ending soon, I have come up with more ideas. YAY! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Damn Cliffie (Guest):**

_:Oh sure, NOW there's a cliffhanger... damn brilliant authors... *mutter mutter mutter*_

_**Yes! It was a cliffhanger that let me wondering what I would do next. That cliffhanger drove me to insanity XD**_

**Blackened Ice:**

_LAXUS IS DEAD. THE MOMENT IVE BEEN WAITING FIR. NOW ITS LYONS TURN. DIE, AND ROT IN HELL. I LOVE YOU GRAY-SAMA.  
*turns to ShadowCat203- sama* wheres the cheesecake. You know what nevermind * picks up a sword.* im going to go get myself a stake shadowcat- sama and GirlsRule- chan want some_

_**Thanks for the offer of steak, but to be honest I'm not a steak lover. I'm like L, give me my sweets and I'll be the happiest girl alive. Yes now it's Lyon's turn!**_

**Crystalangel554:**

_Well, I guess someone did get whoop in the ass..just not Laxus...BUT AT LEAST HE DIED! :D And Natsu, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU DAREEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'LL THROW LAXUS'S DEAD BODY IN THE OCEAN FULL OF SHARKS FOR YOU!_

_**Yay! Throw him tto the sharks. No, Natsu is alive barely, but he's trying to make it.**_

**Delza (Guest):**

_Oh... My... DAMN! WTF?! No Natsu can't die! *cries in a corner* I will kill you if he dies! *Holds up a fake plushie knife and and stabs Shadowcat, not killing you of course because you're an amazing writer w*_

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! So cute how Gray kissed Natsu c: I also like the ghosts._

_**Im glad someone liked the ghosts, I was hoping that having the ghosts in my story wouldn't make it stupid. Hes not dead, what kind of a writer would I be if I killed him off. Definitely not one worth her salt.**_

**MadHatterLilith: **

_Not logged in cause I'm on my phone but..._

Is Gray the new Full Metal Ice Mage? XD I love FMA so the references made me giggle so much. Lookin' forward to dat lemon... ;)

Keep up the great work!

_**Lol, no he lost the automail unfortunately. People seemed to like him with real arms instead. XD**_

**AsDarknessSpreads:**

_aww natsu! don't die! suffer in he'll laxus! and gray! where is my lovely gray?_

**_I didn't know how to bring Gray into the picture so he didn't get an appearance, but he's back!_**

**x0xalexis8:**

_NOOOOOO Natsu you better wake up bastard!_

_**lol! I laughed so hard at your review! That's nice and of course he woke up XD**_

**theabridgedkuriboh:**

_Damn it Laxus how could you. And dont die Natsu_

_**THERE WILL BE NO KILLING OF NATSU DRAGNEEL IN THIS STORY XD *smirks mischievously***_

**YaoixJoe 3:**

_This is a brilliant story, and I can't wait for the next chapter! _ Oh, and if Natsu dies I'm going to have to resort to extreme measures and DESTROY YOUR CHEESE CAKE *after shouting, has a nervous break down" Please don't let him die XD_

Anyway, great story!

_**He's alive so no need to do anything drastic *runs and hides of cheesecakes***_

**GirlsRule2013:**

_S: If Gray abandons Natsu , sexy or not I will kill him. Oh and I'd have loved to take blackenedice up on that offer if Laxus wasn't already dead.  
G: you need to calm down. *sigh* Carrie won't stop baking cheese cakes for shadowcat she's already sent seven.  
C: one is for Natsu. Poor boy. I hope he likes it. I love u Natsu. Be strong.  
G:*thinks: I must be insane to put up with these people. They're all nuts*. I agree with Carrie. Be strong Natsu.  
C,G,M&S: WE LOVE YOU NATSU DON'T DIE ON US._

P.S. shadow cat. We couldn't sue any of you. If we did we wouldn't get any more Natsu and Gray goodness.  
Love ya.

_**Yay! Feeling the love! Gray would never abandon Natsu, not after he saved his life then nearly killed him afterwards-_- He must be really in love with Natsu.**_

**darkhuntressxir:**

_natsu don't die... gray will come to you..._

_**Yes, Gray will come for him sooner or later... Hopefully sooner so he won't have to worry about the prisoners anymore.**_

**TaTa all you lovely people**

**-Shadowcat out.**


End file.
